LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indo Trans)
by exorado
Summary: Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan ia akan melakukan 'apapun', bukan berarti benar-benar apapun. Menjual tubuhnya adalah pilihan yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. CHANBAEK - YAOI/BXB - Mafia!au, Prostitution!au
1. I

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan ia akan melakukan _apapun,_ bukan berarti benar-benar _apapun_. Menjual tubuhnya adalah pilihan yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

.

 **\- I -**

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu setelah beberapa pelanggan terakhir keluar dan membalik tanda "buka", memutarnya menjadi "tutup". Dia bersenandung riang sambil membersihkan meja café, menyemprotnya dengan air sabun lalu menggosoknya dengan kain yang lembut. Sudah jam enam. Matahari telah terbenam, jadi sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Dia tiba-tiba mendengar pintu dapur terbuka, dan seorang pria tua berusia enam puluhan tahun yang memakai kacamata bulat, muncul di ambang pintu. "Baekhyun, aku harus bicara denganmu," katanya muram.

Anak muda itu telah selesai membersihkan meja terakhir dan pergi ke arahnya, meninggalkan barang-barangnya di meja kasir. "Ya, Tuan Choi?"

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan jasamu lagi," kata pria itu meminta maaf. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya pekerja yang ia miliki pada saat ini. Seharusnya ada dua lagi, satu kasir, pelayan dan juru masak untuk membantunya, tapi itu sudah lama.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang.

Tuan Choi meraih amplop di sakunya dan memberikan kepadanya. "Ini adalah gaji terakhirmu." Anak itu mengambilnya dengan kaku dan jari gemetar. "Maafkan aku nak, tapi aku tidak mampu membayarmu lagi. Kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaan hari-hari ini karena resesi."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Panik perlahan muncul di dalam kepalanya.

 _TIDAK MUNGKIN, KAU TIDAK BISA KEHILANGAN PEKERJAAN INI SEKARANG._

 _TIDAK BISA._

 _TIDAK UNTUK SAAT INI._

"Aku harap kau akan menemukan pekerjaan lain."

 _JONGDAE TIDAK AKAN SEMBUH TANPA BIAYA._

 _JONGDAE AKAN MATI DAN ITU AKAN MENJADI KESALAHANMU._

 _SALAHMU._

Tapi mau bagaimanapun segala sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah; "Terima kasih" dengan nada tenang tapi sedikit gemetar.

SALAH. MU.

Dia memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi mengucapkan selamat malam pada Tuan Choi lalu pergi ke luar.

Dia berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, mencoba untuk mengontrol air mata frustrasinya yang perlahan datang. Dia selalu waspada pada setiap kendaraan yang melaju melewatinya -keluar setelah matahari terbenam sangat berbahaya di kota ini, terutama dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa setengah berlari menuju stasiun bawah tanah setiap malam, karena ia membutuhkan uang, sangat.

Gajinya sebagai kasir bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa, tapi masih termasuk sebuah pekerjaan, dan itu sangat sulit didapat saat ini, terutama untuk anak usia delapan belas tahun sepertinya. Ibunya memiliki dua pekerjaan, sebagai penjahit dan wanita pembersih, tapi itu tidak cukup, tidak pernah cukup.

.

.

Adiknya yang berumur tujuh tahun, Jongdae, berlari menyambutnya begitu dia masuk ke apartemen mereka. Itu adalah tempat yang besar untuk mereka bertiga, dengan dua balkon, empat kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Sebuah hal yang mengingatkannya pada saat-saat indah, saat mereka tidak harus berjuang untuk hal-hal yang paling dasar.

"Hei, Dae," Baekhyun menyambut saudaranya dengan senyum lebar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

"Hari ini hari bermain!" Anak itu berseru gembira, dan Baekhyun menghela napas. 'Hari bermain' hanya berarti bahwa anak-anak tidak punya kelas apapun, kemungkinan besar karena semua guru (kecuali beberapa untuk mengawasi anak-anak) telah meninggalkan kelas mereka untuk berdiri dalam antrian di supermarket beberapa blok jauhnya. Ini bukan perilaku yang tidak biasa bagi para pekerja saat ini, karena beberapa jenis sembako sangat sulit untuk ditemukan, seperti beras dan tepung. Baekhyun biasanya menghabiskan Sabtunya berkelana ke toko yang berbeda, mencoba untuk menemukan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan anak dalam masa pertumbuhan untuk tumbuh sehat.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang?" Tanyanya.

"Iya! Dan aku menggambarkanmu sebuah gambar! "Dia berlari menjauh, mungkin untuk mengambil gambarnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan kue yang dibawanya untuk Jongdae di ruang tamu lalu berjalan ke dapur, di mana ia bisa mendengar ibu mereka menggunakan mesin cuci.

"Oh, ada air?" Baekhyun bertanya, sedikit terkejut. Mereka biasanya hanya mendapat air beberapa jam sehari, beberapa hari dalam seminggu, dan hari ini tidak sesuai jadwal.

"Ya, cepat mandi, dan isi ember ini sekalian," kata ibunya sambil menyerahkan ember.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dan berdeham. "Ibu... Hari ini... Tuan Choi memecatku..."

Dia melihat ibunya menutup matanya sejenak, seolah-olah dia telah ditampar. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak mampu membayarku."

" _Greedy son of a bitch_ ," dia meludah dengan suara rendah. Baekhyun hampir tersentak, mendengarnya bicara seperti itu. Dia berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau akan menemukan pekerjaan lain, Hyunnie, yang lebih baik, aku yakin itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi keduanya tahu seberapa sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Baekhyun pergi untuk makan siang dengan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, mencoba melupakan beberapa masalahnya.

Kyungsoo selalu mengundangnya ke restoran mewah yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia datangi sendirian. Mereka berasal dari kelas ekonomi yang sama di masa lalu, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana temannya mampu melakukan semua ini. Dia menduga menjadi seorang bartender pasti dibayar dengan sangat baik.

Hari itu adalah sushi bar, dan Baekhyun bercerita tentang masalahnya saat ia memasukkan sashimi ke mulutnya. Dia mengenal Kyungsoo sejak mereka masih kecil di TK. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang cukup ia percayai untuk memberitahu setiap masalahnya, dari penyakit Jongdae dan fakta bahwa ia hanya punya empat pasang sepatu.

"Kau tahu, Baek, salah satu orang di bar mengundurkan diri baru-baru ini, dan mereka sedang mencari pengganti," kata Kyungsoo, meneguk es teh nya. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa datang denganku malam ini."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengarnya. "Benarkah?! Tunggu, bagaimana jadwalnya?"

"Rabu sampai Minggu, dari jam delapan sampai jam empat pagi."

Dia mengangguk. "Bisakah aku pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo mengamati jeans usang dan kaos sederhana yang dipakainya. "Ayo ikut denganku, aku akan meminjamkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dan kita bisa pergi bersama-sama," katanya, karena mereka berdua memiliki ukuran yang sama.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan mengikuti temannya setelah ia membayar tagihan yang pasti sangat mahal.

"Biarkan aku memperingatkanmu... Pekerjaan ini mungkin tidak seperti yang kau harapkan," katanya muram. "Awalnya, aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi aku pikir kau harus mempertimbangkannya."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun," jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

Saat ia mengatakan pakaian yang sesuai, Baekhyun tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan memberinya celana kulit yang sangat ketat, melekat di kaki dan pantatnya seperti kulit kedua. Sepatu dan kemejanya terlihat baik, ia pikir. Kyungsoo menyelesaikan penampilannya dengan menutupi lingkaran hitam menggunakan concealer dan mengoleskan BB cream ke wajahnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uhm, apa ini harus?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Kyungsoo mengoleskan lip balm berwarna.

"Kau harus terlihat keren," jawabnya. Dia mengenakan makeup sama seperti dirinya sendiri, dan sudah menghabiskan hampir dua puluh menit untuk menata rambutnya.

Kyungsoo memarkir mobilnya dan keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan utama. Baekhyun tidak biasanya datang ke bagian kota, dan ia terkejut melihat bagaimana hidupnya kehidupan malam itu, bahkan dengan resesi ekonomi negara itu masih hidup. Lampu neon menyala di mana-mana, dan anak-anak muda berkumpul di beberapa sudut, minum-minum dan berbicara keras.

Yah, orang kaya akan selalu kaya. Orang-orang dari kelas menengah seperti dirinya dan keluarganya adalah yang paling menderita dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Pintu besi yang didekati Kyungsoo terletak dengan sangat tersembunyi, berada di antara restoran dan kasino. Kyungsoo mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Ini adalah pintu belakang," jelas Kyungsoo. "Yang utama terhubung ke kasino, tapi kita tidak bisa hanya berjalan-jalan di sana, tentu saja."

"Jadi, apa ini bagian dari kasino?"

"Tidak juga, mereka memiliki kesepakatan."

Baekhyun hendak bertanya tentang kesepakatan itu, tapi seorang pemuda tampan membuka pintu besi saat itu juga. "Halo, Kyungsoo," katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia memiliki ekspresi yang sangat baik, sesuatu yang bisa menarik Baekhyun untuk percaya padanya. Kulitnya yang pucat memperlihatkan memar samar di sisi wajahnya, seperti ia habis ditampar sangat keras.

"Hai, Junmyeon. Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, terima kasih. Siapa ini?" ia bertanya, matanya mengembara ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah Baekhyun. Dia ingin melamar pekerjaan."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Junmyeon menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. "Wow. Aku rasa kau akan mendapatkannya," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata sebelum bergerak menjauh untuk membiarkan mereka.

Anak itu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang itu, tapi ia hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dalam. Pintu mengarah ke lorong yang terlihat nyaman, dengan permadani di dinding dan lantai berkarpet. Kyungsoo berhenti di depan salah satu pintu dan mengetuk.

Seorang wanita paruh baya, kecil, dan berambut pirang membuka pintu itu dengan rokok di mulutnya. "Ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Mrs. Taeyeon, ini adalah temanku Baekhyun. Aku membawanya untuk pekerjaan itu."

"Hmm." Dia membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. "Masuklah, nak."

Ada sesuatu dari wanita ini yang membuat Baekhyun ingin segera lari berteriak dari sana, tapi Kyungsoo mendorongnya maju, dan mengingat kenapa ia ada di sana, ia memaksa dirinya untuk masuk ke kantor itu. Mrs. Taeyeon membanting pintu dan menguncinya, membuat Baekhyun gemetar.

Kantornya berbau dupa dan asap, dan itu terlalu mengganggu kenyamanannya. Ada meja kayu kecil yang lusuh, cermin besar dan sesuatu yang tampak seperti pintu masuk ke _walk in closet_ besar, yang terisi pakaian-pakaian untuk... Pria?

"Siapa namamu?" Taeyeon bertanya, dan ia berhenti melihat-lihat.

"Baekhyun, Nyonya."

"Usia?"

"Delapan belas."

Taeyeon mengangguk, melangkah lebih dekat kepadanya. "Buka pakaianmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berkedip. "M-maaf?"

"Lepaskan. Pakaianmu. Kau bisa tetap memakai boxermu."

Baekhyun berdiri membeku, sampai Taeyeon memutar matanya dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dia membiarkan hal itu terjadi?! Ke mana Kyungsoo membawanya?! Dia seharusnya menjadi sahabatnya!

"Kau malu, kan?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya perlu memeriksa tubuhmu, Sayang, tenanglah. Sangat penting di sini, di _Little Midnight Sun_ untuk memastikan semua pekerja kami berada dalam kondisi yang baik dan terlihat bagus untuk klien kami."

'Terlihat bagus'? Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, dan Taeyeon sudah menarik bajunya agar terlepas. Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan orang asing melepas pakaiannya, dan ia merasa seperti terjebak dalam mimpi buruk.

"Kumohon, jangan" ia mendorong tangannya menjauh saat dia mencoba membuka celananya. "Aku-aku akan melakukannya."

Dia melepas sepatu dan dengan cepat melepas celananya. Dia merasa sangat terbuka di depan cermin besar itu dan tatapan tajam Taeyeon. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, atau kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, tapi ia ingin mengakhirinya. Dia mengatakan kepada dirinya ia mungkin berlebihan. Kyungsoo tidak akan mencelakainya, kan? Selain itu, Taeyeon mengatakan itu hanya untuk menilai kondisinya, kan?

"Bagus," Taeyeon bergumam, berjalan perlahan di sekelilingnya.

Ada sentuhan, meskipun dengan cepat Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Di pinggulnya, paha bagian dalam, tulang selangkanya. Dia merasa pipinya akan meledak karena menyimpan terlalu banyak darah saat dia menggoda salah satu putingnya sampai mengeras.

Untungnya ia segera melangkah pergi setelah itu, menyeringai melihat ekspresi malunya. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Kau bisa kembali berpakaian. Pekerjaan ini milikmu jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, tapi pertama-tama kau perlu mengisi formulir untuk mengetahui apa yang kau bisa lakukan dan yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, dan sebagainya," kata Taeyeon riang, seperti barusan ia tidak melakukan... _itu_ padanya. "Kau harus membawa hasil tes darah, juga, semuanya yang ada di sini." Dia berjalan ke mejanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari salah satu lacinya.

Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya kembali secepat yang ia bisa sementara dia bicara.

"Kau bisa melihat berapa banyak yang akan kau dapatkan dari setiap kegiatan, meskipun bukan sesuatu yang tetap. Kau punya pilihan untuk tidak melayani klien spesial kami, tapi jujur, itu akan sia-sia. Apa kau punya suatu bakat? "

"...Bakat?"

"Temanmu Kyungsoo bernyanyi seperti malaikat."

"Aku... aku bisa bermain piano...?"

"Hebat! Berarti kau juga bisa ditambahkan ke dalam _performing team_ kami."

.

.

Kyungsoo hampir menjerit saat ia berbalik setelah selesai menata kursi dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di sana memberinya tatapan kematian.

"Pelacur, Kyungsoo? Kau seorang _pelacur_?!" Dia berteriak. Junmyeon, yang sedang menyapu lantai, mendongak dengan mata lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah, dengar"

"Dan kau pikir aku mau menjadi seperti itu juga?! Tanpa memberitahuku sebelum membawaku ke sini?!"

"Baek, dengarlah, aku hanya ingin membantumu! Aku tahu jika aku menjelaskannya padamu, kau akan mengatakan tidak tanpa mempertimbangkannya. Aku ingin kau memiliki pekerjaan pasti, lihatlah tempat ini, dan lihatlah uang yang bisa kau dapatkan! " Dia mengambil kertas dari tangan Baekhyun dan membuka halaman kedua. "Dengar, dan tak satu pun dari ini termasuk tips, dan tips yang hebat."

"Aku tidak mau menjual tubuhku!"

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tidak seperti _ini!_ Aku tidak percaya kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini! Aku pikir aku... kita teman, aku pikir kau mempercayaiku! "

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku malu, oke? Aku sangat malu ketika aku memulai pekerjaan ini, dan kemudian aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya jadi aku berbohong. Maafkan aku!"

"Oh, lihat, dua orang bertengkar lima menit sebelum buka, sangat tidak sopan!" Sebuah suara sarkastis laki-laki terdengar. Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan si pendatang baru. Anak itu punya penampilan yang sangat baik, dengan rahang yang berbentuk V dan mata yang besar. Rambut putihnya menambah keindahan luar biasanya. "Apa ini hiburan baru untuk pelanggan?"

"Dia hanya teman, Taeyong, dan ia akan segera pergi," kata Kyungsoo.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak." Taeyong membungkuk mengejek.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya ketika Taeyong tidak melihat ke arahnya dan kembali bicara pada Baekhyun lagi. "Hanya pikirkan baik-baik. Pekerjaan ini menyelamatkan hidupku, klien terbaikku adalah hal menakjubkan bagiku, aku tidak selalu tidur dan melayani seorang pria sepanjang malam. Dalam satu tahun aku hanya tidur dengan empat orang," ia merendahkan suaranya. "ini bisa membantu Jongdae, dan kau bisa melanjutkan kuliah."

Baekhyun berdiri diam untuk sementara waktu. "...Aku akan pulang," gumamnya pahit, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah lama paham dengan kenyataan bahwa hidup itu tidak adil. Jika ia harus mengatakan sejak kapan, mungkin saat adiknya didiagnosis mengidap leukemia. Dia bukanlah orang yang hanya diam pasrah dalam penderitaannya, ia pasti mencoba untuk selalu melihat ke depan dan mencari jalan keluar.

Malam itu ia pergi melihat semua selebaran warna-warni dari universitas yang telah dikumpulkannya dulu. Saat ia lulus dari SMA ia sangat bersemangat untuk masuk kuliah, tapi kemudian kenyataan memukulnya.

Dia bukan seorang siswa yang buruk, tapi dia juga tidak berada di bagian atas dalam kelasnya, jadi ia tidak bisa mendapat beasiswa atau sebuah kursi di salah satu perguruan tinggi umum. Jongdae juga didiagnosa pada saat-saat itu, sehingga setiap uang tambahan yang ibunya peroleh akan digunakan untuk membayar perawatan dan obat-obatannya. Tapi biaya perawatan sangat mahal, jadi itu tidak cukup.

Baekhyun sudah melepaskan keinginannya untuk pergi ke perguruan tinggi pada saat ini, dan memilih lebih fokus untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Dia melihat kertas-kertas itu lagi. Dia sudah membaca semuanya, dan setidaknya Taeyeon akan bertanggung jawab pada keselamatannya. Tabel yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo dan yang ia suruh agar Baekhyun melihatnya dulu sebelum diisi, berisi hal seksual yang tidak ia mengerti dan ia harus mencari tahunya secara online (membuatnya tersipu dan panik lalu menutup tab setiap kali ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengganggu. Tentu saja, karena dia adalah seorang perawan.)

Tidak pernah terpikir dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun harus melangkah serendah ini dan ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika untuk adiknya, dia akan melakukannya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Ehem...


	2. II

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

.

 **\- II -**

.

Baekhyun menatap dinding ruang tunggu onkologi anak-anak, melamun. Jongdae sedang di remisi saat ini, tapi mereka masih harus tetap menjalani jadwal check-up yang ketat.

Anak itu tidak suka datang ke sini -dia trauma dengan pengalaman kemoterapi pertamanya. Bukan karena itu mengerikan (itu bagi Baekhyun dan ibu mereka, tapi anak itu masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya pada situasi seperti ini) tetapi hanya karena harus menggunakan banyak jarum dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Jongdae membenci itu.

Baekhyun selalu mencoba membujuknya agar ia mau pergi dengan berjanji akan membelikannya es krim setelah itu.

Karena dia adalah anak yang mudah bergaul, Jongdae sudah berteman dengan seorang gadis kecil yang juga di ada ruang tunggu. Keduanya bermain dengan boneka binatang yang Jongdae bawa, sementara ayah gadis kecil itu mengawasi mereka.

Sementara itu, pikiran Baekhyun itu masih tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang ada di laci dalam rumahnya.

Menjadi kecil, mungil dan memiliki wajah cantik tidak memberikan banyak kesenangan dalam hidup Baekhyun sejauh ini. Karena resesi ekonomi, tingkat kejahatan meningkat, dan terlihat tangguh di jalanan pasti akan menjadi lebih aman. Tentu, bercermin itu bagus, tapi melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan jika tubuhnya bisa menghasilkan uang dengan mudah. Meskipun itu adalah salah satu hal yang telah dicap buruk oleh otaknya sejak lama, dan bahkan dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu sama sekali (seperti narkoba).

"Byun Jongdae," panggil seorang perawat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Jongdae yang terlihat ketakutan dan kecewa karena ia sudah dipanggil. "Ayo, Dae, ini akan selesai dengan sangat cepat, aku janji," ia meyakinkannya. "Dan nanti kita akan membeli es krim!"

.

.

Taeyeon merasa sangat senang saat dia melihat Baekhyun datang kembali malam berikutnya. Anak itu masih sedikit ketakutan pada wanita mungil itu. Dia tidak suka dengan caranya menatapnya.

Taeyeon menariknya ke arah _walk-in closet_ di kantornya dan memilihkan seragam dengan ukuran yang pas untuknya. Hanya seragam pelayan klasik, kecuali mungkin sedikit lebih ketat dari yang terlihat. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu merah gelap dan rompi hitam dengan aksen garis berwarna merah yang sama.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya ia keluar dan membiarkan dia memeriksanya.

"Kau bisa mewarnai rambutmu coklat atau pirang," dia menyarankan. "Dan... Oh, aku tahu!" Dia meraih lengannya membuatnya duduk di kursinya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit gugup saat ia melihatnya mengeluarkan tas make-up besar dari laci.

Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit menginstruksikannya untuk melihat ke atas atau bawah dan menggunakan berbagai macam kuas; Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa untuk memakai make up membutuhkan kuas sebanyak itu.

"Sempurna," ujarnya setelah selesai, tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. "Sekarang, pergilah, aku yakin Kyungsoo bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pakaianku?"

"Letakkan di loker yang ada di ruang sebelah kanan. Cukup gunakan salah satu dengan nama 'Kibum', nanti aku akan membuatkan sebuah plakat nama untukmu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi dan keluar dari kantor. Ia pergi ke ruang ganti dan berhenti sejenak, membaca nama-nama yang ada di sana. Kyungsoo, Jimin, Ten, Suho, Taeyong, Jin, Xiumin... Dan sebentar lagi Baekhyun.

Ada cermin di depan loker, dan dia terkejut saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah memakai eyeshadow dan eyeliner sebelumnya.

Mungkin make up bisa membantunya berpura-pura bahwa ia adalah orang yang berbeda saat ia ada di sana.

Dia menghela napas, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus berhenti terlalu memikirkan hal ini, lalu ia bergegas untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya dan pergi ke luar.

Ia terlalu marah pada Kyungsoo di malam sebelumnya jadi ia tidak mengamati tempat ini dengan baik. Karpetnya berwarna merah marun yang elegan, seperti yang ada di kantor Taeyeon. Ada sekitar sepuluh meja bundar gelap dengan kursi-kursi empuk modern yang tampak sangat nyaman dan beberapa sofa yang senada. Ada juga sebuah bar kecil dengan lima bangku dan sebuah panggung kecil. Sebuah piano hitam diletakkan di samping jendela bertirai pada samping panggung. Musiknya cukup keras untuk dinikmati, tapi cukup rendah untuk berbicara dengan nyaman. Secara keseluruhan, itu menariknya untuk tinggal.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur, terkejut melihatnya di sini. "Kau datang!" Dia tersenyum.

"Ya... aku... aku harus," gumam Baekhyun.

Yang lain berhenti tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Baek."

"Ini bukan salahmu, aku harus berterima kasih..." dia berdehem, tapi tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu. "Tunggu. Kenapa seragammu berbeda? "

Dia menatap pakaian Kyungsoo. Pakaiannya sebagian besar sama, kecuali warnanya hanya hitam dan putih.

"Karena kau anak baru," jelas Kyungsoo. "Kau akan memakai seragam itu selama satu bulan."

"Oh."

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan dapur dan tempat kami menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan dan segalanya," kata Kyungsoo, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

"Jadi... Apakah semua pelanggan di sini laki-laki?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil membuntuti di belakangnya.

"Ya."

"Dan... Apakah mereka hanya orang biasa, atau mereka pemimpin mafia atau sesuatu?"

"Kebanyakan orang-orang kaya, dan ada beberapa..." Kyungsoo membuat jeda, mencari istilah terbaik, "yang statusnya dipertanyakan."

"Jadi kau bilang aku mungkin saja tidur dengan seorang pembunuh? ...Bagaimana jika aku membuat marah seorang pembunuh?! "

Anak laki-laki yang lain tertawa. "Tenang, Taeyeon tidak sembarangan memberikan selebaran. Jika kau tidur dengan pembunuh dan membuatnya marah akan lebih baik baginya untuk tidak membunuhmu. "

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik atau lebih buruk." Dia menggeleng. "Wanita itu, Taeyeon, siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Dia dulu bekerja di tempat seperti ini, dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk memiliki tempat sendiri. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu banyak tentangnya, tapi dia baik pada kita. "

"Dan apa sebenarnya yang harus kulakukan di sini?"

"Hanya bicara, menggoda, mendengarkan... Kau akan mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh pelanggan nanti."

"Dan-"

"Wow, apakah kau bisa berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh?" Taeyong menyela, berjalan ke dapur dengan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya yang cantik.

Terkejut dengan kekasaran anak berambut silver itu, Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia melirik Kyungsoo, tapi temannya itu tetap diam. Sesuatu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kyungsoo takut pada Taeyong.

"Aku tidak percaya _ini_ adalah yang terbaik yang bisa Nyonya Kim dapatkan untuk menggantikan Kibum," Taeyong terus berkata, melihat Baekhyun dari kepala sampai kaki dengan ekspresi sedikit jijik. "Jangan coba mendekati klienku," gertaknya. "Dan cobalah untuk tidak membuat klien lain bosan sampai mati. Itu semua yang perlu kau ketahui. Sekarang pergi bawa pantat gemukmu ke pintu depan, Nyonya Kim ingin kau menyambut pelanggan saat mereka masuk."

Taeyong berbalik dan pergi sebelum mereka bisa memikirkan jawaban.

"...Apakah dia selalu seperti itu?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Dengan orang-orang yang tidak dipedulikannya, ya. Tapi hati-hati, dia adalah bintang di sini. Jangan coba-coba mengganggunya. Dia benar juga, sudah waktunya buka. Kau harus pergi," kata Kyungsoo terburu-buru.

"Tapi-"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Baek."

.

.

Seorang pria berambut merah yang indah yang ternyata adalah Jimin menjelaskan kepadanya bagaimana memberi nomor pada meja dan bagaimana cara menyambut pelanggan.

Ini tidak begitu sulit, katanya pada diri sendiri. Dia sudah pernah menjadi pelayan. Telapak tangannya tidak berhenti berkeringat saat ia menunggu. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangnya? Bagaimana jika seseorang langsung ingin tidur dengannya? Bagaimana bisa ia berhubungan seks dengan orang asing? Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir ini adalah ide yang bagus?!

Ia begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan ia tidak menyadarinya ketika ada empat orang datang ke bar. Seorang pria yang sangat tinggi mengenakan jas, yang tampaknya menjadi pemimpin, berdehem, dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"M-maafkan a-aku. Selamat m-malam," ia tergagap, matanya melebar. "Sebuah meja untuk-?"

"Kau baru," seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut beruban memotongnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria tinggi.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, terintimidasi. "Baekhyun," jawabnya, matanya tertuju pada dasi pria itu. Dia tidak berani mengunci tatapannya padnya.

Pria itu mengangkat dagunya dengan tangannya yang besar, memaksa yang lebih muda untuk melihat ke arahnya. Dia tampan, anak itu pikir, tetapi ekspresinya sedikit kaku.

"Halo, Baekhyun," katanya. Dia diam sebentar, mempelajari wajahnya seperti dia memutuskan di mana untuk menggigitnya. Baekhyun tersipu, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan ini. Tak satu pun orang-orang itu bergerak dari ambang pintu, hebat.

Akhirnya pria itu melepaskan dagunya dan menyentuh hidungnya dengan satu jari, lalu membiarkan Baekhyun menjauh dan mengantar mereka ke sebuah meja. Junmyeon, yang lebih dikenal sebagai Suho di antara pelanggan, mendekati mereka dengan segera, dan menyambut pria tinggi itu dengan senyum malu-malu. Baekhyun terkejut saat ia menarik Junmyeon ke dalam pangkuannya, tapi rekan kerja barunya itu tidak tampak keberatan, jadi dia kembali ke posisinya.

Ini menjadi lebih mudah di sana. Sisa dari pelanggan sejauh ini hanya meliriknya dan memberinya beberapa pertanyaan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengabaikannya sepenuhnya.

Jam sebelas tempat itu sudah penuh, dan Baekhyun mulai memahami apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo ketika ia mengatakan Taeyong adalah bintang. Dia duduk dengan kerumunan kecil penggemarnya, sekitar selusin orang menonton setiap gerakannya dengan kagum (mereka bahkan telah menggabungkan dua meja sehingga mereka bisa muat). Ten juga di sana, duduk di pangkuan Taeyong, tertawa pada semua yang ia katakan.

Jin datang untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa berhenti berdiri di sana saat tengah malam, memperbolehkannya bebas untuk berjalan-jalan. Baekhyun pergi ke bar untuk melihat Kyungsoo, yang sedang mencampur minuman ketika ia mendekatinya, tersenyum dengan manis kepada kliennya.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Temannya itu bertanya saat kliennya sudah pergi.

"Orang menakutkan yang tidak bisa membiarkan Junmyeon pergi itu menatapku selama sekitar lima menit, tapi setelah itu semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Ah, itu Kris," Kyungsoo merendahkan suaranya, meskipun dengan musik itu tidak mungkin bagi siapa pun untuk mendengarnya dengan baik. "Cobalah untuk tidak membuatnya menyukaimu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena ada orang lain mendekati bar dan memesan minuman.

Baekhyun hanya berjalan-jalan, memastikan tidak ada klien yang butuh sesuatu. Jika ia bisa jujur, ia mulai merasa sedikit bosan. Dia seharusnya berpikir jika bosan seperti ini lebih baik daripada dilecehkan seperti Jimin, yang terus mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangan seorang lelaki yang berada di pahanya saat ini.

Kyungsoo memberikannya isyarat sesaat setelah itu. "Baekhyun!" Panggilnya, dan dia mendekat untuk bergabung dengannya. "Kau tahu pria dengan kemeja biru itu? Yang sedang duduk sendirian?"

Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ia bicarakan. "Ya?" Pria tersebut mungkin termasuk yang termuda di sini. Dan juga tampan, dengan rambut cokelat berantakan jatuh di dahinya, hidung mancung dan bibir yang tebal, dilengkapi dengan mata besar dan rahang yang tegas. Lengan kemejanya yang digulung dan beberapa kancing atasnya tidak terpasang.

"Dia klien baru. Dia mulai datang minggu lalu, tapi ia tampaknya tidak tertarik pada siapa pun," kata Kyungsoo. Memang, ia tampak bosan, sering melihat ke handphone-nya atau melihat sekitar dengan ketidaktertarikan. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa seseorang sepertinya datang ke tempat seperti ini, ketika orang-orang mungkin mau menyerahkan diri padanya dengan cuma-cuma. "Taeyeon menyuruhmu untuk membawa minuman ini padanya dan memperkenalkan diri."

Anak itu mengambil nampan dan menuju ke meja. Pria itu menatapnya ketika jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dan melihat tatapan matanya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan untuk kebeberapa detik, dan kemudian gelas itu terlempar-

Tepat ke arah klien itu.

Dalam hitungan detik gelas itu pecah di lantai, dan kemeja pria itu basah karena wiski.

"Oh, Tuhan, oh, Tuhan, aku minta maaf," Baekhyun tergagap panik, meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan membungkuk untuk mengambil pecahan kaca itu.

"Yang benar saja? Kau hanya membawa satu gelas. Satu. Dan kau menumpahkannya padaku? Sialan!" Pria itu geram. Baekhyun tidak menyangka suaranya menjadi sangat rendah. "Apakah kau tahu berapa harga baju ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, matanya melebar ketakutan.

"Kau akan tahu persis berapa harganya saat aku memberitahu Taeyeon untuk menggantinya dengan memotongnya dari gajimu," dia meludah kasar.

"Tuan, kumohon, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, aku- "

Klien itu mengangkat tangannya. "Cukup. Pergilah."

Anak itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, mengambil nampan dengan tangannya yang gemetar dan berjalan pergi. Ia bahkan belum sehari penuh bekerja dan gajinya sudah akan dipotong karena ia ceroboh. Hebat.

 **\- TBC-**

* * *

Yaelah baru chapter awal udah pada nunggu chanbaek naena(?) Sabar yaa, semua itu butuh proses :v

Dan... kalian yakin kalo chanyeol bakal jadi mafia-nya? Wkwkwk

Udah deh, makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	3. III

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

.

 **\- III -**

.

Taeyong adalah seorang _dancer_ , yang menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa bergerak begitu anggun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihatnya menari, dan terus terang dia kagum. Bahkan jika anak itu bersikap jahat padanya, ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia memiliki bakat.

Panggung kecil itu bermandikan cahaya ungu redup. Taeyong mengenakan celana _ripped jeans_ hitam dan jaket kulit tanpa apapun dibaliknya. Dia menggoda para penggemarnya dengan membuka jaketnya sedikit di beberapa bagian yang berbeda dalam setiap koreografinya, membiarkan mereka melihat kulit halus pada bagian dada dan perut saat tubuhnya bergoyang sensual mengikuti irama.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah benar-benar berhenti bekerja untuk menontonnya sampai seseorang berdehem di sampingnya.

Orang itu. Tentu saja.

Si Pirang (Baekhyun telah mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang seperti yang Taeyeon sarankan) menoleh ke arah meja di sampingnya, di mana pria jangkung duduk dengan ekspresi tak terkesan di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku tahu kau tampaknya sangat menyukai rekan kerjamu, tapi aku ingin lebih banyak es di sini," katanya, menunjuk ke gelasnya (yang, dalam pikirannya, tampak baik-baik saja.)

"Tentu," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Dan hati-hati saat kau membawanya kembali."

Baekhyun menahan keinginannya untuk menuangkan minuman ini padanya dan ia langsung berjalan ke bar.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, ia sudah mengetahuinya. Dia terus datang sendirian, dan ia tidak ingin siapapun duduk bersamanya. Yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah saat melihat Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Dia melihat anak itu dengan serius, meskipun tanpa nafsu. Dia juga tidak berusaha untuk bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Hiburan lain favorit pria itu tampaknya adalah mengganggu Baekhyun. Dia sudah sedikit tidak merasa buruk mendapatkan tugas ini, Park Chanyeol berpikir bahwa tatapan tajam dan komentar kasarnya itu diperlukan.

Dia kembali minggu berikutnya setelah insiden pertama dengan minuman tumpah. Semua orang sedang sibuk, jadi Baekhyun berusaha mendekatinya lagi, tapi dia malah hanya mengatakan dengan suara serak-nya:

"Apa kau bercanda? Terima kasih, tapi tidak, terima kasih, apa aku bisa mendapatkan pelayan yang berbeda?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, ia mundur perlahan-lahan, lalu tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Junmyeon. Orang itu hanya memutar matanya padanya.

"Hei. Pirang. Apakah kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan tagihanku tanpa membunuh siapa pun?" Ia bertanya pada hari berikutnya. Ketika Baekhyun membawa daftar tagihannya sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa pesanan dengan satu tangan, dan Chanyeol mengangkat alis lalu menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika aku jadi kau."

Komentar terburuknya adalah, malam di mana Baekhyun bermain piano untuk pertama kalinya. Dia sudah lama tidak bermain piano, dan ia ingin membuat kesan yang baik melakukan tugas terbaik yang dia bisa lakukan di tempat ini, sehingga dalam seminggu ia datang satu jam lebih awal untuk berlatih.

Di saat hari penampilannya, dia pikir sudah lumayan, bahkan baik, sampai Chanyeol mengerutkan kening jijik dan berkata:

"Jujur saja, pulanglah. Pekerjaan ini bukan untukmu, pirang. "

Baekhyun menghindarinya seperti saat ia menghindari pengganggu di SMA-nya pada saat itu, tapi pub ini tidak cukup besar. Selain itu, pria itu terus datang setidaknya dua kali seminggu dan entah kenapa tinggal selama beberapa jam.

Baekhyun membenci pekerjaan ini. Rekan-rekan kerjanya sebagian besar menggunakan ekspresi ceria dan lucu saat berbicara dan menggoda, dan klien mereka hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak berpikir ada salah satu pria yang benar-benar peduli tentang apa pun yang mereka katakan, selama mereka terlihat cantik saat mengatakannya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana atau kenapa mereka rela mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang banyak seperti untuk uang tips, atau untuk membeli minuman dan makanan yang sangat mahal. Tempat itu memang sangat bagus, tapi pasti ada batas untuk segalanya.

Dia pernah hampir menangis suatu hari ketika ia mendengar sekelompok orang bicara tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya jika mereka memilikinya untuk diri mereka sendiri. Hanya mendengar cara mereka bicara tentang tubuhnya, terutama pantat, pinggul dan kakinya, membuatnya merasa kotor. Dia hanya mainan dan tidak ada yang lain. Tak satu pun dari orang-orang ini peduli tentang realitas hidup salah satu dari mereka, tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana ketidakadilan itu saat mereka menghabiskan kekayaannya untuk hiburan yang sia-sia, sementara setengah dari penduduk negara berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

Setelah ia meberikan minuman dengan tambahan es untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun pergi untuk duduk dengan sebuah kelompok, di samping salah satu pelanggan yang sudah diketahuinya. Namanya Choi Minjae, dan ia cukup tua untuk menjadi ayahnya, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya karena dia sopan, dan sejauh ini memberikannya tips dalam jumlah yang besar, bahkan ketika Baekhyun hanya menyambutnya. Taeyong sudah menyelesaikan penampilannya, dan ada di sana juga bersama Ten.

"...Hal ini tidak semudah yang terlihat," Taeyong berkata. Dia duduk di ujung meja, dengan tiga orang lainnya yang mendengarkannya. "Kadang-kadang pakaianku tidak nyaman-"

"Kau tidak perlu memakainya," seseorang menyela, dan yang lain terkekeh. Anak laki-laki berambut silver itu tertawa malu-malu. "Aku serius, tidak akan ada yang keberatan!"

"Maaf, Tuan Lee, tapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk melihatku menari telanjang," kata Taeyong. "Anda bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka... Jika Anda mau bermurah hati padaku," tambahnya menggoda.

Tuan Lee tertawa. "Aku sudah cukup puas dengan Ten sejauh ini."

"Ten adalah teman terbaikku, Anda tahu? Saat kita bersama-sama..."

"Tae, tutup mulutmu," Ten terganggu, mukanya memerah. "Atau aku akan menceritakan kisah saat celanamu robek."

Ancaman ini membuat Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun!"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Klien lain bertanya ingin tahu.

"Hari itu-"

"Tidak! Berhenti!"

Baekhyun tertawa bersama dengan yang lainnya saat Ten mencoba untuk menceritakan kisah memalukan itu.

.

.

Sudah hampir mendekati jam tutup saat tiba-tiba sekelompok pria yang tampak menakutkan berjalan ke bar. Enam dari mereka berpakaian serba hitam, dan mereka mengelilingi, pria muda berkulit eksotis yang memakai jaket kasual, kemeja, dan celana jeans.

Pria itu mengangkat lengannya, dan dalam sepersekian detik Baekhyun melihat sarung pistol di pinggangnya. Dia sudah siap untuk berlari atau meringkukkan tubuhnya ke lantai, tapi kemudian orang itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada seseorang.

Rahang Baekhyun hampir mencapai lantai saat Kyungsoo berlari memeluknya. Temannya itu mengalungkan tangannya ke lehernya dan memberinya kecupan di bibir. Mereka berbicara sedikit berbisik untuk sementara waktu, para pengawal tetap memeriksa keadaan sekitar secara terus-menerus.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan pria itu dan menariknya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kai, ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Kai," ia memperkenalkan dengan senyum cerah.

Baekhyun belum bisa menutup mulutnya.

Kai memberinya seringaian puas. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun," katanya, mengamati seluruh tubuhnya. "Bagus juga."

"Aku menyukainya, bos. Dia lucu," salah satu pengawal berkomentar, seorang pria dengan alis tebal tanpa ekspresi.

"Haruskah kita membawanya?" Tanya Kai, dan Baekhyun merasa akan pingsan saat ia tersenyum.

"Dia masih baru," Kyungsoo memberitahu dengan pelan, seolah-olah sedang berbicara tentang produk baru yang belum keluar di pasar.

"Benar..." pengawal itu mengulurkan tangan dan jemarinya menyentuh rompi Baekhyun.

Si pirang merasa lega saat tahu bahwa Taeyeon tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun membawanya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kerja di bulan pertamanya.

"Kapan kita bisa?" Kai bersikeras.

"Dalam seminggu," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gembira.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan preview?" Pengawal itu tidak menunggu jawaban, anak itu terlalu takut dan terkejut untuk bereaksi. Dia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang kasar dan mulai mendekat.

"EHEM!"

Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Taeyeon berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap. "Sehun, kau tahu itu _curang_ , kan?"

"Kau membayar kita dengan mahal jadi..." dia membuat Baekhyun menghadapnya lagi dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "...kurangi saja itu."

Taeyeon menggeleng menolak. "Kai, apa yang kita bicarakan?"

"Dia benar, Sehun, kami sudah membuat kesepakatan," kata Kai sambil tersenyum geli. "Biarkan anak itu pergi."

Tangan besar itu akhirnya terlepas dari wajahnya, dan Baekhyun sedikit bingung. Dia merasakan air liur Sehun di bibirnya, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menghapusnya di depan mereka.

Taeyeon dan Kai bercakap-cakap singkat, dan akhirnya mereka pergi, dengan Kyungsoo mendampingi mereka.

.

.

Kai adalah klien terbaik Kyungsoo. Ia membayarnya untuk seluruh malam itu, sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang akan menyentuhnya. Dia membayar lebih saat dia benar-benar melihatnya, dan memberinya tips setiap kali ia datang ke bar. Dia juga memberinya hadiah mahal dan membawanya berlibur. Singkatnya, ia adalah _sugar daddy_ -nya Kyungsoo.

Meskipun ada dua masalah kecil.

Satu, Kyungsoo jelas jatuh cinta padanya.

Dua, Kai adalah mafia.

Tidak ada yang memberitahu Baekhyun, tak satu pun dari hal-hal itu, tapi ia tidak naif.

Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya, dan ia belum pernah melihat ia menatap orang lain dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar seperti itu. Ditambah, cinta adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membenarkan kebahagiaannya saat ia sedang terlibat dengan seseorang yang berbahaya ini.

Saat ini Kyungsoo bukanlah Kyungsoo yang dia kenal. Baekhyun bingung dan tidak tahu apakah dia masih percaya padanya. Dia pada dasarnya telah menawarkan sahabatnya sendiri pada dua penjahat berbahaya tanpa beban apapun.

Dia tidak sabar pada malam berikutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Begitu ia bangun di hari itu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengiriminya sms.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

 _10:32 A.M._

 ** _Apa maksudmu?_**

 ** _10:35 A.M._**

 _Kyungsoo kau bisa berakhir dengan peluru di antara matamu._

 _Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini?_

 _10:35 A.M._

 ** _Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk membunuhku. Atau kau._**

 ** _Dan dia benar-benar baik._**

 ** _10:35 A.M._**

 _Dia seorang bos mafia._

 _10:36 A.M._

 ** _Oke, dia mungkin menjual beberapa barang untuk pecandu dan melindungi beberapa orang dengan bayaran._**

 ** _10:38 A.M._**

 _Aku yakin dia membunuh orang_

 _10:38 A.M._

 ** _Hanya penjahat_**

 ** _10:39 A.M._**

 _DIA seorang PENJAHAT_

 _10:41 A.M._

 ** _Ok, Baek:_**

 ** _1\. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membantumu, aku beritahu ya, Kai dan teman-temannya itu baik_**

 ** _2\. Jangan panik. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh maka ia mungkin memiliki alasan untuk menyakitimu_**

 ** _3\. Jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman maka berhenti! Berhenti mengeluh seperti aku memaksamu!_**

 ** _10:41 A.M._**

 _Aku tidak mengeluh. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terpikirkan olehku_

 _Kau seharusnya menjadi teman terbaikku dan aku merasa seperti aku tidak mengenalmu lagi_

 _10:42 A.M._

 ** _Inilah kenpa aku tidak memberitahumu sejak dulu_**

 ** _Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini_**

 ** _10:42 A.M._**

Baekhyun menatap pesan terakhir dan menghela napasnya. Dia mematikan layar ponsel dan meninggalkannya di atas meja. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel itu berdering, dan Baekhyun segera mengangkatnya tanpa memeriksa siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo?"

 _"Tuan Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Ya, ini aku."

 _"Aku Oh Jaehee, guru Jongdae. Silakan datang menjemputnya, katanya lengannya sakit, tapi ia tidak jatuh atau terluka. Aku pikir itu akan hilang hilang dengan sendirinya tapi rupanya malah semakin parah," katanya dengan nada khawatir._

"Tentu saja, aku akan ke sana dalam sepuluh menit." Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan dan segera beranjak.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dari samping karena saat ini keduanya sedang membersihkan meja sebelum buka. Si pirang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sejak kedatangannya, dan Kyungsoo mengasumsikan itu karena ia merasa gugup untuk malam ini. Dia akhirnya mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang lain, dan mengingat ia sudah punya beberapa penggemar dan fakta bahwa ia masih perawan, malam ini mungkin akan berakhir dengan proses lelang untuk melihat siapa yang akan mendapatkannya.

Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali selama seminggu yang lalu, terutama karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin dinasihati.

"Baek, aku minta maaf, oke?" Dia memecah kesunyian. "Aku minta maaf tentang semuanya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Anak laki-laki yang lain menggeleng.

"Lalu maukah kau bicara denganku...?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sambil mengerutkan kening, Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk melihat ke matanya, memiringkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu..."

"Tolong beritahu aku. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa tentang Jongdae?" Ia bertanya, membaca wajah temannya seperti buku yang terbuka.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "...Penyakitnya kambuh."

"Oh, Tuhan... Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang panjang. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tahu Baekhyun membenci kata-kata positif yang kosong. "...Kau harus pulang. Kita bisa mengatakan kalau kau sakit. "

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku harus melakukan ini."

"Apa kau ingin minum untuk membantumu merasa lebih baik?"

Si pirang itu mengangkat bahu. Dia belum pernah minum selama ini, tapi mungkin sudah waktunya untuk mencoba. "Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

Baekhyun pikir dia seharusnya meminum seluruh isi botol itu tadi.

"Taeyeon bilang kau masih perawan. Apa itu benar?" Kai bertanya, seringaian di bibir penuhnya, lalu meneguk minumannya.

"...Ya," gumamnya.

"Dan kau baru saja mengganti seragammu malam ini, hmm?"

"...iya."

Hati Baekhyun berhenti berdetak ketika Sehun, yang duduk di samping "bos"nya, menarik sesuatu dari jaketnya, tapi ternyata hanya sebuah pulpen. Kai mengambilnya dan menulis sejumlah angka pada selembar serbet kertas.

"Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Taeyeon?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan serbet itu.

Baekhyun meraihnya dan menganga melihat jumlah yang tertulis di sana. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya dan berjalan ke kantor Taeyeon. Kadang-kadang wanita kecil itu berkeliaran di luar, dan kadang-kadang dia tinggal di kantornya, mengawasi mereka melalui kamera pengintai.

Dan lelang telah mulai berlangsung. Taeyeon menjelaskan padanya bahwa tidak akan berkelas jika ia menyuruhnya naik ke panggung dan semua orang meneriakkan tawaran mereka. Sebaliknya, ia harus pergi ke setiap peserta lelang dan memperlihatkan tawaran sebelumnya, yang mungkin bisa mereka tambah jumlahnya.

Sebagian besar pelanggan yang tertarik padanya menyerah saat mereka melihat tawaran Kai, tapi beberapa dari mereka bertahan (Kris diantaranya, membuat Baekhyun kecewa). Kai bahkan tidak ragu untuk menaikkan tawaran, sementara yang lain mundur.

"Hei. Pirang."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara Park Chanyeol. Ya, dia memang seharusnya minum lebih banyak alkohol sebelum memulai pelelangan ini.

"Ya Tuan?"

"Jadi kau menjual dirimu malam ini?"

"...Kurasa."

"Bisakah aku melihatnya?" Chanyeol menuntut dan membawa telapak tangannya ke atas.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu memberikannya kertas itu, menunggu orang itu untuk mengucapkan beberapa komentar tidak menyenangkan. "Apa kau punya pulpen?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tetap diam berdiri di sana, tercengang.

" _Well?_ " Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Ya... Aku-aku punya pulpen."

Dia mengambil pulpen Baekhyun, menulis sesuatu di atas serbet dan memberikan padanya kembali. Dia baru saja melipatgandakan jumlahnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Weww Tuan Park :v

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	4. IV

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

.

 **\- IV -**

.

Chanyeol mengendarai Audi a6 warna biru langit yang masih berbau seperti baru. Baekhyun duduk melihat keluar jendela, seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Taeyeon telah meminjaminya baju ganti, dan celana jeans yang terasa terlalu ketat di sekitar pahanya.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang orang ini inginkan. Dia terlihat membencinya, jadi kenapa ia mau menghabiskan begitu banyak uang untuk bersamanya selama satu malam? Bagaimana jika dia adalah salah satu dari sosiopat kaya dan hanya ingin membunuhnya?

Dia menghela napas dan sedikit gemetar, gagal menenangkan dirinya. Mereka berhenti di lampu merah, Chanyeol menoleh untuk menatapnya diam-diam.

Detik-detik berlalu, dan ia tetap tidak berpaling. Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan suasana ini.

"...Tuan Park?" Tanyanya berbisik.

"Agh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku baru dua puluh tiga tahun, "kata Chanyeol. Lampu akhirnya berubah dan dia melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Oh."

"Panggil aku Chanyeol."

"Baik..."

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Si pirang menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Tuan- Aku-maksudku, Chanyeol. Aku hanya berpikir... Maaf, tapi aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku," Baekhyun mengaku gugup.

"Kau seorang pelayan ceroboh, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan fakta aku ingin menyetubuhimu," sahut pria itu kasar.

Komentar itu membuat sesuatu pada diri Baekhyun berhenti. Minggu ini adalah yang terburuk dari hidupnya -dia mengetahui sahabatnya jatuh cinta dengan mafia, penyakit adiknya kambuh, dia membenci pekerjaannya, dan sekarang ia harus memberikan semua pengalaman seksual pertamanya kepada pria yang mengerikan ini.

Itu terlalu banyak. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dengan isakan pelan, dan ia meletakkan tangannya ke wajahnya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, tapi sudah terlambat.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir. "Apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu?"

"...tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku tidak m-menangis... aku b-baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menghentikan mobil di sisi jalan dan menatapnya. "Katakan padaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Katakan padaku."

"Kenapa kau bertanya?!" Seru anak itu. "Bawa saja aku ke suatu tempat dan... Setubuhi aku. Itu semua yang kau inginkan! Atau apa kau juga ingin mengetahui semua aibku?!" Teriaknya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat melihatnya menyeka air matanya, membuat makeup-nya berantakan. "Tidak."

"Maaf... Tuan... Chanyeol..." Kata Baekhyun, mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. "Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan katakan pada Taeyeon..."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya. Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa...?"

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis."

Baekhyun menghela napas dengan keras. "Aku hanya sedang tidak memiliki hari yang baik. Aku... aku mendapat kabar buruk pagi ini. Masalah kesehatan."

"Kau atau seseorang yang kau kenal?" Chanyeol ditekan.

"Adik laki-laki ku..."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan sejenak Baekhyun pikir dia akan menyentuhnya sehingga ia sedikit tegang, tapi orang itu hanya membuka laci mobil dan mengeluarkan kotak tisu Rilakkuma. "Eyeliner-mu berantakan," katanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun lembut. Dia mengambil tisu dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya, menggunakan cermin kecil yang dibawanya sejak dia mulai memakai make-up.

"Apa kau suka _pizza cones?_ " Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau mau pizza cones."

"Iya... mungkin? Maksudku, aku belum pernah mencobanya tapi aku suka pizza."

"Kau belum pernah?!" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata lebar. "Aku hanya melihat ada restoran di seberang jalan." Dia mengisyaratkan keluar jendela, dan Baekhyun melihat memang ada restoran kecil dengan gambar pizza cone yang terang benderang. "Makanan yang tepat untuk keadaanmu saat ini adalah es krim tapi pada jam ini pasti sulit untuk menemukannya. Kupikir pizza bisa sedikit menghibur," kata Chanyeol dan memberinya senyuman jutaan watt.

Baekhyun menganga padanya. "Apa?"

"Berhentilah mengatakan 'apa'," jawab Chanyeol, "dan ayo kita pergi makan sesuatu. Aku belum makan malam. "

"Tapi-"

"Kau baru saja merusak moodku dan mungkin aku bisa saja melakukan apapun padamu sekarang. Keluar dari mobil."

"Aku-"

"Keluar."

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun menyantap pizza cones dengan lahap.

"Apa mereka membiarkanmu kelaparan di bar?" Tanyanya geli.

Anak itu membuat jeda, malu, dan menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan serbet. "Maaf. Aku juga belum makan malam. "Dia meneguk milkshake strawberry dan melirik malu-malu pada Chanyeol, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia biasanya memang tidak makan malam sama sekali karena ia punya pekerjaan ini. "Dan ini enak."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan."

Chanyeol tampaknya puas dengan hanya makan dalam diam dan menatapnya dari waktu ke waktu, tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan itu.

"Jadi... Ehm... Apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanyanya dalam upaya untuk membuat percakapan.

"Aku seorang pengembang aplikasi."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan jawaban ini. "Aku tidak tahu pengembang aplikasi bisa memperoleh uang yang banyak? Apa kau pengembang Instagram atau sesuatu?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau benar, memang tidak. Sebenarnya aku mewarisi uang dari orang tuaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pebisnis, jadi aku mengambil tawaran pertama yang kudapat setelah mereka meninggal dan menjual perusahaan mereka. "

"Oh. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah terjadi hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Dan kenapa kau datang ke bar?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab untuk sementara waktu, dan Baekhyun takut dia telah melewati batas. "Maaf, kau tidak harus menjawab-"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... Aku menyukainya." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Suasananya menarik."

"Yah... tapi itu terlihat seperti kau tidak terlalu menyukainya," bisik Baekhyun sebelum ia bisa menahan dirinya.

Pria itu tertawa. "Aku biasanya ke sana sambil bekerja. Tidak semua orang menikmati hal-hal dengan cara yang sama, kau tahu? Tapi kurasa cukup tentang kehidupanku, katakan sesuatu tentang kehidupanmu. "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, masih bingung dengan semua ini. Rasanya seperti dia sedang berkencan, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Kenapa Chanyeol peduli padanya?

"Aku... Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau kuliah? "

Anak itu menggeleng. "Tidak punya uang. Tapi aku selalu ingin belajar bioteknologi."

Chanyeol terus bertanya kepadanya (dan memesan pizza cones sampai Baekhyun puas). Salah satu topik mengarah ke yang lain, dan mereka berakhir dalam perdebatan sengit tentang film Star Wars terakhir dan apakah itu penuh dengan _plot holes_ atau tidak.

Ketika malam berlanjut, Baekhyun hampir sepenuhnya lupa bahwa pria di hadapannya itu adalah pelanggannya, dan bahwa ia sudah membayar mahal untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya. Dia dan Chanyeol punya banyak kesamaan. Dalam situasi lain ia berpikir mereka bisa menjadi teman.

Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bertindak kasar sebelumnya, tapi ia sudah bertanya cukup banyak malam ini.

.

.

Mereka adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan restoran sebelum tutup, dan Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang setelah itu.

Dia merasa lega karena ia tidak harus melakukan apa-apa malam ini, tapi kemudian Chanyeol memasuki tempat parkir sebuah hotel dan menghentikan mobilnya. Baekhyun meliriknya. Dia masih memegang kemudi dengan erat, buku-buku jarinya pucat karena tegang, dan alisnya yang berkerut, seperti sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Aku pikir kau akan mengantar-"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku," Chanyeol memotongnya.

Anak itu tampak kecewa. Benar. Tapi dia tidak boleh kecewa, katanya pada diri sendiri. Chanyeol sudah membayar tubuhnya. Apa lagi yang ia harapkan? Dia mungkin hanya bertindak seperti itu sebelumnya agar dia bisa lebih rileks.

Rasa takut dan tidak nyaman muncul lagi saat Chanyeol memesan kamar di lobi. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya selama perjalanan di lift.

Begitu pintu kamar tertutup, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar ke tempat tidur. Baekhyun jatuh telentang dengan jeritan kecil, dia menelan ludah ketika dia melihat ke atas dan melihat cara Chanyeol mengamati tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Merasa tidak nyaman, ia mencoba duduk di tempat tidur, tapi Chanyeol menarik pergelangan kakinya agar ia tetap berbaring. Dia naik ke tempat tidur dan merangkak di atasnya. Baekhyun tidak sadar mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada bidang pria itu, seperti sedang berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Kau benar-benar masih perawan, kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu takut," kata Chanyeol, membawa tangannya dari pinggul ke dadanya.

Dia membungkuk dan mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, sementara tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan anak itu dan menekannya di kasur di atas kepalanya. Dia menghisap dan menjilat bibirnya perlahan.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan yang lebih tua segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mhm-" Baekhyun ingin melepaskan ciuman yang menuntut itu, tapi Chanyeol mempererat cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangannya dan bahkan menciumnya dengan lebih kasar, membuat anak itu menyerah dengan cepat.

Suara ciuman dan rintihan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa didengar di dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun terengah-engah saat Chanyeol akhirnya memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Mulutnya menelusuri rahang dan menjilatnya sampai ke tulang selangka, sampai Chanyeol merasa terganggu dengan bajunya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan beranjak dari tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu melepas pakaianmu," ia menuntut dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun perlahan berdiri, tidak berani menanyainya. Dia mulai dengan yang paling mudah, melepas sepatunya. Dengan tatapan Chanyeol terhadapnya, ia melepas jaket dan kemeja dari tubuhnya, mengekspos kulit putih susunya. Dia sedikit gemetar dan merona saat membuka kancing celana jeansnya dan menariknya dari kakinya, yang halus tanpa bulu.

Dia ragu-ragu untuk melepas underwear-nya, sampai Chanyeol mengatakan, "Teruskan."

Baekhyun menarik boxer merahnya turun dan melepasnya dengan gemetar. Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuannya. Dia menggigiti dan menghisap lehernya. "Kau masih sangat tegang," ia berbisik di telinganya. "Sentuh dirimu."

Si pirang itu bergidik ngeri dengan permintaan ini. "Hah?"

"Ayolah, itu akan membantumu menjadi lebih santai."

Dia membawa tangan Baekhyun ke arah kejantanannya yang masih tertidur. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bermasturbasi sambil duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, merasakan sesuatu yang keras di pantatnya, tapi dia tetap terus mengurutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Dia menutup mata dan fokus pada gerakan tangannya, sementara Chanyeol mencium sisi leher dan membelai pahanya.

Baekhyun mengerang ketika tangan Chanyeol naik ke perut lalu mencubit putingnya. Gerakan tangannya menjadi lebih cepat, sudah benar-benar keras. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau begitu..." ia mengakhiri kalimat dengan napas kasar. Dia membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan menciumnya dalam irama yang sama dengan gerakan saat ia membawanya menuju klimaks.

Baekhyun menyerah berusaha menahan erangan, dan mendesah keras saat ia mencapai klimaks. Chanyeol mendorongnya ke tempat tidur lagi dan sebelum si pirang bisa memahami apa yang terjadi (ia masih bingung setelah orgasme), ia merasakan dua jari yang sudah dilapisi pelumas memasuki lubangnya.

"Ah... Itu menyakitkan!" Serunya sambil memejamkan mata. Chanyeol terus mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya, memasukkannya lebih dalam, sampai dia menemukan titik yang membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya. "Oh, gosh... Hentikan itu..." Dia mengerang, merasa kewalahan dengan sensasi ini.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia tetap melanjutkan dengan menambahkan jari lain. Baekhyun mencengkeram seprai, menggeliat sedikit ketika jari Chanyeol menumbuk sweet spot-nya terus menerus. Dia belum pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa akan terasa se-intens ini.

Dia merasa kosong ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya dengan cepat, tapi ia langsung memejamkan matanya lagi saat yang lebih tua mengangkat kakinya dan menekan ujung kejantanannya pada lubangnya.

"Baekhyun..." kata Chanyeol.

Dia menatapnya, dan Chanyeol mulai memasukkannya perlahan-lahan, matanya terpaku pada wajah memerah anak itu, yang berkerut membuat ekspresi kesakitan.

"Bernapas," gumamnya, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau ia menahan napasnya dari tadi.

Chanyeol menunggu beberapa menit sampai ia bisa menyesuaikan, mencium wajah dan leher Baekhyun dengan lembut. Setelah Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia bisa bergerak, ia mulai menggenjotnya perlahan, sangat terampil menemukan sweet spot-nya lalu menumbuknya terus-menerus.

"Sialan, kau sangat ketat..." kata Chanyeol antara mengerang dan mendesah.

Baekhyun merasa miliknya semakin mengeras karena Chanyeol menghujamnya semakin cepat dan keras.

Chanyeol menggigit bahunya lalu menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam kondom. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Baekhyun dan mengatur napasnya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berguling ke samping lalu mengurut kejantanannya dengan malas sampai ia mencapai klimaks lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat Chanyeol sedang membersihkan perutnya dengan kain basah, dan dia sudah memakai pakaiannya.

"Akhirnya..." katanya saat ia melihat si pirang membuka matanya. "Waktu kita hampir habis, kau harus memakai pakaianmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih berusaha untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Yo yo yo~ kayaknya yang bagian akhir-akhir bahasanya aneh deh.. maaf ya ._.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow dan review :)

See ya~


	5. V

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

.

 **\- V -**

.

Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat parkir gedung dan melihat jam di ponselnya. Jam enam pagi. Dia membuka pesan dari nomor tak dikenal yang diterimanya tadi malam dan membaca isinya.

 _Halo, Yoora!_

 _Aku kehabisan uang, jangan lupa untuk membawa catatan kalkulusku besok ke kelas yoga :)_

 _10:05 P.M._

Dia mengehela napas dan mengusap mata dengan jari-jarinya. Dia sangat lelah, dia hanya ingin pergi ke apartemennya dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan itu.

Dia melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke belakang tempat parkir. Beberapa mobil tua disimpan di sana, beberapa dijual, dan beberapa tampaknya dilupakan oleh pemiliknya. Chanyeol melepas penutup dari salah satu mobil-mobil itu, ternyata sebuah taksi oranye.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan cepat. Dia berhenti untuk minum kopi agar membuatnya tetap terbangun di jalan, karena dia harus menempuh perjalanan yang jauh, hampir ke pinggir kota.

Pikirannya melayang kepada anak itu, Baekhyun, dan rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Dia tampak begitu murung ketika ia mengantarnya pulang. Bisa saja hanya karena lelah, tapi bisa jadi karena kesalahannya. Mungkin ia telah menyakitinya. Dia telah mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan lembut, memastikan dia baik-baik saja karena itu merupakan yang pertama kali baginya.

Tidak pernah terpikir dalam hidupnya dia akan menyewa pelacur. Karena dia tidak punya alasan untuk itu. Dia tinggi, memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan uang yang banyak (setidaknya untuk saat ini). Jika dia ingin berhubungan seks, dia bisa mendapatkannya dengan gratis. Tapi itu sudah terjadi.

Seorang pria tinggi yang memakai hoodie melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan taksi di depan sebuah mal, dan Chanyeol menghentikan mobil untuknya. Setelah masuk, pria itu menurunkan tudungnya, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah cemberutnya dari kaca spion .

"Tiga tahun, Chanyeol. Selama tiga tahun aku telah berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran orang ini, lalu kau datang dan mempertaruhkan segalanya demi seorang pelacur cantik, _APA KAU SUDAH GILA_?!" teriaknya marah.

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas. Kalau seperti ini, seluruh kota akan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sekarang Jongin tidak akan berhenti bertanya tentang siapa dirimu! Kau seharusnya tidak boleh menarik perhatiannya! "

"Baik-"

"Tidak bisakah kau menyimpan milikmu itu di celanamu sekali saja, hah?! Kau keparat, Chanyeol! Ini bukan sebuah PERMAINAN!"

"Sehun, tenanglah," kata Chanyeol, matanya tertuju pada jalanan saat ia melaju. "Ini masih terlalu awal. Yixing ingin aku berbaur, aku harus mempekerjakan seseorang."

"Jangan-!" Sehun mendengus. "Kau bisa menyewa orang lain, tapi kau menyewanya karena kau MENGINGINKANNYA! Jangan coba untuk menjelaskan padaku kalau kau hanya melakukan pekerjaanmu, karena kau tidak, kau keparat tak berguna-"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Chanyeol. "Katakan saja pada Kai apapun yang dia tanyakan dan alihkan perhatiannya dariku, itu bukan masalah besar!"

Sehun masih marah di kursi belakang. "Baik. Terserah. Tapi aku tidak percaya kau mempertaruhkan hidup partnermu hanya karena pelacur."

"Dia bukan pelacur. Dan aku hanya mencoba untuk-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa tentangnya. Ini laporanku." Sehun meletakkan amplop kecil di kursi sampingnya. "Sekarang turunkan aku di sini, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Chanyeol memutar matanya pada tingkah rekannya dan berhenti di sisi jalan.

Sehun menyerahkan uang dari dompetnya dan membanting pintu taksi sambil berteriak, "Layanan yang buruk!"

Dia melihatnya pergi untuk beberapa saat, bertanya-tanya apakah ia memang telah mengacaukan semuanya saat ini. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian target mereka, tapi pikirannya yang membayangkan orang lain menyentuh Baekhyun telah membuatnya lengah, ia telah bertindak gegabah.

Anak itu begitu menarik. Dia persis seperti tipenya, dengan tubuh mungil, tangan cantik dan mata yang tak berdosa. Semakin sering ia pergi ke klub, ia semakin merasa Baekhyun menjadi lebih indah dan menggoda. Itu membuatnya sedih sekaligus marah melihat seseorang sepertinya berada dalam tempat seperti itu, ia bahkan telah menyalurkan beberapa kemarahannya pada Baekhyun saat pertama kali. Dia layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah egois, menikmati dan mengambil kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berada di dalam salah satu selimut yang dibuat oleh ibunya. Itu adalah salah satu favoritnya, warna merah muda dengan motif kelinci. Tirai ditutup, dan matanya terpaku pada TV kecil di kamarnya, yang diletakkan di atas sebuah bangku kayu kecil yang Baekhyun ambil dari ibunya (dia masih akan marah tentang hal itu kadang-kadang, tapi Baekhyun tahu dia tidak menggunakannya. Ditambah mereka tidak punya uang untuk membeli hal-hal seperti seperti meja atau bangku).

Ada sekantung besar marshmallow di sampingnya, sebuah kemewahan yang dia pikir dia layak untuk mendapatkannya setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Dia sudah menghabiskan beberapa hari terakhir dengan merasa sedih dan kelelahan, hampir tidak berbicara, dan sering melamun.

Baekhyun sudah setuju untuk melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang asing. Dia menyadari itu, bahkan ia telah memberikan persetujuan penuh berupa kontrak fisik, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan merasa _seperti ini_.

Memang terasa nikmat, pada saat itu -ia belum pernah klimaks dengan begitu nikmat dalam hidupnya, tapi setelah itu ia merasa seperti sentuhan Chanyeol masih tertinggal di kulitnya dalam artian yang buruk. Buruk, karena Chanyeol hanya terus menerus melakukan apa yang dia mau, dan ia tidak menunggu Baekhyun untuk setidaknya merasa sudah nyaman dengan apa yang ia berikan. Terlalu banyak keintiman, terlalu cepat.

Kenangan dari tangan Chanyeol akan terputar lagi dan lagi dalam pikirannya. Dia merasakannya pada bibirnya, lidahnya, miliknya berada dalam dirinya...

Biasanya hal itu akan membuatnya menjadi cemas atau menangis. Dan itu semua membuatnya ingin melompat keluar dari kulitnya.

Mungkin pekerjaan ini bukan untuknya. Dia tidak tahu berapa banyak yang ia dapatkan dari malam itu, tapi itu mungkin cukup banyak sehingga ia bisa berpura-pura bekerja selama beberapa bulan dan membantu ibunya membayar tagihan seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Mungkin dia bisa mencari sesuatu yang lain.

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka membawanya kembali ke saat ini. Ini masih terlalu awal jika ibu dan Jongdae sudah kembali.

"Baek!" Ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Tidur," kata Baekhyun datar.

Baekhyun memiliki seekor anjing, dan dia memberikan Kyungsoo salinan kunci apartemennya sehingga ia bisa memeriksanya jika mereka sedang berlibur. Tapi terkadang ia menyesalinya.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar dan memberinya semacam tatapan mencela. "Baekhyun, ini sudah dua hari, berhenti bertindak seperti kau barusan diperkosa," katanya, berjalan ke depan untuk membuka tirai.

Baekhyun merengek dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimutnya.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Ia mencoba untuk menariknya keluar dari selimut, tapi Baekhyun tetap bertahan. "Apa _itu_ buruk?"

"Aku... aku hanya merasa dimanfaatkan," kata si pirang, kepalanya masih berada di bawah selimut.

Kyungsoo duduk di sudut tempat tidur. "Yah, aku minta maaf telah mengenalkan pekerjaan ini padamu, tapi itu kan semacam inti dari pekerjaan ini?"

"Ini akan lebih baik jika ia langsung melakukannya. Tapi dia bertindak seperti seorang gentleman sebelum... Dia memperlakukanku seperti seseorang, kau tahu? Untuk sesaat aku pikir dia peduli padaku, ia bahkan mengatakan ia akan mengantarku pulang... Tapi kemudian dia malah... "

"Dia tidak akan membayarmu jika dia tidak menginginkanmu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," Kyungsoo beralasan lembut.

"Aku tahu, tapi... aku hanya... maksudku... hal ini... Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kau tidak masuk akal!" Kehilangan kesabaran, Kyungsoo menariknya lagi dari selimut, dan kali ini ia berhasil. "Apa yang kau rasakan? Sedih? Kecewa? Bersalah...? Oh, ya ampun, kenapa kau menangis?!" ia mengakhiri dengan nada frustrasi.

Baekhyun duduk dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan air matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Aku akan memberimu sepuluh menit untuk menenangkan dirimu dan bersiap-siap. Ini hari Senin, kita harus pergi melihat apakah kita bisa menemukan sesuatu di toko-toko."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sesuatu" adalah kode untuk salah satu produk dasar yang terus-menerus hilang dari rak, dan orang-orang selalu memburunya. Dia ingin tinggal di tempat tidur sepanjang hari, tapi ibunya sedang pergi dengan Jongdae ke dokter, dan Baekhyun tahu ia mengharapkan dirinya untuk berbelanja, jadi dia pergi ke kamar mandi, mandi dengan cepat, memakai celana dan kemeja yang ia lihat pertama kali, dan menuju keluar dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdebat tentang harga barang-barang yang terus naik dan keadaan ekonomi sambil berdiri di antrian panjang supermarket, masing-masing memegang dua kotak mie dan sekantung besar beras.

"Setidaknya ini masih murah," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak yakin itu hal yang baik," Baekhyun bergumam. Dalam upaya untuk menenangkan efek dari inflasi, pemerintah telah mengatur harga dari banyak item, yang akhirnya menjadi bumerang dengan membuat mereka lenyap dari rak karena harga yang rendah, dan menciptakan pasar gelap barang yang bahkan lebih buruk.

Ponsel bergetar di sakunya, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya setelah melihat itu ibunya. "Halo?"

Ada keheningan. "Ibu...?" Kata Baekhyun, dan kemudian dia mendengar suara tangisan yang samar. "Ibu! Ada apa?!"

 _"Maaf, aku baru saja pulang dan..."_

"Apa? Apa yang mereka katakan?"

 _"Mereka mengatakan Dae membutuhkan transplantasi sel induk."_

Baekhyun berdiri di sana, membeku.

Transplantasi sel induk itu sangat mahal, ia sudah mencari tahu sebelumnya, di hari yang sama saat saudaranya didiagnosis. Bahkan jika mereka menjual apartemen mereka, itu bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk membayar setengah dari biayanya.

"Dan... Tidakkah mereka punya jenis program bantuan keuangan? rencana pembayaran? Atau sesuatu?" Tanyanya, berusaha tetap tenang.

 _"Oh, Baekhyun, demi Tuhan!"_ Ibunya berseru seperti sedang memarahinya karena masih percaya pada dongeng. "Mereka punya sebuah program, tapi itu sudah benar-benar penuh. Mereka memberiku nomor telepon dari dua LSM, salah satunya tampaknya sudah tutup, dan yang lain mengatakan kita harus menunggu selama dua tahun! Dua tahun!"

"Kita... Kita pasti akan mendapat jalan keluar..." bisik Baekhyun.

 _"Aku pikir kau harus pindah ke kamar Dae sehingga kita dapat menyewakan kamarmu."_

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu..." kata Baekhyun sedih.

 _"Kita akan berbicara saat kau pulang. Di mana kau? "_

"Di supermarket dengan Kyungsoo. Kami menemukan mie dan beras."

 _"Bagus. Sampai jumpa. "_

"Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali sakunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

Percakapan dengan ibunya membuat Baekhyun melupakan keinginannya untuk berhenti bekerja. Ia tidak akan pernah menemukan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar di usianya saat ini, dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan keluarganya tenggelam dalam utang atau kelaparan hanya karena seorang pria telah _menyakiti perasaannya._ Dia mengejek dirinya. Itu terdengar begitu konyol. Dia harus menjadi lebih dewasa.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap cek itu dan kemudian menatap kembali pada Taeyeon beberapa kali sebelum dia berbicara.

"Lima belas persen?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Taeyeon menyalakan rokoknya lalu dia mendongak dari majalahnya dengan ketidaktertarikan. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku kira aku bisa mendapatkan lebih?" Kata Baekhyun. "Nyonya?" Tambahnya, berusaha terdengar sopan.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah memberikan segalanya! Klien, tempat untuk bertemu dengan mereka, pakaian, tempat untuk memuaskan mereka, aku bahkan memberimu makeup. Aku sudah terlalu murah hati melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. "

" _Well_ , ya, tapi-"

"Ada baju ganti untukmu di sana," Taeyeon memotongnya, mengisyaratkan pada sebuah kursi di dekat walk-in closet. "Park Chanyeol menyewamu selama seminggu," jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba seperti berhenti berdetak," dan dia ingin kau datang ke apartemennya malam ini. Ada taksi menunggumu di luar, jika kau terus membuatnya menunggu kau akan menjadi orang yang membayar taksi itu. "

"Aku-"

"Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa keluar dan menawarkan dirimu pada orang asing yang lewat di jalanan. Aku yakin seratus persen kau hanya akan bertahan sepuluh menit sebelum kau diculik, diperkosa dan dibunuh," kata Taeyeon tegas.

Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit dan mengambil pakaian untuk ganti. Taeyeon memilih sweater hitam kebesaran dan _ripped jeans_ biru malam ini. Dia menyisir rambutnya dan memoles makeup-nya terburu-buru, lalu berlari keluar untuk naik taksi.

Jumlah yang diterimanya masih cukup besar. Itu lima kali lebih banyak dari apa yang telah ia peroleh di kafe dalam satu bulan (upah minimum di sana benar-benar sebuah lelucon), tapi Baekhyun tidak menyangka ia hanya mendapatkan sebagian kecil dari apa yang dibayar klien. Yah, setidaknya semua tips miliknya.

Ia menghabiskan perjalanan melakukan perhitungan berapa banyak yang harus ia dapatkan untuk bisa membayar pinjaman yang digunakan untuk membiayai Jongdae. Ini membantunya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegelisahan karena ia akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

* * *

 **\- TBC -**

Hehe maaf baru update..

Hayoo ada apa dengan pcy dan osh? Siapakah mereka sebenarnya? Wkwkwk

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	6. VI

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- VI -**

 **.**

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun di antara lengannya saat ia menciumnya, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutnya dengan teliti. Anak itu merasa gelisah dan tegang pada awalnya, tapi Chanyeol selalu mengingatkannya untuk bernapas dan rileks, dan dia perlahan-lahan mulai tenang. Mereka masih berdiri di ruang tamu, karena Chanyeol langsung menariknya dan menciumnya saat ia akan masuk melalui pintu.

Baekhyun ingin dia berhenti. Dia benci merasa terjebak dalam pelukan pria itu. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya bergerak satu inci pun, dan setiap kali dia memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas ia masih akan tetap menciumnya di sekitar bibir dan rahangnya.

Dia tidak mengerti reaksinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak menyakitinya, ia tidak menyakitinya sekarang. Dia sedang berusaha untuk rileks dan menahan air matanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kesal dan membuatnya berhenti mempekerjakannya. Chanyeol itu lembut, muda dan tampan, tiga hal yang sangat langka di antara pelanggan _Little Midnight Sun_. Dia yakin bahwa orang lain akan meminta uangnya kembali atau mengambil apa yang telah dibayarkannya dengan cara kasar.

Chanyeol menyeretnya ke kamar tidur utama dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, segera menempatkan dirinya di atasnya. Posisi ini membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak berdaya dan bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Matanya akhirnya mengkhianatinya dan mengeluarkan air matanya ketika Chanyeol menanggalkan sweater-nya. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, terlalu asyik menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, tapi ketika ia menatap wajahnya, ekspresinya berubah dari penuh nafsu menjadi khawatir.

"Baekhyun?"

Si pirang itu menyeka air matanya yang mengganggu dengan tangannya. "Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu 'apa'? kau menangis... lagi," kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar kesal pada Baekhyun. Dia segera beranjak darinya. "Ada apa sekarang?"

"Tidak ada... aku... aku baik-baik saja," Baekhyun bergumam, tapi ia tahu yang Chanyeol tidak percaya padanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku mau mandi, tetap di sini," katanya.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun duduk. "Jangan pergi... Aku berjanji aku baik-baik saja!"

"Pertama, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Dan kedua, orang menangis membuatku tidak bergairah. "

Dan dengan itu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu meninggalkan kamar.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sweater-nya, yang telah dilempar ke lantai. Dia akan memakainya lagi, tetapi akhirnya hanya mencengkeramnya di dadanya dan meledaklah isak tangisnya.

 _Tidak berguna_ , katanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Kau tidak berguna._

.

.

Chanyeol tidak kembali bahkan setelah ia mendengar air berhenti mengalir. Dia mungkin memanggil seseorang untuk menjemputnya, Baekhyun menduga. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamar sekarang dan ia telah menenangkan dirinya.

Kamar ini sangat rapi dan modern, tidak ada klaster sama sekali (tidak seperti kamar tidurnya sendiri). Baekhyun sebenarnya mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih mewah, tapi dia benar-benar menyukai kamar Chanyeol ini. Bukan berarti itu penting pula, karena orang itu mungkin mengatakan pada Taeyeon bahwa ia adalah yang terburuk dan ia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar sambil memegang sebuah _cup_ di tangannya, dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi ia tetap menawarkan padanya diam-diam. Si pirang menerimanya dengan enggan.

Itu es krim _chocolate chip_. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, bingung.

"Kau beruntung, itu _cup_ terakhirku," kata pria itu ringan, dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Apa? Aku tidak berusaha untuk meracunimu, aku bersumpah. "

"Uhm, baiklah... Aku pikir kau akan membuangku," kata Baekhyun dan mengambil sesendok es krim. Itu menakjubkan.

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya, seakan maksudnya sudah jelas.

"Terima kasih..." gumam anak itu.

"Apa kau memiliki hari yang sulit lagi?"

"Ya..."

"Apa adikmu sudah lebih baik?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kami masih belum tahu pasti."

Mereka diam untuk sesaat, Baekhyun terfokus pada _cup_ , dan lega bahwa Chanyeol tidak marah padanya.

"Apa kau ingin menonton sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Aku menyewamu sepanjang malam, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang lebih awal." Dia tersenyum.

Dia mengajak Baekhyun ke ruang hiburan, dan membiarkannya memilih koleksi Blu-ray-nya sementara ia pergi untuk membuat popcorn (pada saat ini si pirang bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol mungkin memiliki semacam _fetish_ saat melihatnya makan, tapi ia tidak masalah).

"Kau penggemar Game of Thrones?!" Baekhyun hampir menjerit membawa _season_ ke empat di salah satu tangannya ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan semangkuk besar popcorn dan beberapa kantong permen.

"Siapa yang tidak?" Jawab Chanyeol. "Apa kau sudah menonton semuanya?"

"Ya, tapi aku hanya men-download-nya, aku belum pernah melihatnya dalam Blu-ray!"

"Kalau begitu pilih _season-_ nya."

Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya di sofa, menjauh dari Chanyeol sebisanya. Chanyeol pun terlihat tidak keberatan, mereka berdua tertawa dan membicarakan seri lainnya, seperti mereka adalah sepasang teman yang memiliki malam tenang bersama-sama. Chanyeol memesan sushi dan mereka membuat jeda untuk makan malam sebelum kembali ke ruang hiburan.

Sekarang Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia kagum pada bagaimana dia bisa merasa nyaman dengan Chanyeol ketika dia tidak menyentuhnya, tapi dia terus berusaha untuk mengingat orang itu adalah pelanggannya, dan kemungkinan besar ia tidak benar-benar peduli padanya.

Dia akhirnya jatuh tertidur di sofa saat episode keenam, kakinya hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tipis (ia telah melepas celana jeans-nya di suatu tempat).

.

.

Dia terbangun di sofa yang sama, dengan Chanyeol menunggu di dekatnya.

"...Baekhyun!" Serunya, suara pagi nya serak. "Kita tertidur, ini sudah jam 6:00!"

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun langsung terjaga. "APA?! Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak! "Katanya panik, langsung berdiri.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi sementara aku memasak sarapan," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari celananya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk sarapan, aku akan segera berpakaian dan pergi, terima kasih."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Itu tidak perlu, terima kasih," katanya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Ibunya mungkin berpikir ia sudah mati sekarang.

Dia mengiriminya pesan untuk memberitahunya dia sedang dalam perjalanan setelah ia mengenakan celana jeans dan menyambar tasnya. Chanyeol memakai kaos dan celana pendek, menunggu dengan kunci mobil di tangannya di ruang tamu.

"Ayo kita pergi," katanya, dan Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengannya.

.

.

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu," kata Baekhyun, melihat ke samping pada Chanyeol, yang sedang berjalan bersamanya menyusuri lorong gedung itu, bersikeras mengantarnya sampai pintu, seperti Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya yang ingin ia buat terkesan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menahan dirinya agar tidak mencela Chanyeol dan menekan tombol lift. Pintu segera terbuka. "Selamat pagi, Gain," katanya kepada salah satu tetangga, seorang wanita muda yang hidup dua lantai di bawahnya.

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Selamat pagi," katanya dengan senyum manis lebih diarahkan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak membiarkannya membalas, dan menariknya ke dalam lift dengan cepat, meraih pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin itu sudah keluar dari batas, tapi itu adalah kesalahan Chanyeol karena ia tampak begitu muda dalam pakaian non-resmi yang mahal dan bersikeras untuk bersikap seperti ini.

"Nah, ini milikku," ujar Baekhyun, setelah mereka berada di dekat pintu rumahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas waktunya. Aku pikir aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini, tapi besok aku akan di bar. "Dia menarik dompetnya dari sakunya dan memberikan seluruh uang yang ada di dompet itu pada Baekhyun.

"...Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun, merasa canggung saat ia mengambil uang itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memberikan uang tunai seperti ini, dan rasanya aneh. Terutama karena semua yang telah ia lakukan tadi malam hanyalah menangis lalu duduk dan makan malam.

"Sama-sama."

Baekhyun hendak berbalik untuk membuka pintu, tapi Chanyeol menahannya di tempat dan mencium bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu terbuka dan-

"BAEKHYUN?!"

Suara Nyonya Byun bergema di lorong. Anak itu mendorong Chanyeol dan melirik ibunya dengan mata lebar. "Ibu- Aku... aku..."

Dia melihat Jongdae juga ada di sana, mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, berdiri di samping ibunya melihat Chanyeol, yang masih memegang pinggang Baekhyun, kagum.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya mengancam.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ibunya memang sangat protektif terhadap dirinya, sering memperingatkannya tentang apa yang kebanyakan orang inginkan dan kenapa ia tidak boleh memberikannya kepada mereka. Jika dia tahu Baekhyun menjual tubuhnya, dia mungkin akan mati karena malu.

"Dia- dia..."

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, Nyonya," kata Chanyeol, mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari Baekhyun dan membungkuk hormat padanya. "Aku bekerja sebagai programmer, kami bertemu di bar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Anda pasti ibunya?"

Ibu Baekhyun masih sedikit heran. "Ya. Byun Hana," dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hm. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, kurasa."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melirik ke anak kecil, yang memegang kaki ibunya dengan satu tangan dan matanya tertuju pada dirinya. "Dan kau pasti Jongdae?"

Si pirang sedikit mengernyit, berusaha mengingat kapan ia mengatakan pada Chanyeol nama adiknya.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Apa kau pacar Baek?" tanyanya terus terang.

Baekhyun meringis. "Daemon"

"...Ya. Aku pacar Baek," jawab Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya menganga padanya.

"Jadi kalian akan menikah? Dan punya bayi?" anak kecil itu bersikeras, tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun berharap bumi terbelah dan menelannya.

"Mungkin nanti?"

"Tapi kalian harus tinggal di sini, karena aku tidak ingin Baek pergi," Jongdae menambahkan lebih serius.

"Dae, biarkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu semua itu, Sayang. Untuk saat ini ia dan Baekhyun adalah teman yang sangat baik, itu saja," Nyonya Byun menjelaskan, menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari keharusan untuk menjawabnya. "Yah, Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu dan terima kasih telah mengantar Baek pulang, tapi kalian benar-benar tidak boleh melakukan itu di lorong."

"Maaf, Nyonya Byun. Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," katanya.

Baekhyun sedikit lega. Kalau saja keluarganya tahu bagaimana situasi yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo berguling di tempat tidur king size dan membuka matanya perlahan. Sebuah lampu kecil di meja samping tempat tidur kamar hotel modern adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Kai duduk di sampingnya, hanya menutupi pinggangnya ke bawah dengan selimut. Masih sedikit mengantuk, Kyungsoo mengaguminya dari dadanya, lengan yang kuat, dan tangan jantannya menggenggam... ponselnya?

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan? "Tanyanya, sedikit ketakutan, merasa benar-benar terjaga sekarang. Jika itu orang lain ia pasti sudah merebutnya kembali, tapi ini adalah Kai, dan dia tidak berani.

Kai tersenyum, matanya masih menatap layar ponsel Kyungsoo. "Tak apa, sayang. Aku hanya menganggap hal yang teman kecilmu katakan tentangku itu lucu. "

Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. "...Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya lirih. Kai tidak pernah memeriksa ponselnya sejauh ini, tapi dia biasanya mengendalikan perilakunya. Saat itu ia pernah mengirim seseorang untuk mengikutinya selama dua minggu, karena ia menduga Kyungsoo menemui seseorang di belakang punggungnya. Untungnya dia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Jangan bertindak seperti kau tidak tahu." Kai memberinya tatapan yang berbahaya, lalu membacanya keras-keras. " _'Kyungsoo, kau bisa berakhir dengan peluru di antara matamu. Dia seorang penjahat'_ ," katanya dalam nada mengejek, suaranya dibuat-buat.

"Jongi-"

"Tapi, terima kasih untuk mengatakan kalau aku baik," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, itu benar..."

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang melihat hal itu," Kai tertawa, tapi kemudian mengatakan dengan nada serius, "Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak berpikir jika aku menyukaimu itu menentukan apa yang akan kulakukan. Apa lagi yang kau katakan padanya tentang aku?"

"Tidak ada! Aku bersumpah. Aku hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang kau lakukan denganku, tidak ada yang lain. Dan aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang konyol waktu itu. "

Kai menatap Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang lama, seperti sedang mengevaluasi dirinya.

Dia tampaknya tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Aku pikir aku yang akan memberinya peringatan," pungkasnya, dan meletakkan ponsel di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Jongin, tidak," Kyungsoo memohon padanya. "Dia tidak berbahaya, dia teman baikku-"

"Tenang, sayang, aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Hanya memperingatkannya," jawab Kai ringan, tapi anak itu tahu persis dengan nada suara itu. Itu nada yang selalu ia gunakan saat ia ingin menenangkan seseorang karena ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada mereka.

Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga dia salah.

"...Baik."

"Dan kau jangan berani-berani memberitahunya terlebih dulu."

Kyungsoo menunduk."... Aku tidak akan."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Maaf ya kemarin aku gak update... heheh

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	7. VII

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- VII -**

 **.**

"Lalu ibuku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak melakukan itu di lorong, aku pikir dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi dia malah berpura-pura menjadi pacar yang baik," kata Baekhyun sambil mencampur _apple martini_ untuk Taeyeon. Malam ini adalah gilirannya untuk menjadi bartender, dan sekarang ia berdiri di belakang konter, sementara Kyungsoo bersandar di sisi lain, bosan karena malam ini terasa sangat lambat. Telah terjadi protes besar di pusat kota sebelumnya, dan polisi telah menghentikannya secara paksa, membuat beberapa warga sipil terluka. Situasi seperti ini biasanya meninggalkan suasana ketegangan, dan orang-orang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah. -Satu-satunya konsumen yang datang sampai saat ini adalah pria bernama Kris, dan telah pergi dengan Junmyeon dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit yang lalu.

"Itu sangat aneh. Maksudku, aneh mulai dari es krim lalu menjadi semakin aneh. Orang itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu," kata Kyungsoo. "Dia mungkin mencoba untuk membuatmu mempercayainya sebelum dia menunjukkan padamu siapa dia yang sebenarnya... Kau menuang vodkanya terlalu banyak," tambahnya, menunjuk mixer dengan jarinya.

"Sialan." Baekhyun berhenti menuang vodka ke dalam mixer dan mengambil sekotak jus cranberry. "Tapi kenapa ia melakukan itu? Maksudku, dia kan membayar untuk menghabiskan malam bersamaku, tidak peduli apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak."

"Tapi kenapa dia bertindak seperti itu? Kenapa dia sangat peduli tentang dirimu? Ini tidak masuk akal."

Baekhyun mengocok mixer beberapa kali lalu menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bertindak seperti ini. Saat pertama kali mereka bersama, dia pikir orang itu bersikap baik hanya untuk membuatnya rileks agar dia bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi yang terakhir kali, dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyentuhnya setelah ia menangis.

Ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo tidak yakin jika orang asing akan tertarik padanya; tidak lebih dari tubuhnya, tetapi temannya benar. Lelaki tidak datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini untuk menemukan persahabatan atau cinta, mereka datang untuk memuaskan fantasi mereka.

Dia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada Chanyeol hanya karena ia sudah memberinya makanan dan mereka memiliki beberapa ketertarikan yang sama.

"Jimin!" Baekhyun berteriak. Anak laki-laki berambut merah mendongak dari ponselnya. "Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Taeyeon?"

Jimin mengangguk dan bangkit dari meja ia tempati untuk mengambil minumannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Baek," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah. "Ingat ia harus menghargai apa yang kau ditandai di kontrakmu."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam untuk sementara waktu, mendengarkan musik dan menatap tempat yang kosong itu. Baekhyun mulai merasa mengantuk, tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalian berdua mau pergi ke mana?"

Si pirang menoleh, tetapi orang yang tadi bicara dengan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang di lorong, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Jangan ikut campur," ia mendengar Taeyong mengomel.

"Kami hanya akan keluar untuk merokok sebentar, kita terlalu bosan." tambah Ten.

Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah Baekhyun lagi. "Aku ingin tahu mereka memakai rokok apa kali ini."

"Apa mereka tidak memakai rokok yang biasa?"

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya. "Benar."

Baekhyun memutuskan dia lebih baik tidak mengetahui tentang kecanduan Taeyong atau kekurangannya dan kembali ke menatap hampa sekitar, sampai seorang pria tinggi yang ia kenal memasuki tempat itu, dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri tegak.

"Itu dia," katanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihatnya malam ini.

"Pergilah bicara dengannya, aku akan menggantikanmu di sini," jawab Kyungsoo dan sambil berjalan di sekitar sudut untuk masuk ke bar.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol duduk di meja yang Jin tunjukkan. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus menyapanya, jadi dia hanya mengatakan, "Hai."

Pria itu meliriknya dan berkata, "Aku tidak percaya kau membuatku mengatakan kalau aku adalah pacarmu. Kau benar-benar payah dalam pekerjaan ini. "

Dan itulah Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tahu. "Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Itulah kenapa aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak datang bersamaku," Si pirang itu menjawab, kepalanya tertunduk. "Dan terima kasih karena tidak memberitahu pada ibuku yang sebenarnya."

"Mendengar nada bicaranya, aku rasa dia tidak tahu apa yang anak kecilnya lakukan selama ini. Dan itu bukan tugasku untuk menyampaikan berita ini," kata Chanyeol datar.

"Sekali lagi, aku sangat menyesal. Jangan komplain tentangku."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melakukannya?"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi... lebih baik. Kumohon," Baekhyun memohon dengan suara kecil, masih tidak menatapnya.

"Lebih baik bagaimana?"

"Aku akan... berhenti menangis."

"Apa itu semuanya?"

"Dan aku akan... tidur denganmu."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Itu bukanlah bonus, kau tahu, aku membayar untuk itu."

"Nah, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik padanya.

"Habiskan satu hari denganku, gratis."

"Sepanjang hari?"

"Iya."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak seharusnya mengatur pertemuan tambahan dengan klien tanpa sepengetahuan Taeyeon, tapi ini kan gratis, agar Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Berikan nomormu dan kita akan mengaturnya."

"...Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ini kebijakan Mrs. Taeyeon... aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah."

"Jika kau tidak ingin ada masalah, cepat berikan nomormu," tuntut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "...Baiklah," katanya lalu membisikinya nomor teleponnya.

Chanyeol menyimpannya dan mengantongi ponselnya sebelum berdiri. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tinggal malam ini, tapi aku mungkin akan datang besok. Minggu ini menjadi lebih sibuk daripada yang kubayangkan. "

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat padanya, menangkup wajahnya dan mengunci bibirnya dalam ciuman panas yang membuatnya benar-benar terengah-engah dan memerah.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

"Sampai jumpa..." bisik si pirang.

Dia kembali ke bar setelah itu, dan memperingatkan Kyungsoo agar tidak mengomentari apa pun.

.

.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan para pelayan lainnya bertukar pandang, terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar di klub. Teriakan itu datang dari luar, dan mereka mengenali itu adalah suara Ten. Tidak ada yang bereaksi sampai suara itu terdengar lagi.

"TOLONG!"

Jimin adalah yang pertama berjalan menyusuri lorong yang mengarah ke pintu belakang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan cepat. Yang lain ada di belakang mereka juga, tetapi mereka terus menjaga jarak dengan hati-hati.

Adegan yang menyambut mereka di luar sangatlah buruk. Junmyeon terbaring di trotoar, tampaknya tidak sadar. Seluruh sisi wajahnya merah dan bengkak, dan luka di dahinya masih mengalirkan darah. Celana jeans-nya juga berlumuran darah di bagian sekitar pahanya.

Ten menatapnya ngeri, tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Taeyong tampak seperti tidak tertarik, seperti biasa.

Jimin menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Junmyeon?!"

Baekhyun mendekat dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Dia menyadari kemejanya tidak dikancingkan. Ia membukanya lebih lanjut dan menemukan memar merah besar yang berada dari dadanya sampai ke pinggulnya. Napasnya menjadi cepat dan dangkal. "Seseorang panggil ambulans!" Baekhyun berteriak, takut.

"Itu hanya goresan, dia sudah terbiasa," ujar Taeyong.

Anak laki-laki yang terbaring itu mulai terbatuk keras. Jimin mencoba untuk membantunya duduk, tapi ini terbukti menjadi ide yang buruk ketika batuk Junmyeon semakin memburuk dan akhirnya mengeluarkan darah, mengotori baju Jimin.

"...Oke, mungkin kita harus memanggil ambulans," Taeyong mengakui dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Biarkan dia berbaring, baringkan dia!" seru Kyungsoo dari ambang pintu. Jimin, yang wajahnya sudah menjadi pucat seperti kertas, dengan lembut membuatnya berbaring lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" tanya Taeyeon, menerobos kerumunan anak laki-laki.

"Sebuah mobil barusan menjatuhkannya di sini seperti ini," Ten menjawab dengan gemetar. "Tae baru saja memanggil ambulans."

Dia berlutut di samping Baekhyun dan memeriksa memar di dada Junmyeon dengan khawatir. "Baiklah, kalian semua masuk ke dalam, aku akan pergi dengannya ke rumah sakit. Minseok, kau bisa menutup tempat ini, kita tidak akan rugi karena pelanggan juga tidak ada. "

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bergerak. Mereka masih shock.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Pergi!"

Baekhyun masih menatap khawatir pada wajah memar Junmyeon lalu mengikuti yang lain kembali ke dalam. "Siapa yang melakukan itu padanya?" Tanyanya berbisik.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kris."

Si pirang hanya menganga padanya. "Apa?! Apa itu sebabnya kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak membuatnya menyukaiku?"

Temannya mengangguk. "Iya. Meskipun ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dia pasti cukup stres malam ini. "

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Bayangan Junmyeon yang berdarah di trotoar itu tertanam di otaknya semalaman.

.

.

Atap bangunan milik Chanyeol ini sangat bagus dan bersih, terlihat pemandangan kota yang indah. Baekhyun mendongak ke langit malam dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ini ind-Chanyeol?!"

Dia menatapnya khawatir saat pria tinggi itu melompat ke tepi atap dengan cepat lalu duduk bersila. "Apa?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai, melihat kekhawatiran Baekhyun. "Kemarilah, pinggiran ini cukup luas," katanya, menepuk beton di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan dengan hati-hati naik untuk duduk di sampingnya, menghindari untuk melihat ke bawah. Chanyeol meminum botol yang dibawanya dari apartemen lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"...Aku tidak bisa minum," kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol terus menawarkan botol itu.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku mabuk lalu mendorongku?"

"Tidak, aku ingin membuatmu mabuk lalu kita akan bercinta."

"...Oke," Baekhyun menerima botol itu dan meneguknya. Wajahnya berkerut sedikit jijik. Dia menutup mulutnya dan memaksa dirinya untuk tetap menelannya. "Rasanya seperti neraka," katanya dengan suara serak, dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan itu."

"Aku harap." Dia meletakkan botol itu di antara mereka. "Apa kau sering datang ke sini?"

"Ya, ketika aku ingin berpikir," jawab Chanyeol, melihat pemandangan. "Atau membuat seseorang terkesan."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ini. "Kau tidak perlu membuatku terkesan, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi akan lebih menarik dengan cara ini," kata Chanyeol, lalu meneguk minuman itu lagi sebelum berbalik ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dalam pekerjaan seperti ini, tapi aku tidak mau kau menangis lagi."

Tatapannya begitu tajam sehingga si pirang harus berpaling. "Aku tidak akan menangis, aku sudah bilang..." ia mulai dengan suara rendah. "Dan itu tidak sulit untuk diceritakan, aku membutuhkan uang. Aku dulu punya pekerjaan tapi aku dipecat karena pemiliknya tidak mampu menggajiku lagi. Atau apapun katanya. Lalu temanku membawaku ke Little Midnight Sun, Taeyeon menerimaku, dan di sinilah aku. "

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Baekhyun minum lagi untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Aku juga punya pertanyaan, tapi aku takut ini akan mengganggumu," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini?" Tanyanya sambil bermain dengan sudut kertas di botol itu. "Pertanyaan paling pribadi yang orang lain tanyakan padaku adalah bagaimana french kiss pertamaku. Dan kau tahu kenapa itu... "

"Bagaimana french kiss pertamamu?" Tanya Chanyeol geli.

"... Kau yang pertama."

"Apa? Benarkah?! Jadi kau mengambil pekerjaan ini sebelum kau mencium siapa pun dalam hidupmu? Tidak heran kau begitu buruk."

Baekhyun tersipu. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin tindakan yang terbaik untuknya adalah melompat turun dan meninggalkan segalanya. "Ya, aku tahu itu gila."

"Meskipun aku tidak percaya," Chanyeol melanjutkan, menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Maksudku, dengan penampilanmu..."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada siapa pun."

"Standar yang tinggi?"

"Hmm... Lebih seperti kurangnya waktu?" Dia meneguk lagi, otaknya mulai merasa agak kabur dan tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat, tapi bagus karena di sini sangat dingin.

"Tapi kau sudah berada di SMA. Aku pribadi tidak akan melewatkannya. "

"Itu karena kau orang kaya dan tidak punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan," kata Baekhyun dengan tawa. Dia tidak bisa percaya dia telah mengatakannya dengan keras. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan, dan ia tertawa juga, lalu mereka terus bercakap-cakap. Bahkan walaupun ia sedang mabuk, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya berusaha menghindari pertanyaan itu.

.

.

Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun dengan kuat sambil mencium bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan begitu lama tanpa menyentuh Baekhyun malam ini. Mereka kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol, dan ia telah memojokkannya di dinding.

Baekhyun membuat suara lucu saat dia sedang dicium dan disentuh pada waktu yang sama. Anak itu perlahan-lahan mulai menggerakkan lidahnya, membuat Chanyeol terkejut, tapi ia kembali melanjutkan ciuman itu dengan antusias. Dia bahkan berani mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol (alkohol melakukan sebuah keajaiban). Chanyeol membiarkannya menjadi orang yang memimpin ciuman itu untuk sementara waktu, tapi kemudian ia menarik tengkuknya, membuatnya berhenti dan terkesiap. Chanyeol kembali menguasai ciuman itu, dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah di lengannya.

Chanyeol mengangkatnya, yang untuk beberapa alasan membuat si pirang tertawa, dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, di mana ia dengan lembut membaringkannya. Dalam beberapa detik ia sudah menciumi leher Baekhyun, menghisapnya keras.

"Jangan membuat tanda!" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membayarmu sampai itu memudar," Chanyeol menggerutu, terus melanjutkannya.

Saat mulutnya bekerja di leher Baekhyun, tangannya sibuk berkeliaran di tubuh Baekhyun. Dia ingin menyentuh setiap inci kulit yang lembut itu, dan pakaiannya menjadi sangat menjengkelkan sekarang.

Kali ini ia mendapat kenikmatan tersendiri karena dia melepaskan pakaiannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia senang melihat bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun perlahan-lahan terekspos. Si pirang tersipu dan tidak tahu harus melihat kemana saat Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Chanyeol memberi ciuman di paha Baekhyun sambil menarik celana dan underwearnya agar terlepas. Anak itu menutupi matanya dengan lengannya, merasa tegang ketika bibir Chanyeol mendekat ke arah selangkangannya.

Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu, kan? Ia bertanya-tanya. Sebelum dia bisa mengira sebuah jawaban, penisnya sudah dilahap oleh mulut Chanyeol dan dia mendesah sambil melengkungkan punggungnya. Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia memegang pinggul anak itu, lalu memasukkan seluruhnya beberapa kali, matanya memandang mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka dan tertutup karena mendesah. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun klimaks terlebih dulu, jadi dia berhenti dan duduk.

"Berbalik, bertumpu pada tangan dan lututmu," gerutunya, dan Baekhyun segera mematuhinya.

Chanyeol merasa hampir klimaks saat melihat pantat Baekhyun yang ditampilkan seperti itu di depannya. Dia menyentuh pantat itu dengan tangannya dan menampar salah satunya, keras. Baekhyun menjerit, terkejut, dan Chanyeol mengulanginya lagi, melihat bagaimana kulit itu menjadi sedikit memerah.

Seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan kecanduan barunya, dia tidak berhenti menamparnya bahkan di saat ia mulai mempersiapkan penisnya. Si pirang hanya pasrah, merintih ketika dia melakukannya terlalu keras, setiap tamparan hanya membuatnya miliknya menjadi lebih keras. Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti untuk fokus mempersiapkan Baekhyun.

Bagian bawah Baekhyun terasa perih dan sakit pada saat Chanyeol akhirnya mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam dirinya. Dia memegang pinggangnya tegas sambil memasukkan seluruh penisnya dengan sekali hentak.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggeliat, tapi Chanyeol menahannya di tempat. Dia belum siap untuk dimasuki secepat ini, dan ada air mata keluar di sudut matanya.

"Maaf," kata Chanyeol, tapi dari nadanya, mereka berdua tahu dia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya secara stabil, lambat, yang menggoda prostat Baekhyun, membuatnya merasakan campuran rasa sakit dengan rasa nikmat. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menumpu dirinya hanya dengan satu tangan dan mengurut penisnya dengan tangan yang lain untuk membantunya mencapai klimaks, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menampar tangannya, dan ia akhirnya menyerah, tapi memilih untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Chanyeol, lebih cepat.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakannya. Baekhyun meneriakkan namanya lagi dan lagi. Dia akhirnya menyerah, melepaskan tumpuannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terbaring di kasur. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu di perutnya lalu ia mencapai klimaksnya pada saat yang sama dengan Chanyeol, yang juga mencapai orgasmenya, terus merangsangnya lagi sampai penisnya rileks, dan ia jatuh di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mabuk tidak berpikir dua kali untuk meringkuk ke arah Chanyeol yang telah tertidur.

.

.

Bar memang terletak di jalan utama, tetapi pada jam 4:00, jalan itu terasa sangat sepi. Ada beberapa pemabuk yang berjalan dari waktu ke waktu, dan mobil lewat setiap satu menit atau lebih.

Itu menakutkan.

Biasanya Baekhyun pulang dengan Kyungsoo naik mobilnya, yang diparkir hanya dua blok jauhnya, tapi hari ini temannya tidak bisa pulang bersamanya, dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Kai. Si pirang tidak berpikir banyak, dan hanya melambaikan tangan lalu pergi, berharap ia bisa mendapatkan taksi segera.

Dia melihat jam di ponselnya perlahan. Baru tiga menit ia berdiri di sana, dalam dingin, tapi rasanya seperti seabad.

Baekhyun mendengar deru mesin mendekat dan melihat ke arahnya, berharap itu adalah sebuah taksi, tapi itu hanya sebuah van besar warna hitam. Dia langsung mengabaikannya setelah ia melihat itu bukan jenis mobil yang ia cari, tapi van misterius itu terus mengurangi kecepatannya dan semakin mendekat ke trotoar. Ini membuatnya gugup, tapi dia pikir dia terlalu berlebihan, dan terus mengabaikannya.

Ketika van menepi tepat di depannya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia harus segera berlari. Dua orang asing keluar dari kendaraan itu. Anak itu mencoba untuk berbalik dan lari, tapi salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkapnya dan dengan mudah menyeretnya ke dalam van.

Baekhyun berteriak minta tolong, tapi satu-satunya orang yang lewat hanyalah seorang pria yang tampak berhenti selama dua detik lalu kembali berjalan seolah-olah ia telah melihat apa-apa.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Hayoo siapa yang nyulik baek? Pasti udah pada tau kan :P

Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	8. VIII

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 _Trigger-warning: first scene includes non-con attempt_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- VIII -**

 **.**

Baekhyun didorong ke sebuah ruangan lalu pintunya ditutup dengan kasar. Dia tidak tahu di mana dia berada, dan dia tidak berani menyentuh kain yang menutupi matanya. Dia dibawa ke sana dengan pistol yang menekan punggungnya, suara laki-laki yang terdengar sedikit bosan di belakangnya mengatakan kepadanya di mana untuk berbelok dan di mana ia harus mewaspadai tangga. Dia hampir jatuh ketika tersandung kursi, sehingga ia menebak bahwa ia berada di sebuah rumah.

Sebelumnya, dia tidak berani membuka mulutnya ketika ia dilemparkan ke dalam van karena ada senjata api yang menunjuk ke wajahnya. Dia hanya diam, hatinya berdebar di dadanya dan otot-ototnya menegang, pikiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi berpacu di pikirannya. Dia tersentak setiap kali ada orang di dalam mobil yang berbicara, yakin bahwa kata-kata selanjutnya akan berbicara tentang nasibnya. Nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan tidak memprovokasi orang-orang ini. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk keluar dari semua ini.

Dia mendengar suara kasur berdecit karena gerakan seseorang dan suara langkah yang mendekatinya. Napasnya menderu. Tiba-tiba ada jari-jari kasar yang mengelus wajahnya lalu melepas penutup matanya.

Dia sedang berhadapan dengan pelanggan Kyungsoo, Kai.

"Hai," kata pria itu dengan seringai puas. "Kau sepertinya terkejut melihatku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi kau selalu sibuk," katanya dengan santai. "Aku pikir akan lebih mudah untuk menemuimu di luar jadwalmu."

Rahang Baekhyun menganga, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kemarilah." Jongin memegang lengannya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan. Baekhyun tidak melawan, dan matanya tetap tertuju ke lantai saat Jongin duduk sangat dekat dengannya. "Kau sangat penurut ya," pujinya, meletakkan tangannya di paha anak itu dan meremasnya ringan. "Terus menjadi anak yang baik dan kau tidak akan terluka," ia berbisik di telinganya.

Getaran turun ke bawah tulang Baekhyun setelah ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, dan perutnya terasa berputar jijik membayangkannya.

"Tapi sebelum kita melakukannya, aku ingin memperjelas beberapa hal, Baekhyunnie," kata Jongin, sedikit menjauh. Dia meraih dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Satu, aku adalah alasan kau tidak mati dibunuh di tempat Taeyeon. Anak buahku melindungi tempat itu. Kau pikir jenis orang seperti apa akan datang ke bar berisi anak laki-laki yang cukup menarik? Dan menurutmu anggota polisi akan peduli apa yang terjadi pada sekelompok pelacur ilegal?" Dia mencibir. "Jadi mulai berterimakasihlah padaku, dan berhenti mengatakan pada Kyungsoo apa yang harus dilakukannya. Itu tadi termasuk dalam poin ke dua. Apa yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu, berhenti berbicara tentang diriku. Apa kau mengerti? Atau apa aku harus mengancammu dengan, mungkin, membawa akhir yang lebih cepat untuk adikmu yang sakit itu?"

Penyebutan Jongdae memicu kemarahan Baekhyun. Dia menarik wajahnya dari tangan Jongin dan melotot tajam padanya, rasa takutnya berubah menjadi murka. Beraninya bajingan ini berbicara tentang adiknya?

"Jangan libatkan dia," katanya dengan gigi terkatup.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi, kau sudah paham."

"...Ya."

"Bagus." Senyum jahat menyebar di bibir pria kecokelatan itu. "Jadi sekarang ayo kita mulai..." Dia perlahan-lahan menarik ritsleting hoodie Baekhyun turun. Anak itu hanya bisa melihatnya, bibir bawahnya gemetar.

Hoodie itu dilemparkan ke lantai. Baekhyun masih memakai seragamnya di balik hoodie tadi, dan ia menatap ngeri saat Jongin membuka kancing-kancing rompinya, yang bergabung dengan hoodie dan dasi kupu-kupunya dalam waktu singkat. Ketika kancing keempat kemejanya dibuka, memperlihatkan dadanya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan reaksi otomatisnya mendorong tangan Jongin pergi.

Jongin mendecih. "Bersikaplah dengan baik, jangan menguji kesabaranku," ia memperingatkan.

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan," bisiknya.

Jongin mengabaikannya. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memaksa tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya, kemudian melanjutkan membuka kancing kemejanya. Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya menegang saat ia melihat kemejanya juga jatuh ke tumpukan kecil pakaiannya di lantai.

Jongin mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan naik ke atasnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa begitu tak berdaya seperti ini. Dia tersentak saat ia merasa tangan Jongin berjalan naik dan turun di bagian tubuhnya. Dia tahu itu adalah hal yang bodoh untuk dilakukan, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memberontak dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

"Diam!" Ia berteriak.

Jongin menekan pergelangan tangannya ke tempat tidur di kedua sisi kepalanya dan menggunakan berat tubuhnya untuk menindihnya agar dia diam. Tapi, Baekhyun tetap meronta-ronta liar di bawahnya.

Salah satu pergelangan tangannya dibebaskan, dan tamparan keras melayang di wajahnya. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berbaring lemas.

"Aku mengatakan padamu untuk berperilaku baik," Jongin mendesis. Baekhyun merasa matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jongin menjilat tetesan air asin di pipinya, kemudian lidahnya membuat jalan ke bibirnya, dan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menciumnya penuh semangat, menjilati setiap sudutnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan hanya pasrah, berharap ini akan segera berakhir.

Jongin sedang dalam proses melepas celana Baekhyun ketika ada ketukan keras di pintu.

"Sibuk!" Teriaknya, matanya tidak meninggalkan paha Baekhyun sekarang telah telanjang.

"Boss, ini mendesak!" Seseorang berseru dari luar. Baekhyun tahu suara itu. Itu suara salah satu pengawal Kai, Sehun.

"Sialan," kata Jongin pelan. "Jangan bergerak," tambahnya sebelum ia bangun dan pergi untuk membuka pintu.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit sementara dua orang lainnya berbicara dengan suara berbisik. Jongin mengutuk keras dan itu membuatnya mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, hanya untuk melihat orang itu meninggalkan kamar. Sehun melangkah masuk, dengan tampang seperti biasanya, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Anak itu duduk dengan cepat dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Dia menekan dirinya ke kepala tempat tidur dengan ketakutan karena Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Sehun. Dia tidak menerima jawaban. "Dia tidak akan kembali untuk sementara waktu," tambahnya. Dia meraih selimut dan menariknya lepas dari Baekhyun. Dia menatap tubuhnya, menghela napas, membiarkan selimut jatuh lagi ke tubuh Baekhyun lalu ia melepaskan celana jeansnya.

Semua warna terkuras dari wajah Baekhyun dan ia membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan jeritan ketika Sehun mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya sebelum menurunkan celananya.

"Dengar, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini," kata Sehun. Ia mengayunkan pisau tanpa ragu-ragu dan menggores sisi kakinya sendiri. Ia mendesis, menekan lukanya hingga banyak darah yang keluar, dan menodai tangannya dengan darah.

Dia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan menggosokkan jari-jarinya di pipinya, membuatnya tampak seperti sedang terluka. "Baekhyun, aku tahu kau masih shock sekarang, tapi aku ingin kau mengikuti instruksiku, oke?" Katanya, masih mengoleskan darah di wajahnya. Dia berbicara dengan tenang, dengan nada profesional yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun dia akan mampu mengucapkannya. Apakah dia sudah mati? Apakah ini hanya mimpi?

Baekhyun perlahan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau berteriak ketika aku menyuruhmu. Membuatnya terdengar seperti kau sangat kesakitan dan menangis, apa kau bisa melakukannya untukku?" Tanya Sehun.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan wajahnya dan dengan cepat membersihkan tangannya dengan kemeja Baekhyun. "Ada banyak orang di luar, dan aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja denganmu. Harus terlihat seperti aku melakukan sesuatu padamu dulu. Baiklah, pada hitungan ketiga. Satu dua tiga!"

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berteriak seperti saat Jongin masih ada dan akan menyerangnya. Sehun memberinya acungan jempol. "Sekali lagi," katanya.

Sehun membuatnya terus melakukannya selama beberapa menit, mem-variasikan frekuensi dan panjang tangisannya. Setelah ia pikir itu cukup, dia mengatakan pada Baekhyun agar ia segera berpakaian secepat mungkin, dan Baekhyun melakukannya, berusaha mengendalikan tangan gemetarnya.

"Sekarang, berpura-puralah pingsan. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bergerak atau membuka matamu," dia menginstruksikan. Sehun meraihnya ke dalam gendongannya dengan mudah. "Dan kalau ada yang bertanya, hari ini aku berhubungan seks denganmu, dan itu terasa sangat sakit hingga kau pingsan. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini kepada siapa pun. Temanmu, keluargamu, ataupun polisi. Jangan satu pun. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi dan menutup matanya, lalu merasakan Sehun sudah membawanya ke luar. Dia mendengar gemuruh pelan suara di luar, dan beberapa orang bertanya tentangnya di tengah jalan, tapi tidak ada yang melakukan upaya apapun untuk menghentikan Sehun.

Baekhyun merasa lega ketika orang itu meletakkannya di kursi belakang mobil, ia berkata akan membawanya ke tempat yang aman dan melaju pergi, setiap detik menariknya menjauh dari Kai. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun melakukan hal ini, karena Jongin adalah bosnya, tapi ia yakin sekarang bahwa Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya. Dan dengan pikiran itu, ia tertidur.

.

.

"Dia tidur," ia mendengar Sehun bergumam.

"Sempurna," sebuah suara rendah menjawab, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa itu. Dia begitu kelelahan, ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Pintu mobil dibuka dan Sehun meraihnya ke dalam gendongannya. Ia ditempatkan dengan lembut pada kursi belakang yang lain, di mana ia tertidur lagi dalam beberapa detik.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun ia berada di tempat tidur yang nyaman. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitar, ini bukan kamarnya. Ini... milik Chanyeol. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Berapa lama ia tidur? Di mana Sehun?

Dia merasa seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk, tapi rasa sakit dari pipinya mengatakan kepadanya itu bukan mimpi. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Sehun membawanya keluar dari neraka itu.

Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan melihat dirinya hanya mengenakan _wife beater_ kebesaran dan celana pendek. Jam duduk di sisi meja menunjukkan bahwa sekarang jam dua siang.

Dia mengerutkan kening, tidak dapat berpikir tentang cara yang logis bagaimana ia mungkin bisa berakhir di kamar ini.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun!" Kata Chanyeol yang datang dengan gembira. Dia membawa nampan berisi makanan, yang diletakkan di tempat tidur di samping anak itu. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, sepertinya ia siap untuk pergi keluar. "Aku datang untuk membangunkanmu. Apa kau lapar?"

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Chanyeol... Apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku pergi untuk mencarimu di klub tapi ternyata sudah tutup, ketika aku akan pergi ada orang yang muncul dan berusaha untuk masuk," Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan. "Aku mengatakan padanya klub itu sudah tutup dan dia bertanya apakah aku tahu pemiliknya, aku berkata ya dan bertanya kenapa, dan dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang mengantar anak laki-laki ke rumah. Singkat cerita, aku menawarkan untuk membawamu pulang, tapi kau berlumuran darah dan aku berasumsi kau tidak ingin ibumu melihatmu seperti itu- "

"IBUKU!" Baekhyun tersentak dan panik mencari tasnya.

"Tenang, aku sudah meneleponnya tadi jam lima pagi, ternyata ia bahkan belum bangun. Aku bilang kalau kau menginap di rumahku. Dia tidak terdengar bahagia, tapi mengatakan itu baik-baik saja." Ujar Chanyeol berseri-seri.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Kau benar-benar menakjubkan, Chanyeol, terima-"

"Tapi, aku akan membuatmu membayar ini semua dengan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku," Chanyeol memotongnya.

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengambil sepotong roti dari nampan. "Baiklah."

"Jadi, bisa aku minta...?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun segera menjawab, mengetahui apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Baiklah."

"Aku baru saja mengalami sedikit masalah dengan seseorang tapi tidak apa-apa sekarang..." katanya samar-samar sebelum ia terus mengunyah roti, yang benar-benar sangat enak.

"Cobalah untuk tidak mendapat masalah lagi. Baekhyun, kau menempatkan dirimu ke dalam sebuah dunia yang mungkin sedikit terlalu berbahaya bagi dirimu untuk menanganinya," kata Chanyeol, menasihatinya dengan campuran khawatir dan marah pada wajahnya.

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol mengetahui tentang dirinya terlalu banyak dan sepertinya dia tahu segalanya, tapi dengan cepat ia menepisnya. Itu tidak mungkin, kan? "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja."

Muncul keheningan yang penuh dengan ketegangan tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah melepas pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun gelisah di bawah tatapannya. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, tapi aku akan kembali dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam," kata Chanyeol. "Kau bisa mandi dan menonton sesuatu di ruang hiburan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan Chanyeol membungkuk untuk memberinya kecupan di bibir.

"Kau aman di sini," bisiknya sebelum ia bangkit dan pergi.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

NGGAK TAU MAU NGOMONG APA DAH...

Makasih buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan review :)

See ya~


	9. IX

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo, Crackpair; Baek x ...**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **-** **IX** **-**

 **.**

Peristiwa pada hari itu mulai muncul kembali di dalam pikiran Baekhyun saat ia bersiap untuk mandi di apartemen Chanyeol. Pertemuannya dengan Kai terus menghantuinya, tidak peduli seberapa keras ia telah mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang _hampir_ terjadi kepadanya. Berada di ranjang, di bawah laki-laki itu, yang sepertinya menjadi saat-saat paling lama dalam hidupnya.

Dia yakin bahwa Taeyeon tidak akan melakukan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Jika apa yang Kai yang katakan itu benar, tentang ia dan gengnya yang mengurus tempat itu, Taeyeon pasti tidak akan mempertaruhkan risiko hubungannya dengan Kai hanya karena Baekhyun. Dia mungkin malah akan menyuruhnya untuk melayani Kai secara gratis, untuk menjadikan pelayanannya sebagai pembayaran.

Baekhyun rasa ia tidak bisa bekerja seperti ini lagi, pikirnya sambil merendam dirinya di dalam air hangat. Dia hanya seorang anak yang berusaha untuk membantu keluarganya, ia tidak cocok untuk lingkungan semacam ini. Ia tidak bisa jika harus bertemu dengan penjahat setiap hari dan bertindak seperti itu adalah hal biasa, orang-orang yang hanya mengatakan 'sangat menyedihkan' dan berpaling ketika salah satu rekan kerjanya terluka parah karena perlakuan kliennya, juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat temannya jatuh cinta dengan monster.

Atau harus ia sebut, mantan teman?

Kai tahu tentang Jongdae. Satu-satunya caranya bisa mengetahui tentang keluarga Baekhyun adalah melalui Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu Kai pagi ini. Baekhyun ingat saat ia bicara, ia tidak menatap matanya, dan caranya berbalik dengan cepat, seperti ia ingin menghindarinya.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya menegang dan tenggorokannya terbakar saat ia menyadari sebuah kebenaran:

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan ia telah membantu Kai dengan mengatakan kepadanya agar ia pulang sendiri.

Baekhyun berdiri dari _bathtub_ dengan sedikit kasar sampai ia hampir tersandung saat ia akan melangkah keluar. Dia menarik handuk dari salah satu lemari Chanyeol dan hanya meletakkannya di bahunya, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke kamar, air menetes dari tubuhnya.

Dia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Bajuku, Bajuku," desisnya pada dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun mengeringkan tubuhnya sambil mencari pakaiannya di sekitar kamar. Dia memeriksa lemari dan keranjang cucian, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dia ingin segera berhenti.

Mengutuk pelan, dia berjalan keluar. handuknya jatuh, membuatnya benar-benar telanjang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan tak sengaja melihat ruang cuci, di mana ia menemukan pakaiannya tergantung di rak pengeringan.

Apa Chanyeol yang mencucinya? Dia menggeleng, ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan orang itu atau tingkah misteriusnya. Dia meraih pakaiannya dari rak pengeringan dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memakainya dengan cepat. Dia mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu-

Yang tidak bisa dibuka.

Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu dengat kuat lagi dan lagi, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Dia mendorong pintu dengan semua kekuatannya. Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

Frustrasi, Baekhyun melangkah mundur dan menendangnya, yang hanya membuat kakinya kesakitan. Dia menekan punggungnya ke pintu dan membiarkan dirinya meluncur perlahan ke lantai. Dia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, menyerah.

.

.

Kyungsoo selalu iri dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang harus ia perjuangkan untuk bisa bertahan hidup selama krisis ekonomi, sebagai kelompok, dan itu sama sekali berbeda untuknya yang terjebak di dalam kelompok dengan bajingan kasar yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya.

Ibu Kyungsoo telah mulai menderita depresi setelah ia keguguran beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia mulai minum, merokok, memiliki teman yang statusnya dipertanyakan. Entah bagaimana depresinya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda dan berbahaya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggap ibunya telah meninggal, dan digantikan oleh seseorang yang sakit, yang mengancamnya dengan pisau lebih dari satu kali.

Ayahnya tidak lebih baik, tapi ia memang sudah seperti itu selama yang Kyungsoo ingat. Ayahnya selalu mengingatkan pada dirinya betapa tidak berguna dan tidak berharganya dirinya, bagaimana kehidupannya akan jauh lebih baik tanpa Kyungsoo, dan selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukulnya. Dia selalu mengeluh tentang Kyungsoo dan menyalahkan dirinya untuk segalanya, membuatnya menjadi budak di rumah karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang bekerja mendapatkan uang (setidaknya sampai ia mulai bekerja).

Hari ini telah menjadi salah satu dari hari-hari di mana mereka akan bertengkar (ibunya hilang dan ayahnya mengira dia tahu betul di mana dia berada atau bisa mencarinya), dan sekarang Kyungsoo mendapat memar di lehernya, memar yang akan dengan mudah dilihat oleh kliennya. Kyungsoo menghela napas sambil menatap dirinya di cermin dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan memar itu dengan kerah kemejanya.

Dia biasanya berada di bagian depan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan klien barunya, Kai. Dia tinggi, muda, tampan, dan membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang diinginkan. Dia takut pada Kai saat pertama kali -Kai selalu membawa senjata dan dikelilingi oleh anak buahnya, tapi ia segera menyadari bahwa ia tidak menimbulkan ancaman untuk Kai, yang berarti bahwa ia aman bersamanya.

Sehun membawanya ke kamar Kai dan mengetuk pintu sebelum membiarkannya masuk. Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya yakin apakah Kai benar-benar tinggal di sana atau apakah itu hanya markas geng-nya, tapi memang di tempat ini di mana mereka biasanya bertemu.

Kai berteriak pada seseorang di telepon ketika ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Dia jauh lebih baik daripada klien Kyungsoo yang dulu. Pelanggan terakhirnya adalah seorang pria yang usianya tiga kali lipat dari dirinya dan selalu menyuruhnya untuk menungging, dia juga hanya menyentuh pinggulnya saat mereka berhubungan seks. Dia benar-benar hanya menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai sebuah 'lubang' untuk memuaskannya.

Sebenarnya, Kai adalah orang pertama yang pernah menciumnya di bibir. Kai berkata bahwa dia tidak biasanya melakukan hal itu, tapi bibir Kyungsoo terlalu menggoda.

Kai tersenyum manis padanya ketika ia mengakhiri panggilan di telepon. Dia meletakkannya di nakas dan memberi isyarat untuk Kyungsoo agar ia mendekat. Anak itu duduk di sampingnya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Hei," kata Kai. "Maaf tentang teriakan tadi. Aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bodoh."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kau pasti sangat frustasi."

"Memang." Kai menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo, memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangan. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengendus leher anak itu. "Soo... Kau bau seperti deterjen," ujarnya dengan nada tegas.

"Maaf," kata Kyungsoo cepat. "Aku kehabisan sabun dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya di toko, aku harus menggunakan deterjen untuk membersihkan tubuhku"

"Kalau begitu beli yang mahal. Ayolah, sayang, aku membayarmu dengan mahal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Kai menasehatinya dengan suara lembut.

"Benar juga,"ujar Kyungsoo malu. Memang ada versi lain yang biasanya sangat mahal dari setiap produk dasar yang habis, tapi Kyungsoo secara otomatis akan mengabaikannya, karena harganya kadang-kadang bisa mencapai dua puluh kali lipat dari harga biasanya. "Maaf aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk- "

"Ssst," bisik Kai, wajahnya bergerak untuk mencium leher Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Berhenti meminta maaf."

Dia menghentikan gigitan kecilnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya tegas. Dia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memunculkan ekspresi berbahaya di wajahnya. "Ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu?!"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo meletakkan tangan lehernya. "Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" serunya putus asa. Dia sudah menyadari betapa posesifnya Kai.

"Lalu apa itu?!"

"Itu... Di rumah." Kyungsoo menunduk ke lantai. "Ayahku yang melakukannya," bisiknya, melihat tidak ada gunanya berbohong. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Kai diam begitu lama sehingga Kyungsoo mulai berpikir lebih baik ia segera berdiri dan mencoba untuk lari.

"Ayahmu mencoba mencekikmu?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo menemukan ayahnya tergeletak di tanah di depan rumah mereka. Dia hampir tidak sadar, wajahnya berdarah dan bengkak, dengan sebuah catatan di atas tubuhnya yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat dan tanda tangan Kai.

Kai telah menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil untuknya. Ketika ia tiba dengan menyeret koper tua di belakangnya, Kai sudah ada di sana, duduk di sofa, menunggunya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan koper dan berlari ke arahnya. "Kai, terima kasih, a-"

"Jongin," Kai menyela, melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Namaku. Namaku Jongin. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Kai lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, denyut jantungnya semakin cepat dengan perasaan cintanya pada Ka-Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti memikirkan masa lalu. Dia mencoba menekan nomor Baekhyun untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya pada hari itu. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar meneloponnya. Terdengar nada dering beberapa kali sebelum seseorang menjawabnya.

 _"Halo?"_ suara kecil Jongdae menjawab.

"Hai, Dae. Ini Kyungsoo, apa Baek ada di rumah?"

 _"Tidak, dia tidak ada di sini, dia bersama pacarnya."_

"Oh... Baiklah, aku akan menelepon lagi nanti. Bye."

 _"Bye!"_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening saat ia meletakkan teleponnya. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan dengan Chanyeol jam segini?

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia takut dengan apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan pada temannya setelah ia melihat ekspresi penuh nafsu yang ditampilkannya di saat hari pertama mereka bertemu. Jongin bisa menjadi sedikit kasar dan mengintimidasi, dan Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran buruk jika sudah berkaitan dengan pekerjaan ini.

Kyungsoo telah belajar untuk tidak terlalu cemburu pada pelacur Jongin yang lain. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang selalu didatangi oleh Jongin, dan satu-satunya yang disewanya untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya. Selain itu, ia sangat ragu jika Jongin akan menyukai Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menyesap tehnya dan menatap Yixing serius.

"Kami sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa," katanya perlahan, menekankan setiap kata.

Yixing adalah inspektur kepala kepolisian mereka. Dia adalah seorang pria yang tampak sangat lembut, tapi penampilannya menipu. Dia pernah melakukan penyamaran ketika dia masih menjadi seorang perwira dan membongkar salah satu geng terbesar di kota, walau selalu melawan perintah atasannya saat melakukannya.

"Aku perlu lebih dari apa yang kau bisa," jawab Yixing tenang. "Aku tertekan, Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau melihat berita? Orang-orang marah, setiap hari kita harus menangani protes di seluruh negeri, dan ada laporan penjarahan di beberapa kota. Pemerintah perlu sesuatu yang baik untuk dilaporkan, dan Jonghyun ingin membongkar Exodus lebih dari apa pun. Pada titik ini, ia bahkan tidak peduli seberapa jauh kita sudah berusaha, ia hanya ingin Kai mendekam di balik jeruji atau mati sehingga bisa dicetak di surat kabar. "

"Jika kita melakukan itu maka kita tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar pengaruhnya, apa saja yang ia punya atau seberapa besar gengnya," Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi politisi tetaplah politisi. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah menghindari pemberontakan."

"Kau harus memberitahu Jonghyun-"

"Apa kau pikir dia tidak tahu?" Yixing memotongnya. "Dia tahu! Itu sebabnya aku memberitahumu, kalian berdua, untuk bekerja lebih cepat, karena kita sesegera mungkin akan mendapatkan perintah untuk _bertindak_." Dia meneguk minumannya sambil melihat ke sekitar café yang sepi sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol lagi. "Dengar, aku tahu berapa pentingnya hal ini bagimu, aku tahu kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi kita membutuhkan lebih dari ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Ya, Pak."

Pertemuan mereka tidak bertahan terlalu lama setelah itu, karena tidak aman jika mereka berbicara terlalu panjang. Chanyeol tidak menyebutkan sepatah kata pun tentang Baekhyun pada Yixing, dan dia rasa dia tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang mereka lakukan itu berisiko, dan mungkin bodoh, tapi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun dalam bahaya ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya bertindak dari dorongan dalam dirinya. Tampaknya keberadaan anak pirang itu membuatnya bertindak ceroboh untuk beberapa alasan.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung bergeser dari balik pintu ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang akan membuka pintu itu dan dia bangkit dengan cepat sebelum Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam. Dia berbalik dan melihat pria jangkung itu membawa tas dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu saat ia melangkah ke dalam apartemen.

"Kenapa kau memakainya? Dan matamu merah... Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Dia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau meninggalkanku terkunci di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dia sudah sedikit tenang saat ia duduk di lantai tadi, dan telah mencapai kesimpulan yang tak terelakkan bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti dari pekerjaannya ini. Dia juga tidak bisa percaya bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggalkannya terkunci di apartemennya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa?!" Si pirang bersikeras, karena orang itu tidak memberikan penjelasan apapun.

"Kau akan berada di sini untuk sementara waktu," kata Chanyeol, berjalan ke ruang makan. "Maaf aku harus menahanmu lebih lama dari yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Aku membawa masakan Cina, aku harap kau menyukainya," tambahnya dengan suara lebih ceria, seolah-olah ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dengan makanan.

"...Apa maksudmu sementara waktu?"

"Aku bilang kau harus membayarku dan ini adalah bagaimana kau akan membayarku. Sekarang berhenti bertanya dan cepat makan." Chanyeol mulai mengambil wadah dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini, aku harus pulang, aku punya hal-hal yang harus kulakukan, ibuku, adikku" ujar Baekhyun, mencoba untuk memberi alasan.

"Yah, itu bukan urusanku, kan?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan tertawa kecil. "Kau tetap tinggal di sini. Sekarang berhenti cemberut dan duduk untuk makan. "

Baekhyun masih sedikit gusar dan duduk di kursi dengan marah.

 **\- TBC** **-**

* * *

Nah, dari chap ini udah tau kan siapa sebenernya pcy sama osh... Yap, mereka polisi yang lagi nyamar buat nangkep Kai

Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	10. IX,5 & X

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- IX.5 -**

 **.**

Ini adalah pagi di hari keempat Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin ia sedang dikurung.

Sejauh ini, Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun daftar tugas yang harus ia kerjakan ketika ia sedang bekerja setiap pagi, dan itu biasanya cukup untuk membuatnya sibuk sampai dia pulang, termasuk menyiapkan makan malam pada waktu tertentu. Baekhyun sedikit marah tentang hal ini, jasa pembantu seperti ini tidak pernah ia tawarkan, tapi ia juga belum siap kembali ke bar dan bertemu Kyungsoo serta Kai.

Baekhyun akan lebih menyukai jika setidaknya ia bisa pulang dan memberikan alasan yang tepat pada ibunya, yang sudah benar-benar marah. Ibunya telah mengiriminya pesan suara yang panjang, bertanya kepadanya bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya seperti ini dan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jongdae setiap kali ia bertanya di mana Baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun selesai melipat seprai bersih yang telah dicuci kemarin dan menatap rak tertinggi lemari Chanyeol, di mana ia seharusnya meletakkannya. Baekhyun melompat dan berhasil membuka pintunya, tapi masih terlalu tinggi baginya untuk menata selimut itu dengan benar. Merasa terlalu malas untuk mengambil kursi dari luar, ia mencoba melempar salah satu seprai dan melihat apakah bisa mendarat dengan tepat, tapi akhirnya dia melemparnya terlalu kencang, sehingga membuatnya berantakan lagi.

"Sialan," gumamnya. Baekhyun menarik seprai itu dan menurunkannya. Seprai yang kusut tadi terkait dengan seprai lain di bawahnya, dan semua seprai yang ada di rak itu akhirnya jatuh ke kepalanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan berjalan keluar untuk mengambil salah satu kursi dari ruang makan. Ia merasa sedikit tidak aman ketika ia naik ke kursi itu, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah buku di bagian belakang rak. Dia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Itu adalah sebuah album foto. Dia seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu tanpa izin kliennya, tapi rasa ingin tahunya menang. Dia tersenyum sambil melihat gambar pertama; bayi dengan pipi tembam dan telinga yang besar, berbaring telentang di _cradle_ yang sangat elegan. Pada gambar berikutnya, bayi Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas karpet kamarnya, bermain dengan boneka jerapah, dan di sini Baekhyun bisa melihat fasilitas yang mewah. Chanyeol tampak seperti seorang raja kecil.

Baekhyun terus membuka halaman album, sampai akhirnya dia melihat foto orang tua Chanyeol. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, yang Baekhyun diasumsikan adalah bagian dari sebuah rumah mewah. Ibunya masih sangat muda, dan dia tersenyum cerah, memegang bayi di pangkuannya, sementara ayahnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tampak seperti orang yang serius. Untuk beberapa alasan orang tua Chanyeol tampak sedikit familiar.

Ada beberapa gambar dari setiap tahun sejak Chanyeol lahir, hingga ketika anak itu berusia empat belas tahun. Di foto terakhir, Chanyeol mengenakan seragam sepak bola dan memegang trofi, dan orang tuanya berdiri di sebelahnya, tersenyum bangga. Hal ini menghancurkan hati Baekhyun karena ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah foto terakhir mereka sebelum orang tua Chanyeol meninggal.

Baekhyun menutup buku itu dan mengulurkan lengannya untuk meletakkannya kembali di mana ia menemukannya tadi, masih berusaha untuk mengingat kenapa ia merasa seperti dia pernah melihat orang tua Chanyeol di suatu tempat, tiba-tiba ia melihat ada sebuah celah di sudut belakang lemari, seperti ada kompartemen tersembunyi. Tampaknya di sana ada sebuah pintu geser.

Baekhyun ragu-ragu, tapi lalu mengangkat bahu, mengaitkan jari-jarinya di celah itu dan pintunya meluncur terbuka dalam satu gerakan.

Kompartemen itu berisi senjata api. Ada dua pistol, revolver dan senapan, tersusun rapi di dinding dan siap untuk diambil kapanpun.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya seperti dirinya habis terbakar, jantungnya berdebar di dadanya. Dia bergerak-gerak sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh ke lantai. Ia mendesis karena sakit, terutama di bagian pantat dan pinggulnya.

Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit. Kenapa Chanyeol memiliki begitu banyak senjata? Bukankah dia hanya "pengembang aplikasi" yang kaya? Mungkinkah dia... bukan seperti yang ia katanya?

Dia mendengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka saat itu. Ketakutan, ia naik lagi ke kursi dan dengan cepat menutup kompartemen rahasia itu. Dalam keputusasaannya untuk menjauh dari sana sebelum Chanyeol melihatnya, ia mengangkat satu kaki dari kursi terlalu cepat dan membuatnya tidak seimbang, dan dia berakhir jatuh di lantai lagi.

"BAEKHYUN!" seru Chanyeol, datang ke _walk in closet_ setelah ia mendengar suara dentuman jatuh. Dia berjongkok di samping anak yang tidak bergerak. "Baekhyun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Baekhyun hanya merengek untuk menjawabnya.

Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, di mana ia membaringkannya dengan hati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mengatur sepraimu..." si pirang gumam lemah.

"Yak jangan! Kau terlalu pendek! "

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pendek, Chanyeol saja yang terlalu tinggi, tapi ia masih terlalu takut dan terkejut tentang apa yang telah dilihatnya.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, duduk di tempat tidur di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menunjuk ke pinggul kanannya dan paha. "Dan sepertinya pergelangan tanganku terkilir..."

Chanyeol mengangkat sweater yang Baekhyun pakai hingga ke perutnya. Dia memijat tulang pinggulnya dan anak itu mendesis.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kita berdua tahu kau sangat-sangat ceroboh." Chanyeol menggeleng dan meraih tangannya dengan lembut memeriksa pergelangan tangannya. "Yah, ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa rasanya sakit sekali?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan kemudian tersipu ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya ke bibirnya dan memberi ciuman lembut di bagian yang sakit. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan pergi membuat makan malam," katanya.

.

.

"Kau sangat diam," kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka makan malam di tempat tidur. Chanyeol yang memasaknya, karena ia pulang lebih awal dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun berdiri atau menggunakan tangannya. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Baekhyun menjawab, matanya terfokus pada makanan.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Itu tidak terdengar meyakinkan."

Si pirang menggigit bibir beberapa saat. "Yah, uhm... aku hanya... merindukan rumah, kurasa."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau tidak nyaman di sini?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi... keluargaku... Bisakah aku pulang?" Baekhyun menatapnya malu-malu, menutupi fakta ia sangat ingin pergi dari sana, sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggunakan salah satu dari senjatanya untuk membunuhnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kau tidak bisa, Baekhyun."

"Kumohon. Aku bisa kembali lagi nanti. "

"Tidak."

"Aku-"

"Aku bilang tidak," ulangnya tegas. "Dan aku tidak ingin mendengarmu bertanya kepadaku untuk membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Kau tidak akan berada di sini selamanya, hanya beberapa hari. Bersabarlah. "

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya menatap rendah.

Chanyeol meletakkan salah satu tangannya yang besar di pahanya. Baekhyun menatapnya. Chanyeol tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menarik tangannya kembali dan kembali memakan makanannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **\- X -**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari musim semi yang indah. Langit cerah, suhu yang nyaman, dan, masih hari kerja, jadi tidak ada terlalu banyak orang di taman.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di bawah naungan pohon, di bangku yang menghadap ke sebuah air mancur besar. Si pirang bersila di atas bangku, dan dengan senang hati memakan _vanilla ice-cream_ dengan sirup stroberi yang Chanyeol beli untuknya.

Sebelumnya, ia telah sering meminta Chanyeol untuk pergi keluar, setidaknya untuk meregangkan kakinya dan melihat cahaya matahari. Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah, dan karena ia sedang memiliki hari libur, ia memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke taman yang terletak hanya beberapa blok jauhnya dari apartemennya. Baekhyun tidak percaya ia benar-benar mengabulkannya, dan dia sangat senang berada di luar. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan jika Chanyeol bersikeras untuk memegang tangannya dan menjaganya agar tetap di didekatnya seperti dia akan melarikan diri.

Baekhyun tidak akan melarikan diri. Kliennya tidak hanya memiliki banyak senjata, tetapi juga tahu di mana ia dan keluarganya tinggal. Kakinya juga jauh lebih panjang dari Baekhyun, jadi dia hanya punya sedikit kesempatan untuk berlari darinya. Dia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan ke mana-mana sampai Chanyeol membiarkannya.

Selain itu, bersama Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Tempat ini sangat bagus," katanya untuk mengisi kesunyian. Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan yang menjengkelkan; menatapnya diam-diam, seperti dia tidak yakin apakah Baekhyun benar-benar ada di sana, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ya. Aku sering datang ke sini untuk olahraga di pagi hari," kata Chanyeol, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau pergi ke gym," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka gym. Aku benci AC." Chanyeol membuka koran yang ia temukan tergeletak di bangku kosong.

Baekhyun melihat gambar TKP di halaman pertama, tubuh yang dikaburkan tergeletak di lantai, yang tampaknya adalah sebuah tempat parkir. Di bawahnya ada sebuah foto keluarga, mungkin foto dari orang-orang yang telah dibunuh. Baekhyun memalingkan muka dengan cepat, menatap es krimnya lagi dengan fokus, dan kemudian sesuatu muncul dibenaknya.

Orang tua Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengingat kembali dirinya saat sedang berada di rumah ketika ia berusia delapan tahun, dan orang tuanya sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tamu apartemen lama mereka, menonton TV. Kasus Park telah ditayangkan untuk kesekian kalinya, dan ayahnya mengeluh tentang kepedulian media yang begitu besar hanya karena mereka kaya. Itulah sebabnya mereka tampak tidak asing. Gambar mereka telah diperlihatkan berkali-kali dalam kasus itu, di berita saat itu.

"Uhm, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mulai, tidak dapat membendung rasa ingin tahunya. "Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi?"

"Tentu," Chanyeol menjawab bingung, perhatiannya masih terfokus pada artikel tentang hiperinflasi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu?"

"Mereka dibunuh," jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihatnya.

"Oh... Jadi... Keluargamu adalah kasus Park yang terkenal itu?"

"Bukankah kau masih anak-anak saat itu?"

"Iya. Tapi kami melihatnya di berita beberapa kali, aku mengingatnya dan aku bertanya-tanya mungkin saja bisa jadi itu dirimu."

"Menakjubkan bagaimana pembunuhan ganda bisa menjadi berita besar," Chanyeol terkekeh, membalik halaman koran. "Sekarang aku bisa saja membunuhmu di sini dengan tangan kosong dan kau mungkin akan muncul di sebuah artikel dengan tiga kalimat di sebuah kolom."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Tapi, uhm," anak itu membuat jeda, mengingat jika ia sudah terlalu banyak bertanya, tapi teruskan saja sudah terlanjur. "Bukankah itu masalah besar karena mafia terlibat?"

"Iya. Pemimpin Exodus membunuh mereka secara pribadi," Chanyeol berkata dingin, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Exodus ..." bisik Baekhyun. Dia belum pernah mendengar nama itu. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau pikir?" Chanyeol mendongak. "Bisnis farmasi itu adalah penyamaran. Ayahku adalah anggota mafia."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar.

"Mereka memiliki bisnis penjualan obat secara ilegal dan membuat narkoba. Tapi sayangnya ayahku mendapatkan sisi buruk dari pemimpinnya. Itu sebabnya aku menjual perusahaan itu, aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan kekacauan itu."

"Apa tidak ada orang dari Exodus yang khawatir kau mungkin membalas dendam atau sesuatu?"

"Nah. Seorang anak kecil sepertiku, mereka pikir aku tidak berbahaya. Tidak, mudah-mudahan aku tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun yang berkaitan dengan hal itu."

Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun lega. Jika itu benar, berarti Chanyeol bukan bagian dari geng.

"Uhm... Chanyeol... kau tahu kan di Little Midnight Sun ada beberapa... orang-orang _bermasalah?_ Jika kau benar-benar ingin menghindari hubungan dengan mafia kau mungkin harus berhenti pergi ke sana."

Chanyeol menatapnya untuk sementara waktu, terkejut, dan kemudian tertawa. "Oh, Baek. Apa kau mencoba untuk melindungiku?" Tanyanya geli.

"Aku mencoba untuk memperingatkanmu," anak itu mengangkat bahu.

"Seluruh tempat ini kacau. Kau melihat mafia di mana-mana, setiap hari. Ini bukan lagi hal yang terjadi di lorong-lorong gelap sehingga orang-orang harus mencarinya, benar-benar sudah tidak ada cara untuk melarikan diri dari mereka. "

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan negara ini?"

"Ini adalah tanah kelahiranku... aku rasa itu tidak adil untuk mengasingkan diri dari negaraku sendiri." Chanyeol meletakkan koran di sampingnya. "Bisakah kita mengubah topik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, maaf."

"Apa kau sudah selesai memakan es krimnya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke apartemen," kata Chanyeol dan mulai bangkit.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tidak mau berdiri. "Ayo kita tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu. Kumohon!"

Chanyeol bangkit. "Aku akan menciummu jika kau terus melakukan itu."

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. "Ini?" Dia mendorong bibir bawahnya ke depan dan menatap Chanyeol, yang sangat menyadari betapa manisnya Baekhyun ketika ia melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumnya. Baekhyun menarik dirinya lalu tertawa, tapi Chanyeol dengan segera mencium bibirnya lagi.

Ya, karena bersama Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

Berciuman di taman belum cukup bagi mereka. Sekarang Baekhyun tengah berbaring telentang di sofa, dengan Chanyeol di atasnya, bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Chanyeol menciumnya perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan pakaiannya tetap utuh sementara tangannya menekan sofa.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dari waktu ke waktu, perlahan-lahan membalas ciuman itu. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, memberikan kesempatan untuk bernapas sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si pirang.

Keduanya tersentak saat bel berbunyi tiga kali berturut-turut. Chanyeol segera berdiri, matanya tertuju pada pintu. Baekhyun duduk dan melihatnya dengan ketakutan.

Ada ketukan keras lagi. Chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu, tapi untuk beberapa alasan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menginginkannya. Dia berdiri juga dan memegang tangan Chanyeol, menghentikannya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Teriak seseorang. "Buka sekarang atau kami akan mendobrak pintu ini!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke arah kamarnya ketika suara lain memanggil.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa suara itu seperti milik Sehun. Dia menolak untuk terus berjalan. "Tunggu- aku tahu siapa itu!" Katanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan mengangkat alis. "Benarkah?"

Si pirang itu mengangguk. "Dia bekerja untuk Little Midnight Sun! Yah... Kadang-kadang, sih. Dia pria yang bersamaku saat kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

Chanyeol tampaknya mempertimbangkan pilihannya. Ada ketukan lagi dari luar. "Oke, hanya tetap berada di belakangku."

Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Di luar ada dua orang pria. Sehun yang berwajah datar, dan pria tinggi berambut hitam dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang tampak seperti siap untuk membunuh.

"Kami tahu kau membawa salah satu pekerja Taeyeon," kata pria yang tidak diketahui, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil. Baekhyun merasa darah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Serahkan dia sekarang sebelum terjadi hal-hal buruk."

"Salah satu pekerja Taeyeon?" tanya Chanyeol. "Maksudmu Baekhyun? Tapi aku sudah membayarnya untuk setiap hari, aku sudah memilikinya di sini!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa begitu tenang menghadapi dua orang bersenjata yang mengancamnya di apartemennya.

"Kau menculiknya. Mrs. Taeyeon tidak pernah menyetujui hal ini. Dimana dia?!" tanya pria itu dengan kasar.

Baekhyun melangkah maju. "Aku di sini!"

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun.

"Iya."

"Pergi ambil tasmu dan ayo kita pergi."

Si pirang membuat langkah mundur untuk melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, tapi Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Park, jangan beri aku alasan untuk menembakmu sialan," Sehun mendecih, mengeluarkan pistolnya juga.

"Chanyeol, ini baik-baik saja, tolong, biarkan aku pergi, aku akan kembali, hanya biarkan aku pergi," bisik Baekhyun putus asa.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir, tapi ia melepaskan tangannya. Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil tasnya dengan cepat dan memakai celananya. Ketika ia kembali keluar tak ada yang berubah, tiga orang masih saling melotot.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Tao."

Baekhyun memberi sebuah tatapan menyesal terakhir untuk Chanyeol dan mengikuti Sehun keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

Sehun memberi Baekhyun helm cadangannya. Baekhyun mengambilnya, tetapi hanya terus menatap motor Sehun ragu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Naiklah, "kata Sehun, menyalakan mesin. Tao sudah pergi sendiri.

Baekhyun belum pernah naik motor, dan dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menaikinya. Motor itu berbahaya karena merupakan jenis kendaraan favorit para penjahat. Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa mengelak tetapi melihat betapa tampannya Sehun terlihat di sana, helm hitam dan putih yang serasi dengan motornya. Menapakkan kakinya di trotoar, memamerkan kakinya yang panjang sambil menunggu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti menatapku dan segera naik, aku ingin segera pergi!" Teriak Sehun.

Si pirang akhirnya tersentak keluar dari pikirannya, memakai helm dan naik ke atas. "Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" Tanyanya.

"Ke tempat Taeyeon. Itulah yang dia perintahkan padaku."

Anak itu hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, namun dia tahu Sehun sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berdebat, jadi dia tetap diam. Dia ragu-ragu untuk memegang pinggang Sehun pada awalnya, tetapi segera setelah pria itu menginjak gas ia memeluknya erat-erat, terlalu takut untuk jatuh, tidak peduli pada martabatnya.

.

.

Taeyeon tinggal di sebuah rumah di salah satu lingkungan terkaya di kota. Tentu, rumahnya yang berlantai dua adalah salah satu yang terkecil, tapi masih membuat Baekhyun kagum. Dia tidak bisa percaya semua pekerjanya memberinya uang sebanyak itu.

Sehun membunyikan bel di samping gerbang utama. Ada kamera di depan, dan ia harus melepas helmnya sebelum gerbang dibuka dan dia bisa mengemudi ke dalam. Baekhyun melepaskan helmnya sendiri setelah Sehun memarkir motornya dan memberikannya kembali padanya, mengira dia akan langsung pergi, tapi pria itu menemaninya berjalan melewati taman yang indah, semua jalan hingga ke pintu rumah, yang dibuka sebelum mereka mengetuk.

Itu Junmyeon yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, memakai piyama. "Hai, Baekhyun. Halo, Sehun," katanya dengan senyumramah yang seperi biasa.

"Junmyeon!" seru Baekhyun, terkejut. Bekas luka di wajahnya sudah memudar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ikuti aku, aku akan membawamu ke kamar Mrs. Kim," katanya, melangkah menjauh agar mereka bisa masuk ke dalam. Sehun menutup pintu di belakang mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja terima kasih. Tulang rusukku patah dan ada sedikit luka-luka lainnya, jadi aku tidak bisa berdiri untuk sementara waktu. Taeyeon mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini sampai aku merasa lebih baik," katanya kepada Baekhyun sambil berjalan sangat perlahan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Tapi tidak ada yang permanen, kan? Taeyeon menolak untuk menceritakan apapun tentangmu! Dan Taeyong mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mati!"

Junmyeon tertawa pelan dan mulai menaiki tangga. "Kau tahu bagaimana dia."

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa naik tangga?" Tanya Baekhyun, khawatir tentang keselamatan Junmyeon.

"Ya, itu baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang aku harus mulai bergerak sedikit. Dan aku seharusnya sudah baik-baik saja dalam waktu sekitar sebulan. Lalu aku akan kembali ke bar."

 _"Apa?!"_ Baekhyun melangkah cepat dan berhenti di depannya. "Kau tidak bisa kembali ke bar!"

Junmyeon berkedip, terpana oleh ledakan emosi si pirang. "Ini pekerjaanku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris?!" Baekhyun mendesis. "Kau harus berhenti! Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di sana setelah semua yang telah terjadi padamu?! Harus ada cara lain! Apa gunanya jika kau akhirnya mati?!" katanya, menaikkan suaranya di akhir.

Junmyeon meletakkan tangannya di bahunya. "Baekhyun, tenanglah."

Si pirang mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Maaf..."

"Tidak masalah. Aku rasa kau sedang tidak berbicara dengan- _ku."_ Junmyeon tersenyum, melanjutkan langkahnya untuk terus menuju lantai dua. "Inilah kamar Taeyeon," tambahnya, menunjuk ke pintu pertama di sebelah kanan.

Baekhyun bingung dengan pernyataan Junmyeon, tapi dia tetap berjalan ke depan ke kamar Taeyeon. Seorang wanita pirang sedang meringkuk di kursi, mewarnai kuku kakinya, TV-nya menyala di belakang.

"Mrs.! Baekhyun di sini," seru Junmyeon dari lorong lalu pergi menuju ruangan lain.

Taeyeon mendongak. "Akhirnya! Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Uhm..."

"Kau bisa memberitahuku, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun. Apa kau perlu pergi ke rumah sakit? Apa dia kasar?"

Anak itu tersipu dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Apa kau yakin? Kyungsoo bilang kau meneleponnya untuk meminta bantuan, aku sangat khawatir Sehun tidak bisa menemukanmu hidup-hidup!"

"Kyungsoo bilang apa?"

"Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang dia lakukan?" Ia bertanya lagi dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Tidak ada. Sungguh, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawabnya, memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan tentang Kai dan Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa dia mengurungmu?"

"Aku hanya... Melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan... Dia bersamaku, tapi dia tidak menyakitiku."

"Apa ada hal lain yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

Taeyeon tidak tampak yakin. Dia bersikeras agar Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya sehingga dia bisa memeriksanya, dan Baekhyun terus menolaknya sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Dia malu. Dia pikir Taeyeon tidak akan melihatnya hampir telanjang lagi, tapi hal yang bagus adalah bahwa setelah itu ia terlihat puas dengan keadaannya dan memperbolehkannya untuk pulang.

.

.

Baekhyun menemukan Sehun masih menunggunya di ruang tamu untuk memberinya tumpangan pulang. Baekhyun menghabiskan perjalanan berpikir tentang segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi dalam seminggu terakhir. Ia kewalahan. Dia berharap semuanya bisa kembali ke masa di mana ia akan pergi ke arcade mal untuk bermain video game dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-teman SMA-nya yang lain, ketika dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang pekerjaan dan menghidupi keluarganya, ketika hidupnya belum menjadi sekacau ini. Dia ingin meringkuk di dalam selimut kelinci merah mudanya dan bersembunyi.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya ke Sehun setelah mereka sampai di apartemennya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan hendak pergi tapi Baekhyun segera berteriak lagi. "Sehun, tunggu!"

Pria itu memberinya tanda tanya, dan dia menghela napasnya. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku dari Kai?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kau sangat manis. Aku tidak mau dia melecehkanmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Apa kau pikir dia akan mencariku lagi...?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu -Kai adalah orang yang sibuk. Dia tidak menyebutmu lagi sejak malam itu. Jika kau beruntung dia akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Dan jika aku tidak beruntung ...?"

"Jika kau tidak beruntung... Dia akan terobsesi padamu sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

Baekhyun menelan ludah dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih lagi."

"Sama-sama. Dan berhenti menarik perhatian orang-orang gila."

Senyum kecil muncul di bibir Baekhyun. "Aku pikir kau adalah bagian dari orang-orang itu."

"Aku? Aku tidak gila sama sekali. Lihat saja." Sehun menyalakan mesin motornya lagi. "Hati hati."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Maaf baru update hehehe

Makasih yang udah baca, fav, follow dan review :)

See ya~


	11. XI

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **-** **XI** **-**

 **.**

Rencana Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di bawah selimut kelincinya tidak berjalan mulus. Sudah jam tiga sore, apartemennya pasti kosong. Baekhyun sampai di rumah, melepas sepatu dan menyeret tubuhnya ke kamarnya. Tapi, ternyata ada _orang lain_ di tempat tidurnya.

Seorang anak berambut cokelat memakai headphone besar dan kacamata sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, matanya terfokus pada layar laptop di pangkuannya.

"AHHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit, mengambil langkah mundur.

Anak itu menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan ketakutan. "AHHHH!" dia juga ikut menjerit ke arahnya.

Hal ini berlangsung selama beberapa detik, sampai Baekhyun tersadar. "SIAPA KAU?!" teriaknya. Pria muda itu tidak terlihat seperti perampok, dan selain itu, ia hanya mengenakan piyama.

"Aku Taehyung!" Serunya setelah melepas headphone-nya. "Aku menyewa kamar ini!"

"Kau?!"

"Apa kau kakak Jongdae?!"

"Iya! Dan ini adalah kamarku! "

"Aku minta maaf tapi Ny. Hana mengatakan kepadaku aku bisa menyewa kamar ini!" Taehyung membuat jeda untuk meletakkan laptopnya ke samping dan berdiri. Baekhyun melihat ia sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dan bentuk matanya mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayo kita lakukan ini lagi. Halo, namaku Kim Taehyung." Dia sedikit membungkuk. "Aku seorang mahasiswa dan aku menyewa kamar ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau pasti Baekhyun, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ny. Hana mengatakan kepadaku kau mungkin datang, tapi kau benar-benar mengejutkanku! "

"Maaf -aku tidak tahu dia akan menyewakan kamarku," kata Baekhyun.

"Dia memindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamar adikmu, meninggalkan beberapa di lorong karena tidak ada cukup ruang."

"Oh. Oke, terima kasih... Maaf mengganggumu." Baekhyun berjalan pergi, tidak yakin kenapa ia meminta maaf karena ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Dia merasa dikejutkan oleh suatu perubahan yang mendadak, tapi dia sudah lelah, jadi ia langsung pergi ke kamar Jongdae dan menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur adiknya.

.

.

"BAEK! Baek! Kau sudah pulang!" Seru Jongdae penuh semangat, berlari ke dapur untuk memeluk kakaknya. "Tolong jangan pergi lagi! Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun melepaskan pisau ia gunakan untuk memotong kentang dan berjongkok untuk menarik adiknya ke dalam pelukannya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Dae. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu khawatir."

Jongdae menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. "Apa kau akan meninggalkan kami untuk bersama Chanyeol?" Tanyanya muram dengan suara lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun menarik diri dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jongdae. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Oke?" Katanya tegas.

Jongdae terlihat bingung untuk sementara waktu, menghindari tatapan kakaknya, namun beberapa saat kemudian senyuman muncul di wajahnya. "Oke," katanya. "Oh, ibu mengatakan kau akan tinggal di kamarku sekarang!" Tambahnya bersemangat. "Bisakah kita begadang bermain video game?"

"Tentu, besok hari Sabtu sehingga kita bisa bangun sedikit terlambat." Hati Baekhyun menghangat melihat bagaimana senang adiknya mendengar pernyataannya yang sederhana.

"Dae, tolong pergi ke kamarmu, aku harus berbicara dengan kakakmu," kata Ny. Byun dingin. Dia berdiri di pojok dapur, menatap anaknya yang lebih tua dengan ekspresi tegas.

Jongdae mengangguk dan segera pergi. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi ibunya.

Dia tidak punya waktu bahkan hanya untuk menatap matanya. Begitu ia berdiri, ibunya menamparnya dengan begitu keras sampai ia bisa merasakan darah di mulutnya.

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang memar dan menatap ibunya dalam ketakutan. Dia sudah pernah memukul kepalanya atau pahanya sebelum ini, ketika ia tidak bersikap baik, tetapi ia tidak pernah memukulnya dengan keras.

BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGHILANG SEPERTI INI?!" dia meraung. "AKU KIRA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SELAMANYA SEPERTI AYAHMU. AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TIDUR!"

Suara Baekhyun bergetar saat ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan pelan. "T-tapi a-aku bilang pa-"

"MENULIS SATU PESAN TIDAK JELAS DAN MENGABAIKAN PANGGILANKU, KAU JUGA TIDAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN PADAKU. AKU HARUS MENGANTAR JONGDAE KE DAYCARE KARENA KAU TIDAK DI SINI UNTUK MENJEMPUTNYA DARI SEKOLAH. AKU HARUS MEMBELI BARANG DAN MAKANAN KARENA KAU TIDAK DI SINI UNTUK PERGI KE SUPERMARKET. KAU MEMBAYAR UNTUK SETIAP SEN DARI APA YANG SUDAH AKU KELUARKAN, KAU DENGAR?"

"...Y-ya."

"JIKA KAU AKAN PINDAH KE TEMPAT CHANYEOL, KAU LEBIH BAIK MEMBERITAHUKU SEKARANG, JADI AKU BISA TAHU BAHWA AKU HANYA HARUS MENGURUS ANAKKU SAJA."

"...T-tidak."

"DAN JIKA KAU PERGI SEPERTI ITU LAGI, AKU AKAN MENGUBAH PASSWORD PINTU DAN MENJUAL SEMUA BARANGMU. SELAMA KAU TINGGAL DI BAWAH ATAP INI KAU HARUS MENGHORMATI ATURANKU, YANG BAHKAN TIDAK BANYAK!"

"Aku... aku minta m-maaf." Kepala Baekhyun menggantung rendah.

Dia mendengar ibunya menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berjalan pergi, masih bergumam pelan. Kalau saja Baekhyun bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan merahasiakannya untuk lebih lama lagi, tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan padanya.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

Sepertinya nasibnya benar-benar sial, orang yang sangat ingin Baekhyun hindari malah sedang membuka pintu belakang ketika dia tiba di bar. Yah, dia sadar pasti akan sulit untuk melarikan diri dari Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi.

Ekspresi Kyungsoo berbinar ketika ia melihatnya. "Baekhyun!" Serunya. Dia mencoba untuk mendekat dan menarik si pirang ke dalam pelukannya, tapi Baekhyun mendorongnya kasar, seakan sentuhan Kyungsoo telah membakarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke lorong, meninggalkan Kyungsoo lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Baek!" Serunya, berjalan cepat untuk mengejarnya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menanyakan hal itu?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin Taeyeon mengirim seseorang untuk menemukanmu, aku sangat khawatir!"

Kata-kata itu membuat kemarahan Baekhyun menyala. Dia tertawa getir dan berhenti berjalan untuk menghadapi Kyungsoo. "Kau khawatir tentang Chanyeol? Chanyeol, yang jahat sudah memberiku es krim, tapi kau malah mengirimku tepat ke sarang monster tercintamu!" Dia berdecih kejam. "Sangat menyenangkan merasakan pistol menunjuk ke wajahku! Dan ia juga mencoba untuk memaksaku setelah mengancam ia akan menyakiti adikku yang tak ternilai harganya. Terima kasih banyak, Kyungsoo, kau tahu persis apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo memucat. "Baek, aku tidak, aku-"

"Lupakan saja!" Potong Baekhyun marah dan melangkah pergi. "Aku sudah mengerti, dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak berbicara tentang dia dan aku tidak akan!"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo mengikutinya. "Tolong dengarkan aku, dia melihat pesan kita, dia bilang dia ingin memperingatkanmu hanya-"

"Aku bilang lupakan! Kau dan aku adalah teman sejak dulu, tapi sudahlah! Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu _'khawatir'_ padaku!"

Baekhyun begitu marah sampai ia hampir tidak melihat Taeyong keluar dari ruang ganti, tapi ia berhasil berhenti sebelum menabraknya.

Anak laki-laki berambut putih itu memberinya seringai yang biasanya. "Oh, lihat siapa yang kembali! Aku pikir kami sudah menyingkirkanmu untuk selamanya," katanya mengejek. "Dan kau kembali dengan tubuh yang lebih gemuk. Yah, aku kira beberapa orang menyeramkan aneh akan menyukainya."

"Aku tidak dalam mood untuk meladenimu hari ini, Taeyong. Diam," kata Baekhyun dengan gigi terkatup.

"Oh?" Taeyong mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku bilang, tutup mulutmu!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak. "Kau hanya orang rendahan yang menyedihkan di tempat ini, membayar dengan keringatmu pada Taeyeon di kasur yang berbeda setiap malam, jadi berhenti bertindak seperti kau lebih baik dari semua orang di sini!"

"Guys! Jangan berkelahi! "Kyungsoo ikut campur tangan, melihat Taeyong dengan mata lebar.

Taeyong melotot seakan membuat lubang di tengkorak Baekhyun. "Kita lihat saja, Byun. Kita lihat saja nanti," hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum berbalik.

.

.

Baekhyun menolak untuk mengatakan apapun pada Kyungsoo- dan kepada siapa pun tentang hal itu. Dia tidak membuat upaya untuk mengobrol atau main mata dengan para pelanggan malam ini. Ini adalah malam yang sibuk, dan dia hanya tersenyum lalu bergegas pergi jika ada yang berbicara kepadanya.

Dia menyadari dirinya mengharapkan jika Chanyeol akan datang. Setidaknya dia bisa memiliki percakapan nyata dengan orang itu. Namun, setelah Sehun dan Tao telah menerobos masuk ke apartemennya dan mengancamnya, ia meragukan Chanyeol akan kembali. Dia memiliki nomor telepon Chanyeol sejak malam itu, tapi ia tahu ia tidak pantas untuk mengirim pesan atau memanggilnya. Jika Chanyeol ingin mengetahui kabarnya, ia pasti sudah menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak.

.

.

Kekecewaan melanda Baekhyun saat mereka mengatakan selamat tinggal pada beberapa pelanggan terakhir. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Chanyeol akan muncul di menit terakhir. Bodoh, katanya pada diri sendiri. Chanyeol hanyalah pelanggannya. Seseorang yang membayar untuk tubuhnya, dan tidak ada yang lain. Dia tidak benar-benar peduli padanya, seperti yang sudah terbukti berkali-kali, terakhir dengan caranya mengurungnya di apartemennya tanpa mendengarkan pendapatnya tentang masalah itu.

Tapi, ia akan lebih suka terkunci di apartemen Chanyeol daripada bertemu Kai.

Baekhyun menekan dirinya ke dinding, hatinya berdebar di dadanya seperti orang gila saat ia melihat pria itu masuk, dikelilingi oleh pengawalnya dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Sehun. Dia ingin lari, tapi kakinya membeku di tempat ketika Kai mentap ke sekitar dan tetap tatapannya berhenti pada dirinya.

Kilas balik dari dia yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan tangan dan bibir Kai di tubuhnya mulai muncul di benaknya. Dia merasa kesulitan bernapas saat Kai mulai berbaris ke arahnya. Jimin dan Ten membungkuk padanya hormat ketika dia melewati mereka, tapi mata Kai tetap berada di mangsanya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa bersembunyi selamanya?" Dia berdecih ketika ia berada di depannya. Mata Baekhyun terpaku ke sepatunya, dan dia sudah gemetar. "Dasar pelacur kecil. Kau masih berutang padaku, jadi kenapa kau tidak pergi bersamaku dan kita akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah kita mulai?"

Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa itu? _Tidak mau?_ " Kai tertawa, dan tawanya membuat Baekhyun semakin gemetar. "Aku pikir aku telah membuat menjelaskan semuanya, Baekhyunnie. Aku tidak memintamu, tapi aku memberimu kesempatan untuk pergi, ambil tasmu dan kembali dengan berjalan di atas kakimu sendiri daripada anak buahku yang harus menyeretmu. Aku bersumpah, aku sudah terlalu baik padamu. "

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. "Kumohon jangan-"

"Aku memberimu tiga detik untuk melakukannya. Satu-"

Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokan tersumbat.

"Dua-"

Hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima apapun yang ingin Kai lakukan padanya.

"Tiga."

Si pirang itu melihat Kai dari sudut matanya yang sedikit tertutup, tapi tidak ada pukulan yang datang. Dia membuka matanya lagi dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi jalan Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai dengan suara berbisik. "Temanmu itu menantangku."

"Tapi itu tidak bukan salahnya," Kyungsoo memohon dengan pelan. "Kumohon. Dia benar-benar takut padamu. "

"Dan aku tidak peduli."

"Dia tidak akan pernah membuat masalah apapun. Dan itu adalah kesalahanku ia bisa berakhir di sini atau mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirimu, jadi... aku akan menggantikan tempatnya. Tapi tolong, jauhi dia. "

"Menjauh, Kyungsoo," kata Kai kasar.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata memohon dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. "Untukku," katanya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Ada keheningan panjang di mana Kai menatap Kyungsoo, alisnya berkerut, dan tak seorang pun bergerak.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya, dan kemudian tiba-tiba, secara ajaib, Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Baik." Dia mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo. "Untukmu."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terkejut. Bahkan pengawal menatap tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu. Aku akan membuatmu membayarnya, "Kai berbisik nakal di telinganya, dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kau beruntung dia temanmu," katanya tajam. Dia menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya, dan mereka pergi dalam beberapa detik, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

Sehun tidak berbicara apapun setelah naik ke taksi yang telah menjadi tempat favorit rekannya untuk bertemu. Seperti mencegahnya dari melakukan hal-hal bodoh pada pekerjaan barunya akhir-akhir ini, dan ia tidak yakin bagaimana mengatakannya. Seakan berpura-pura menjadi pengawal Jongin adalah hal yang mudah.

"Aku sudah mengikuti perintah yang kau berikan padaku," kata Chanyeol, karena Sehun tidak berbicara. "Dan-"

"Kau tahu kau tidak harus memberitahuku apapun, dalam kasus ini aku bisa saja tertangkap," katanya. Jongin tidak bodoh. Bahkan orang-orang yang bekerja untuknya tahu persis siapa yang termasuk mitra bisnisnya. Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol telah bergabung dengannya dulu.

"Tapi kau belum pernah tertangkap sebelumnya."

"Ya, tapi itu sebelum kau bergabung denganku dan mulai bertindak seperti ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Sehun-"

"Tidak, Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku. Kau harus berhenti menarik begitu banyak perhatian kepada dirimu sendiri, ini tidak seharusnya menjadi seperti ini. Kau perlu meninggalkan Baekhyun! Ini semakin konyol! "

Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal Baekhyun itu cantik -ia sendiri sadar jika Baekhyun sangat menarik saat pertama kali dia melihatnya, dan dia tidak menyesal sama sekali karena memberinya kecupan kecil di bibir. Dia juga bisa dengan cepat menyadari jika Baekhyun bukan tipe anak yang biasa bekerja di bar. Dia terlalu polos, tapi itu bukan salahnya atau Chanyeol. Mereka tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas keputusan anak itu untuk bekerja di Little Midnight Sun, terutama ketika tidak satupun dari mereka yang pergi ke sana untuk berpesta dan bersenang-senang.

"Aku berusaha untuk melindunginya."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa! Chanyeol, kau harus membiarkannya pergi. Dia memilih untuk bekerja di sana, ia tahu risiko dari pekerjaan itu, kau harus membiarkannya menghadapinya. "

Chanyeol hanya diam dalam keheningan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun. Dia tidak menerima jawaban. "Karena dia tidak menyukaimu, kau tahu, kan? Kau itu hanya pelanggannya. Kau bagian dari mimpi buruk yang menjebaknya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Jadi, sebenernya dyo itu gak salah, dia gak tau apa-apa.. baek aja yang salah paham ;)

Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	12. XII

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 ** _*warning: mentions of sexual abuse*_**

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XII -**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak terakhir kali Baekhyun bertemu Kyungsoo. Senin dan Selasa berlalu, dan pada Rabu malam ia masih tidak kembali ke bar. Dia merasa bersalah mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka bukan teman lagi, dan dia khawatir tentang apa yang akan Kai lakukan kepadanya.

"Baekhyun, ada pelanggan baru tertarik padamu," kata Taeyeon malam itu setelah Baekhyun berada di kantornya. Belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan kembali akhir-akhir ini, sehingga ia tersedia untuk pelanggan lainnya. "Namanya Wu Kris, dan dia menginginkanmu malam ini di-"

 _"Apa?!"_ Baekhyun hampir berteriak, memotong ucapannya. "Wu Kris hampir membunuh Junmyeon!"

"Dia dan aku sudah berbicara. Itu sebuah kecelakaan," kata Taeyeon singkat.

Mulut Baekhyun menggantung terbuka, tercengang dengan fakta bahwa Taeyeon mengharapkannya untuk mempercayai alasan itu. "Maaf, Mrs., tapi aku pikir kau melarang klien yang kasar."

"Dia tidak kasar, dia salah satu pelangganku yang paling setia. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa... _Kink,_ dan sesuai dengan apa yang kau tandai pada kontrakmu," ia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan kontraknya, seperti sudah direncanakan olehnya. "Kau bisa mentolerir ikatan atau memiliki beberapa tanda."

Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya di masa lalu. Dia terlalu tergoda oleh uang tambahan, dan tidak berpikir hati-hati tentang apa yang bisa saja terjadi padanya. Memang akan terasa seberapa buruk? Dia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya di saat itu.

"Y-ya tapi..."

"Dia tahu kau sangat tidak berpengalaman, kau akan baik-baik, Baekhyun."

"Tidak."

Taeyeon mengangkat alisnya dan menatapnya. "Maaf, apa?"

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku bilang tidak."

"Oh, jadi kau mau berhenti, kan? Memalukan. Kau memiliki potensi besar, tapi aku akan menemukan orang lain. Pastikan untuk mengembalikan seragam dan setiap pakaian lain yang kau pinjam," katanya dan perlahan-lahan memutar halaman kontrak, siap untuk merobeknya menjadi dua.

"Tidak!" Si Pirang berseru, mengambil langkah maju.

Taeyeon tersenyum penuh arti. "Ganti bajumu. Sopir Tuan Wu akan berada di sini untuk menjemputmu segera."

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil pakaian yang sudah Taeyeon pilihkan untuk malam ini. Wanita itu telah mengatakan kepadanya dulu bahwa ia bisa memilih untuk tidak bersama seorang pria jika ia tidak ingin, tapi ia tidak mengatakan bagian tentang ia harus berhenti jika dirinya melakukannya.

Dan dia tidak bisa berhenti. Baru pagi ini ia telah menandatangani semua formulir untuk meminta pinjaman di bank dengan ibunya, dan kemudian mengatur janji untuk memulai pre-treatment untuk adiknya sebelum transplantasi. Dia masih harus bekerja setidaknya satu tahun untuk membayar itu semua.

Hanya setahun, katanya pada diri sendiri saat dia mengganti bajunya dengan celana kulit dan kemeja putih.

Hanya setahun, dia mengulanginya ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti gemetar dan telapak tangannya tetap berkeringat.

.

.

Kaki Baekhyun sudah hampir menyerah. Pelayan di rumah besar Wu harus membantunya ketika dia hampir tersandung di tangga saat mereka akan pergi ke kamar pria itu. Salah satu dari pemikiran panik yang berputar di kepalanya adalah bahwa sangat aneh untuk memiliki kamar tidur di lantai bawah.

Ketika pintu terbuka dan pelayan itu memaksanya masuk, dan seketika itu, ia tahu kenapa.

Itu bukan kamar tidur.

Baekhyun merasakan suatu gelombang yang membuatnya pusing, matanya menyusuri ke sekitar ruangan itu. Ruangan itu bisa saja keluar dari mimpi buruknya. Dinding yang hitam, dan ada berbagai macam pecut, cambuk, tali, borgol, dan banyak benda lain yang ia tidak tahu namanya, tapi semua tampak seperti alat penyiksaan yang mengerikan. Nalurinya menyuruhnya untuk segera _lari._

"Hai," kata suara di belakangnya, dan Baekhyun berputar cepat untuk menemukan Tuan Wu sudah berdiri di sana. Ada seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

.

.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang jatuh di lantai apartemennya saat ia mencoba untuk melepas sepatunya. Suara jatuhnya bergema di pagi yang tenang ini, dan ia takut ibunya akan datang untuk membantunya. Dia menunggu beberapa detik, tak bergerak. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat dan melirik ke arah lorong yang gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan melalui jendela. Sosok tinggi dan maskulin itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun?" Taehyung memanggil dengan suara berbisik.

"...Ya," bisik Baekhyun.

"Apa kau O-OH, MY GOD!"

Taehyung baru saja menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, dan matanya mendarat di bagian belakang kemeja Baekhyun, yang ternoda dengan garis-garis gelap dari darah segar.

"Shhh!" Baekhyun memberinya tatapan memohon.

"Maaf!" Taehyung merendahkan suaranya lagi. Rupanya ia masih belum berhasil membangun orang lain. "Apa kau barusan dibegal(?)?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, bersyukur karena Taehyung memberinya sebuah penjelasan sendiri. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi membantunya berdiri, dan ia dituntun dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih... kau bisa kembali ke tempat tidur... Tolong jangan mengatakan apapun," gumamnya. Dia menutup pintu kamar mandi tanpa menunggu jawaban, karena dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

Gemetar, ia melepas pakaiannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia masuk ke dalam bathtub kosong dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan salah satu ember air dingin yang diletakkan di samping bathtub itu, karena tidak ada air yang mengalir saat ini. Dia menyukai dingin. Ini membuat rasa membakar dari luka di punggungnya hilang selama beberapa saat.

Dia mencoba untuk membasuh bekas sentuhan tangan kasar pria itu, kenangan dari suaranya yang membisikkan kata-kata memalukan di telinganya, perasaan benar-benar tidak berdaya ketika ia telah terikat dan telanjang untuk pria itu agar dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia sukai. Itu terasa seperti se-abad. Tuan Wu tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan apapun, dan sebaliknya ia malah tampak menikmati permohonan dan tangisannya.

Ketika akhirnya ia selesai menyetubuhinya, ia hanya meninggalkannya tergeletak di lantai dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun tidak ingat apakah ia pingsan atau ia hanya memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik. Setelah ia kembali memakai pakaian dengan kesulitan, ia dengan hati-hati membuka pintu. Pelayan sudah menunggunya di luar, dan meraih lengannya, menyeretnya kembali ke dalam mobil yang sama dengan tadi tanpa berkata apapun.

Dia ingin melompat keluar dari kulitnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa, dan sekarang dia harus mengontrol suara isak tangisnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan keluarganya melihat tubuhnya. Kulitnya penuh dengan _hickeys,_ bekas gigitan dan memar, tetapi yang terburuk adalah punggungnya. Pria itu menggunakan cambuk, menyebabkan luka vertikal berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Baekhyun mulai memakai sweater longgar dan celana training ke mana pun ia pergi, termasuk cuaca. Tuan Wu menyewanya hampir setiap malam, jadi memar baru ditambahkan ke memar yang sudah hampir sembuh secara terus-menerus. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ibunya melihatnya tanpa make up, takut dia akan menyuruhnya pergi ke dokter jika dia melihat lingkaran hitam yang sangat kentara. Dia hanya memiliki mimpi buruk ketika dia tidur, ke sebuah titik hingga takut untuk pergi tidur, dan begadang di telepon selama yang dia bisa.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa begitu sendirian. Bahkan satu-satunya orang yang biasa meneleponnya telah menghilang entah kemana, dan ia tidak memiliki energi untuk mencoba mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Meskipun kadang-kadang, ia memiliki mimpi yang membiarkannya tidur dengan damai. Ini akan mulai dengan mimpi buruk seperti biasa, dengan dia yang dipaksa masuk melalui pintu, tidak bisa melarikan diri, tapi kemudian ia melihat klien masa lalunya, Chanyeol, lalu semua ketakutan dan penderitaannya hanyut. Dia seperti malaikat dalam mimpinya, menghiburnya dalam pelukannya, dan mengubah semua kegelapan di dalamnya menjadi cahaya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menipu dirinya sendiri dan mengagumi Chanyeol. Dia hanyalah pelanggannya, orang yang aneh dan mungkin berbahaya. Untuk beberapa alasan di alam bawah sadarnya, ia telah memilihnya sebagai representasi keselamatan, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

.

.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, dan Baekhyun membuka matanya untuk melihat jam berbentuk bintang kuning terang di meja Jongdae. Ini terlalu awal jika Taehyung sudah kembali dari perguruan tinggi.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun duduk setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo berjalan melewati kamar Jongdae untuk pergi ke kamar lamanya, hanya untuk kembali ke depan, bingung. Kali ini dia lewat dan melihat ke kamar Jongdae. "Baek!" Serunya.

Baekhyun menatapnya. Dia tampak benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang terjadi dengan kamarmu? "Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ibuku menyewakannya," jelasnya, suaranya serak karena Tuan Wu memaksa penisnya masuk sampai ke tenggorokannya kemarin malam.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Temannya bertanya, melangkah lebih dekat. "Aku datang mencoba untuk meminta maaf kepadamu lagi..."

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "...Aku telah bertemu Kris," katanya di hampir berbisik, masih menghindari mata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia hanya akan mengatakan ini-bukan-masalah-besar-lakukan-saja, tapi bahkan setelah apa yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo, kepercayaan lama yang ada kepada temannya masih muncul, dan kata-kata yang tumpah dari mulutnya.

Dia meringis saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhnya. "Aku sangat menyesal, Baek," ujar Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun bersandar padanya, bingung dengan segala sikap ramahnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Maaf pendek, yang penting di-update kan? Heheh

Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	13. XIII

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XIII -**

 **.**

"Berlutut," kata Tuan Wu, menarik Baekhyun dan memberikan tamparan ke pahanya, hanya untuk menekankan perintahnya.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang tempat ia berbaring tadi dan segera berlutut, mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggung bagian bawahnya. Dia memiliki memar yang membuktikan seberapa bencinya Kris kalau dia lambat.

Meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan cukup, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sementara orang di depannya membuang kondom yang ia pakai tadi (Baekhyun senang karena setidaknya ia mematuhi aturan itu, mungkin satu-satunya peraturan yang Taeyeon berikan padanya) .

Dia menatap enggan pada kejantanan Kris, yang merupakan satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang telanjang, dan membuka mulutnya secara otomatis. Ia baru saja akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sebelum yang lebih tua melayangkan tamparan keras ke wajahnya.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk menghisapnya?" Kris bertanya dengan dingin. Baekhyun menggeleng, dan Kris menarik rambutnya agar ia mendongakkan kepalanya, membuatnya merengek kesakitan. "Jawab dengan benar saat aku bertanya!"

"Ti-tidak, Tuan! M-maaf! "

"Kau akan benar-benar menyesal," desisnya sebelum melepaskan rambutnya.

Baekhyun mulai menjilat kejantanannya seperti yang ia perintahkan. Kegiatan ini membuatnya sangat jijik, dan ia menduga Tuan Wu menikmati penderitaannya, memaksanya untuk tetap membuka matanya seperti yang dia perintahkan.

Tanpa peringatan, Kris menggenggam rambutnya lagi, menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendorong penisnya hingga menyentuh tenggorokan Baekhyun, sampai hidung anak itu tenggelam di pubisnya. Baekhyun melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengendalikan _gag reflex_ -nya, tapi setelah satu menit Kris tetap tidak bergerak dan ia mulai merasa tercekik. Dia mencoba menarik kepalanya menjauh dan mendorong Kris dengan putus asa, tapi dia tetap menahannya di tempat dengan tegas.

Selama beberapa detik yang menyakitkan ia merasa seperti akan kehilangan kesadaran, dan akhirnya Kris menarik kejantanannya, memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil satu napas dalam sebelum ia mulai mendorong masuk dan keluar dari mulutnya dengan kecepatan yang brutal, sampai ia mencapai klimaks yang mengenai seluruh wajahnya.

"Aw. Tidakkah kau terlihat cantik dengan wajah yang penuh dengan cairanku? "Tuan Wu mengejek, melihat cairan putih di pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi jangan pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau mencoba untuk mendorongku. Sepertinya kau menjadi anak yang sangat nakal malam ini. "

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata lebar. "M-maaf, aku tidak ber-bermaksud- "

"Aku rasa aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk bicara." Dan dengan itu ia memaksa anak itu berdiri dan mendorongnya menuju balok logam gantung di kamarnya.

Baekhyun tahu ini akan menjadi lebih buruk untuknya jika menolak, jadi dia tidak melawan ketika Kris mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan memborgol pergelangan tangannya pada sebuah balok. Dia nyaris tidak bisa berjinjit setelah ia selesai.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku gunakan malam ini?" Katanya, matanya tertuju pada ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun saat ia berjalan di depan dinding yang menampilkan semua cambuk, pecut, tongkat rotan-nya... hati Baekhyun berdebar keras mengantisipasi pada setiap benda yang ia lewatu. Jika ia tidak terikat pada sebuah balok dia akan berlutut dan memohon ketika dia melihat Kris memilih tongkat rotan. Dia paling takut pada tongkat rotan dan cambuk. Keduanya bisa menyebabkan luka yang berdarah.

Kris mengelilinginya dengan ekspresi puas sampai ia berhenti di belakangnya. Dia mulai dengan segera, dan pukulan pertama membuatnya menangis. Hal ini terasa sangat menyengat seperti neraka.

"Hitung," Perintah Kris kasar.

.

.

Mati rasa. Setelah menghabiskan lebih dari selusin malam dengan Tuan Wu, Baekhyun merasa dirinya menjadi mati rasa. Dia sudah lelah menangis saat ia sampai di rumah. Dia juga sering lupa untuk makan, dan nyaris tidak bicara kepada siapa pun. Setiap malam saat ia tiba di rumah, ia menandai hari di kalender. Satu hari berkurang. Satu-satunya hal memberinya harapan jika neraka ini akan segera berakhir.

Suara tawa dan aroma makanan membangunkannya di suatu sore. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin Taehyung membawa temannya. Dia ingin kembali untuk tidur –yang merupakan waktu yang langka untuknya, terutama karena ia tidak bertemu Tuan Wu dalam dua malam berturut-turut. Tapi ia merasa haus, jadi dia perlahan-lahan berdiri dari kasurnya yang ada di lantai untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menutupi lingkaran hitam dan memarnya dengan concealer sebelum keluar.

Dia terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo dengan Jongdae di ruang tamu. Jongdae memegang tablet Kyungsoo di tangannya, dan Kyungsoo sedang menunjuk sesuatu di layar.

Kyungsoo melihat kedatangannya dan mendongak. "Hai," katanya.

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun juga, tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun merasakan gelombang rasa bersalah, mengingat bagaimana ia telah menyuruh Jongdae untuk diam tadi, hanya karena anak itu mencoba untuk bercerita tentang sesuatu yang telah terjadi di sekolah hari itu.

"Uhm. Hai. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "Jawabnya.

"Aku mengajari Jongdae menyanyi. Yah, aku sebenarnya datang untuk memastikan jika kau sudah makan makanan yang baik, tapi kemudian Dae mendengarku berlatih lagu baru saat kami memasak dan ia ingin belajar, "jelas Kyungsoo. "Dia memiliki telinga yang menakjubkan."

Jongdae tersenyum mendengar pujian itu.

"Oh. Oke... Ah... Terima kasih. Aku keluar hanya untuk segelas air. "Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur, yang berubah menjadi berantakan, tapi ia menemukan masakan, nasi, dan ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam oven. Ia melihat semua tas supermarket kosong di meja dan menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo yang membawa semua makanan itu sendiri.

Dia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas air di tangannya ketika Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Baek, kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Tanyanya. "Aku baru saja mengatakan pada Dae kalau kau punya suara yang menakjubkan dan ia mengatakan jika ia tidak pernah mendengarmu menyanyi! Kenapa?"

Baekhyun memberi mereka sebuah senyuman. "Suaraku hanya keras dan aneh, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Semua orang di SMA berkata kalau kau hebat. Kau hanya perlu sedikit latihan lagi. "Kyungsoo menepuk sofa di sampingnya. "Ayo, ke sini lalu kita akan makan bersama."

Baekhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya, dia akan mengatakan tidak, menjelaskan jika ia lelah, tapi kemudian melihat ekspresi Jongdae, dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk itu.

"Baiklah," jawabnya.

Ia menghabiskan beberapa jam belajar menyanyi dengan Kyungsoo, menemukan bahwa itu membuatnya menjadi lebih santai. Mereka beristirahat untuk memeriksa makanan dan mencoba beberapa. Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Jongdae memasak kue di oven. Mungkin ini akan membangkitkan semangat kakaknya, kata Jongdae, karena ia tampak begitu sedih dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

.

.

"Kau ingin bersamaku, Baekkie?" tanya Kai sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun hanya berusaha untuk mendapatkan pesanan mereka, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia dan anak buahnya datang saat jam kerja bar. Si pirang itu tampak mengamati sekitar meja, tetapi kecewa melihat Sehun tidak bergabung dengan mereka. Untuk sesaat, entah bagaimana ia berharap jika melihatnya akan membuat semua ini menjadi lebih baik.

Mungkin itu karena Sehun sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali.

 _Berhenti menarik perhatian orang gila,_ kata Sehun kepadanya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia katakan jika ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah berakhir di tangan seorang pria yang jauh lebih jahat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi ia tahu bahwa Sehun peduli padanya.

"Sayangnya sudah terlambat," tambah Kai. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa longgarnya dirimu sekarang."

Baekhyun menunduk dan meminta izin untuk undur diri dengan cepat. Dia meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan daftar pesanan Kai di meja bar dan segera berlari bersembunyi di ruang ganti.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang luar biasa. Bar itu penuh sesak, ada kelompok baru dari orang-orang yang tidak berhenti untuk berusaha membuatnya tinggal bersama mereka di meja mereka untuk meraba-raba dirinya, dan dia tidak tahan dengan kehadiran Kai dan komentarnya.

Apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya?

Dia menarik napas perlahan. Dia tidak mau menangis saat ini, dan ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Dia kembali ke luar setelah beberapa menit, sebelum Taeyeon tahu dari kamera jika ia tidak bekerja. Minseok adalah bartender malam ini, dan Baekhyun berdiri di dekat bar, menunggu dia selesai berbicara kepada pelanggan sehingga dia bisa bertanya jika orang lain telah mengambil alih meja Kai.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika dia melihat seseorang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan harapan untuk melihatnya lagi, (setidaknya saat dia terjaga).

Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja. Dia membelakanginya, tapi Baekhyun tahu jika itu dirinya saat ia menoleh ke samping sejenak. Dia duduk sendirian, seperti biasa. Baekhyun hendak menuju ke mejanya, meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, tapi Taeyong tiba-tiba muncul di sana, membawa nampan dengan minuman. Dia meletakkan gelas di depan Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun melihat mereka berbicara sejenak, dan membeku ketika Taeyong dengan santai membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke pangkuan Chanyeol, dan lengan Chanyeol pun langsung memeluk pinggangnya tanpa keraguan. Anak laki-laki berambut putih itu melihat ke sekitar dan melihat Baekhyun sedang menatap mereka. Dia hanya tersenyum jahat.

"Hei!" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan Baekhyun meringis.

Itu Jin. "Mrs. Kim ingin bertemu denganmu di kantornya. Sekarang," kata Jin kepada dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini bahkan saat bersama dengan Tuan Wu, dan ia tidak tahu (atau tidak ingin mengetahui) kenapa.

.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan senyum ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar hotel terbuka, berharap jika Jongin akhirnya memberinya perhatian. Senyumnya goyah ketika ia melihat dia membawa pistol di tangannya, meskipun ia tampak tersenyum berseri-seri.

Jongin mendekat lalu memutar pistol di tangannya, menawarkan pegangan pistol itu padanya. "Ini untukmu," katanya.

Kyungsoo menatap senjata api itu, menolak untuk menyentuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata, Nini."

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya. Kau hampir terbunuh hari itu, dan tidak punya cara untuk membela dirimu sendiri," kata Jongin, mengambil kursi di sampingnya.

Itu benar. Saat itu Kyungsoo berakhir di tengah konfrontasi dengan geng lain dan hampir terkena sebuah tembakan. Dia berhasil naik sepeda motor Jongin di menit terakhir dan pergi bersamanya. Kemudian ia telah menghabiskan dua minggu bersembunyi bersama Jongin, sampai bahaya itu berlalu. Bukannya Jongin takut. Dia hanya tahu jika dia tidak perlu mengambil risiko secara pribadi untuk sesuatu seperti memusnahkan geng kecil. Dia memiliki bisnis untuk dijalankan, dan ia kebanyakan hanya membutuhkan telepon untuk itu. Bahkan dari penjara ia mampu menjaga agar bisnisnya tetap berjalan (dia pernah melakukannya sebelumnya).

"Dan kau tahu tawaranku masih berlaku," tambah Jongin. Dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkakn pistol di atasnya, membuatnya membungkuskan jari-jarinya di sekitar pegangan pistol. "Hanya saja, bergabunglah denganku. Tinggalkan tempat itu. Ku bisa melayaniku dengan imbalan perlindungan dariku. "

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau tidak akan rugi, Kau hanya perlu menjadi seperti diriku."

Kyungsoo menatap pistol. "... Apa kau masih menjadi... klienku?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu, kau bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kau tahu aku memiliki titik lemah dalam dirimu."

Kyungsoo diam, semakin gugup tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan, tapi akhirnya ia sadar. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Hah?"

"...Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin tertawa. "Kau sangat lucu. Aku hanya menawarkanmu pekerjaan yang berbeda, di mana kau bisa membuat peraturan sendiri. Jangan terlalu berharap," katanya ringan, memberikan tepukan ringan di kepalanya. "Sekarang ayo kita belajar menggunakan pistol ini, bagaimana?"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Chapter ini ngenes amat yak, kasian baek sama dio :(

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	14. XIV

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XIV-**

 **.**

Dia merindukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyimpulkan, sambil mengamati lampu-lampu kota dari atap-nya. Malam yang telah ia habiskan bersama lelaki mungil dalam pelukannya merupakan beberapa malam yang terbaik. Dia hanya berharap Baekhyun akan berada di sini karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena bayaran. Uang bukanlah masalah-, jika Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya dia akan memberikan apapun yang ia perlukan, tapi kenyataannya sedikit menyakitkan karena si pirang itu hanya bersikap seolah-olah dia menyukainya karena itulah pekerjaannya.

Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tetap menyewa Baekhyun setiap malam. Tidak peduli jika Sehun pikir itu hal yang bodoh, atau Yixing yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Bahkan walaupun ia terlalu sibuk untuk memanggilnya, membuntuti orang dan berpura-pura menjadi anggota dari geng lain untuk mengumpulkan informasi, ia tetap memikirkan untuk setidaknya menyewa Baekhyun untuk satu malam. Pikiran terhadap setiap klien Little Midnight Sun yang menyentuh Baekhyun membuatnya kesal. Dia menolak untuk berpikir bahwa ia sendiri juga membuatnya menderita, sama seperti orang-orang itu. Dia sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya tanpa melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan.

Terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke klub, Baekhyun tidak datang. Dia kecewa, tapi ia masih menggunakan waktunya untuk menginterogasi seorang anak laki-laki, yang berambut putih dan ternyata ia banyak terlibat dengan mafia, kontras dengan penampilannya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol membuat keputusan, dia menarik ponsel dari sakunya dan menekan nomor Baekhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

 _"Halo?"_ Kata Baekhyun dengan suara berbisik yang terdengar ketakutan.

"Hei, Baek. Bagaimana kabarmu? "

 _"Uhm... baik...?"_

"Aku tahu aku tidak menghubungimu selama beberapa hari, tapi aku bebas malam ini," kata Chanyeol, alisnya berkerut sedikit karena mendengar nada anak itu. "Jadi, aku menginginkanmu datang ke apartemenku dalam setengah jam."

 _"Hah?"_

"Aku bilang, datang ke apartemenku."

 _"Aku t-tidak b-bisa-"_

 _"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?!"_ terdengar suara laki-laki lain yang menuntut dari belakang.

"A-aku sibuk-" Baekhyun tergagap ke telepon.

"Baekhyun? Siapa itu? "Tanya Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu kau sibuk?!"

 _"Tutup sekarang!"_ perintah Suara rendah itu.

 _"Aku punya klien! Aku tidak bisa bicara sekarang! "_

"SIAPA ITU?" Teriak Chanyeol.

 _"TUTUP TELEPONNYA!"_

"BAEKHYUN?!"

Sambungan telepon sudah berakhir. Chanyeol tersadar lalu bergegas ke apartemennya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Taeyeon mendendangkan lagu yang sedang dimainkan di luar, dengan senang hati menuliskan semua transaksi sehari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya senang selain melihat pendapatannya setelah malam yang sibuk. Dia baru saja mengirim Minseok dan Baekhyun pada pelanggannya masing-masing untuk satu malam, dan dia harus mengakui dia sangat senang bisa memiliki Wu Kris kembali.

Taeyeon tidak mengetahui apapun tentang CEO kaya itu sejak insiden dengan Junmyeon, dan dia berharap anak itu pulih dengan cepat sehingga ia bisa kembali untuk melayaninya. Dia tidak rela jika harus kehilangan klien seperti dia karena sebuah kecelakaan. Tentu saja Kris tidak bermaksud membunuhnya.

Dia sangat senang ketika Kris menanyakan Baekhyun. Terkejut juga, karena Wu Kris cenderung menjadi orang obsesif, dan dia telah terpesona oleh Suho selama berbulan-bulan.

Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Dia sudah kehilangan sedikit berat badan dan wajahnya tampak suram beberapa hari terakhir ini, tapi dia harus tetap melakukannya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya, dan Taeyeon juga telah memberinya pilihan untuk memilih sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman melalui kontrak. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Tak satu pun dari mucikarinya sendiri yang bersikap baik padanya, dulu.

Pintu kantornya terbuka tiba-tiba dan Park Chanyeol yang marah berjalan masuk. "Di mana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf, dia tidak datang hari ini," jawab Taeyeon acuh tak acuh.

Si idiot ini. Taeyeon sudah sangat lelah mengurusinya. Jumlah uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membayar Kai agar bisa mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari apartemennya itu sangat banyak, dan pria ini masih tetap datang ke sini untuk menyewa Baekhyun seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Selama kontrak berlaku, Baekhyun itu miliknya, dan apa pun yang terjadi di antara miliknya dan pelanggan harus didiskusikan dengan _dirinya_ terlebih dulu, sehingga harga yang sesuai bisa ditentukan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun ia bekerja seperti ini, Taeyeon tahu jenis orang yang ia sukai sebagai pelanggan, dan Park Chanyeol ternyata tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Selain itu, saat ini Baekhyun adalah salah satu pekerja yang paling sukses. Dia bisa melihat air liur pelanggan menetes melalui kamera ketika mereka memfokuskan mata mereka pada pantat Baekhyun. Dia punya rencana untuk entah bagaimana meyakinkan Baekhyun agar ia mau menari, dengan itu mungkin dia bisa menjadi lebih populer dari Taeyong. Selain itu, jumlah uang yang Wu Kris berikan untuk hak-hak istimewanya itu jumlahnya dua kali dari apa yang Chanyeol berikan.

Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol mencuri Baekhyun darinya.

"Aku baru saja meneleponnya. Dia mengatakan kepadaku jika dia sedang 'sibuk'. "

"Kau tidak boleh meneleponnya, karena kau tidak seharusnya memiliki nomor teleponnya." Taeyeon menatapnya dengan ekspresi bosan, tapi diam-diam menekan tombol di bawah mejanya memanggil keamanan. "Maaf, Tuan Park, kau masih yakin jika aku tetap mau melakukan bisnis denganmu, ketika kau tidak menghormati aturan bar ini?"

"Aku telah membayarnya untuk setiap malam."

"Dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kompensasi karena kau telah menculiknya," Taeyeon menutup bukunya kasar dan bangkit, meskipun dirinya masih terlihat lebih kecil dari Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemui Baekhyun lagi. Bahkan, aku tidak ingin kau mendekati semua pekerja-pekerjaku. Kau tidak lagi diterima di klub ini."

Dua penjaga berbadan tinggi menyerbu ke dalam ruangan dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh. "Kau bohong jalang-"

"Bawa dia keluar!" Serunya. Penjaga keamanan langsung menyeretnya keluar dalam beberapa detik, dan Taeyeon pergi untuk menutup pintu ruangannya lalu kembali ke mejanya untuk menyalakan rokok.

.

.

" _As the day falls into darkness, you come up to me quietly. You save me from a nightmare but before I'm aware you seem fade away as you were never there,"_ Baekhyun bernyanyi, matanya tertuju pada piano di depannya. Dia telah berlatih bernyanyi dengan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, karena dia telah menyadari itu adalah sesuatu yang baik, dan Kyungsoo telah meyakinkannya agar mencobanya di tempat kerja.

 _"You're showered by the glow of the moonlight. It's so enchanting; can't get you out of my mind."_ Dia tidak benar-benar bernyanyi untuk orang banyak. Dia hanya mengambil keuntungan karena ia hanya harus duduk di sana dan bernyanyi daripada harus berinteraksi dengan mereka.

 _"...I know I need to stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah. I let you go without calling out to you, 'cause I'm scared my tears, baby, will only get your wings wet_."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang ragu-ragu setelah ia selesai.

"Byun!" Taeyong mendesis, datang ke arahnya. "Bisakah kau menjadi lebih berguna? Hentikan lagu yang menyedihkan itu, kau merusak suasana hati semua orang di sini," keluhnya. "Segera pergi atau mainkan sesuatu yang lebih tepat," ia menuntut.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan berdiri, memilih opsi pertama. Dia berusaha menghindari sisi kanan bar, di mana Kai duduk dengan anak buahnya dan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya. Dia tidak tahan melihat itu.

"Hei, kau," seseorang memanggilnya. "Kau si rambut pirang!"

Baekhyun berbalik kemudian melihat seorang pria duduk sendiri. "Ya Tuan?"

"Aku barusan mendengarmu... Kau begitu menjiwai lagu yang kau nyanyikan," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Terima kasih, Tuan," ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Baekhyun. Aku delapan belas tahun," tambahnya, karena itu adalah pertanyaan kedua yang biasanya ditanyakan.

"Bisakah kau tinggal sebentar, Baekhyun?" Orang itu menunjuk ke kursi di depannya.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia tidak tampak berbahaya. Dia memiliki gaya yang sangat kekinian untuk pria berusia empat puluhan tahun, dengan jaket dan rambut merah cerah. "...Ya baiklah."

"Kau tahu, aku seorang _performance diretor_ di sebuah perusahaan entertainment. Kau harus mencoba ikut audisi kapan-kapan. "

"Apa...?"

Pria itu meneguk minumannya. "Kau tidak melakukan operasi plastik, kan?"

"Tidak Tuan."

"Yah, kau lucu, dan aku mengetahui potensi dan bakatmu saat aku melihatnya," dia menyeringai. "Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini di sini, tapi sebelumnya aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan kartu namaku di bawah meja," tambahnya dengan nada berbisik. "Jika kau pergi ke sana dan memberikannya kepada resepsionis mereka akan membiarkanmu masuk untuk mengikuti audisi."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening sekarang, menatap pria itu curiga.

Dia memutar matanya. "Lihat saja kartunya dan lihat logonya. Ini bukan penipuan untuk menculikmu dan menjual tubuhmu di pasar internasional, sungguh."

Karena masih tidak percaya, Baekhyun akhirnya melakukannya dan memeriksa bagian bawah meja. Dia mengambil sepotong ketas kecil dan membacanya, dan akhirnya ia paham tentang apa yang orang itu katakan. JH Entertainment, perusahaan entertainment terbesar di negara ini dan salah satu agensi yang memiliki persaingan paling ketat.

Dia diam-diam memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam sakunya, ia tidak tertarik menjadi seorang artis, tapi tidak ada ruginya untuk membacanya lagi nanti.

"Jika kau lolos, kau siap untuk debut dalam satu tahun atau kurang," ujar orang itu.

Baekhyun hendak meminta informasi lebih lanjut, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu.

Ada suara teriakan seorang pria di luar. Terdengar sebuah tembakan. Para penjaga keamanan yang biasanya berdiri di luar, di depan pintu masuk utama, berjalan masuk ke bar. Setiap pelanggan yang duduk segera berdiri dan berhamburan pergi ke arah pintu belakang dalam kebingungan, sedangkan Kai dan anak buahnya mendekat ke pintu, mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

"LARIII!" teriak Jimin, mendorong semua orang di jalannya sementara para polisi bersenjata masuk ke dalam klub.

Seolah-olah ia sedang bermimpi, Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berusaha keras untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak melihatnya. Ada lebih banyak suara tembakan dan teriakan, ia berlari menuju lorong untuk mencoba mencapai pintu belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit menjalar dari kakinya dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi sepasang tangan segera menyambarnya dan mendorongnya ke lantai, di belakang bar.

Dia tidak berhasil melihat siapa orang itu, dan dia jatuh ke arah Minseok, yang gemetar dan bersembunyi di sudut. Baekhyun bergerak dan menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Ia menekan tubuhnya ke lantai sekuat yang ia bisa ketika terdengar lebih banyak tembakan, teriakan, suara langkah kaki dan rintihan keras.

Dia memejamkan mata dan menunggu, kebingungan.

Sebagaimana itu mulai dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba, dan sekarang sudah berakhir. Musik telah berhenti. Telinga Baekhyun masih terngiang oleh suara tembakan, tapi samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara-suara berbicara. Dia berdiri dari lantai dengan hati-hati, memucat bahkan semakin memucat saat mata menatap suasana klub.

Semua meja dan kursi terbalik tidak beraturan. Ada pecahan kaca di seluruh lantai, menumpahkan minuman dan darah. Tetapi yang terburuk adalah tubuh. Baekhyun merasa isi perutnya berputar, melihat mayat tergeletak dengan genangan darah. Napasnya tersengal dan ia mulai mengalami hiperventilasi saat pandangannya jatuh pada Ten dan Taeyong, yang terbaring seperti boneka yang rusak di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Rahangnya ternganga, Chanyeol mengenakan seragam polisi berwarna biru gelap. Dalam benaknya, ia yakin ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

"Baekhyun?" Kata Chanyeol lagi, tapi suaranya terdengar sangat jauh untuk anak itu.

Dia menutup matanya, dan membiarkan kegelapan menelan dirinya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Halo, maaf ya cuma sedikit

Maaf juga karena aku jarang update ff ini soalnya aku bakalan lebih fokus buat translate yang innocent. Tapi tetep aku usahain update kalo ada waktu :)

Lagu yang dinyanyiin Baek: EXO-Moonlight (Eng cover) by Silv3rT3ar

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	15. XV

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XV-**

 **.**

 _"Organisasi kriminal Exodus telah resmi dilumpuhkan. Tadi malam selama operasi khusus, kepolisian Seoul mampu menangkap enam puluh dua anggota geng, sedangkan dua puluh delapan dinyatakan tewas. Mari kita dengar apa komentar dari Kepala Inspektur Lay tentang hal itu. "_

Chanyeol melirik ke arah TV dengan pikiran kosong. Layar berubah dari studio berita menjadi ke lokasi konferensi pers Yixing. Mikrofon dari sebagian besar stasiun TV mengelilinginya, dan blitz kamera terus menghujaninya.

 _"Operasi tadi malam terdiri dari serangan sembilan instansi yang dikendalikan kelompok mafia Exodus," kata Yixing. "Kami juga telah mengambil alih lima gudang di pinggiran kota, tiga di antaranya berisi makanan yang diperjualbelikan secara ilegal, sementara yang lain penuh dengan obat-obatan terlarang dan senjata."_

 _"Apakah sang pemimpin, Kai, juga tertangkap?" Seorang reporter bertanya._

 _"Sayangnya pemimpin saat ini, Kim Jongin, juga dikenal sebagai Kai, lolos tadi malam saat berada klub malam ilegal, menggunakan sandera sebagai tameng. Tim kami tidak bisa menghentikannya tanpa melukai sandera. Tapi bisa dikatakan bahwa geng telah dilumpuhkan dan tidak beroperasional. "_

 _"Berapa banyak warga sipil yang tewas selama serangan?"_

 _"Lima orang tewas dan sepuluh orang luka-luka."_

Jawabannya menimbulkan gumaman di ruangan itu.

 _"Tidak bisakah melakukan operasi tanpa kekerasan?!" teriak wartawan lain diikuti yang lainnya._

 _"Kami menyuruh mereka untuk menyerah sejak awal, namun hanya dua yang mematuhinya," jawab Yixing pasif. "Petugas kami harus mempertahankan diri dan melaksanakan misi. Hati kami bersama dengan keluarga dari korban tidak bersalah yang sayangnya tewas di tengah-tengah serangan."_

Beberapa pertanyaan lagi kemudian mereka kembali ke studio, dan mereka terus berbicara tentang sejarah geng dan kejahatan terbaru mereka. Perhatian Chanyeol melayang menuju ranjang rumah sakit di sampingnya, matanya fokus pada Baekhyun, yang tidur dengan damai.

Dia telah diberitahu bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, ia mungkin hanya kehilangan kesadaran karena shock, karena cedera ringan. Namun, dokter juga berkata bahwa ada banyak memar lain dan luka pada tubuh anak itu yang disebabkan oleh kekerasan seksual dan pelecehan.

Darah Chanyeol mendidih setiap kali ia mengingat itu. Dia juga bisa melihat Baekhyun telah kehilangan berat badannya, yang berarti bahwa bajingan itu, siapa pun itu, telah menyewa Baekhyun bermalam-malam untuk melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah mempercayai Taeyeon. Dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemennya, tidak peduli jika si pirang akan membencinya karena hal itu.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya, karena ia telah jatuh hati pada Baekhyun saat pertama kali melihatnya, ia telah memustuskan bahwa melindungi Baekhyun adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar suara TV selama beberapa menit sebelum ia mengerahkan kekuatan untuk membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia dengar bahwa laporan berita itu ada hubungannya dengan dia, tapi dia masih terlalu bingung untuk mengingatnya.

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya putih, dan menoleh, menyadari ia berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Seorang pria yang ia kenal duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, dan menatapnya langsung. Dia mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun... Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kata orang itu, dan suaranya yang berat akhirnya memicu memori Baekhyun, membuat sikapnya berubah menjadi tegang.

Chanyeol masih mengenakan seragam polisi, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan kakinya yang terluka diperban. Bukan karena mimpi atau halusinasi. Little Midnight Sun telah digerebek, ia telah kehilangan pekerjaannya, sahabatnya mungkin sudah mati, belum lagi-

"Tarik napas, jangan panik," kata Chanyeol, memotong rentetan pikirannya yang panik.

Baekhyun menatapnya ketakutan. "...Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" Tanyanya berbisik.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Petugas Park Chanyeol. Polisi yang menyamar sampai tadi malam, bekerja untuk membongkar Exodus. "

"Petugas?" Baekhyun diulang dengan mata lebar.

Polisi.

Tiba-tiba semuanya masuk akal untuk Baekhyun: Chanyeol yang datang ke bar dan tinggal selama berjam-jam terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apapun, tanggapan yang meragukan ketika ia ditanya tentang pekerjaannya, senjata di apartemennya, peringatannya pada Baekhyun bahwa mungkin ia tidak mampu menangani dunia ini.

Ada masalah lain, pikirnya, dan ia menelan ludah. Chanyeol adalah seorang polisi, dan dia adalah seorang pelacur ilegal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol bersikeras, mengerutkan alisnya. "Sebenarnya, aku menahanmu di apartemenku dulu karena aku tahu apa yang akan Kai lakukan. Aku ingin memastikan ia tidak bisa menyakitimu lagi, tapi kemudian mereka mengirim Sehun dan Tao, aku tidak bisa menolak tanpa mengorbankan seluruh misi. Jadi aku membiarkanmu pergi, tapi aku terus membayar si bajingan Taeyeon itu untukmu setiap malam. Tapi dia tidak menepati kesepakatan kami... "

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, kenangan dari Kris yang tidak ia inginkan datang ke pikirannya.

"Aku tahu dia menyakitimu. Dokter tidak membiarkanku melihatnya, tapi mereka mengatakannya kepadaku. Mereka bilang kau punya memar dan luka di mana-mana. Mereka bahkan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan bukti permerkosaan, tapi bajingan itu tidak meninggalkan jejak DNA. "

Hal ini membuat anak itu melirik, ketakutan membayangkan apa yang Kris lakukan padanya jika ia mencoba untuk membalasnya. "Tidak! Itu bukan... itu," katanya, menghindari untuk mengatakan kata 'pemerkosaan'. Dia tidak ingin menyebutnya seperti itu. Dia merasa kata itu terlalu kuat baginya untuk dikatakan. "Kau tahu... Kau tahu diriku. Kau tahu apa yang kukerjakan," katanya dengan suara rendah. "Apakah kau akan... menangkapku?"

"Itu tergantung. Aku bisa berbohong dan mengatakan aku tidak pernah benar-benar berhubungan seks denganmu, dengan satu syarat," jawab Chanyeol serius. "Aku ingin kau tidak melayani orang lain secara seksual, lagi."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Jadi... Untuk bayaran tutup mulut, kau ingin menjadi satu-satunya klienku?"

Chanyeol tampaknya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjawabnya. Baekhyun memainkan ujung selimut hijau lembut yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ia menunggu.

"Ya," kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Itu kesepakatan yang cukup baik baginya. Dia tetaplah seorang pelacur, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya seperti yang Wu Kris lakukan, dan ia takut masuk penjara. Mengetahui sistem peradilan dan keberuntungannya, dia harus menyetujuinya, daripada orang-orang seperti Kris dan Kai-"

"Kyungsoo!" Teriaknya, tiba-tiba teringat pada temannya lagi. Dia menatap Chanyeol putus asa. "Dimana dia?! Do Kyungsoo, ia bekerja bersamaku- "

Ekspresi sang petugas mengeruh. "Kai menggunakan dirinya untuk melarikan diri," jawabnya pelan.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Baek," lanjut Chanyeol. "Kami sudah melacak teleponnya, tapi kami hanya menemukannya di tempat sampah. Kami melakukan semua yang kami bisa untuk menemukan mereka. "

Tidak Kyungsoo tidak boleh pergi. Monster itu tidak boleh membawanya pergi. Harus ada penjelasan lain untuk hal ini.

Sementara Baekhyun masih dalam penyangkalannya, pria lain berjalan masuk pintu setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali. Baekhyun mendongak dan tersentak. "Sehun?!" serunya. Sehun juga mengenakan seragam polisi.

Pria jangkung itu menyeringai padanya. "Hai, Baekhyun."

Si pirang hanya ternganga, dan Sehun tertawa, tampaknya menikmati keterkejutannya. "Dilihat dari reaksimu, Chanyeol belum bilang, kan? Aku petugas Oh Sehun." Dia sedikit membungkuk. "Rekan Chanyeol, dan juga polisi yang menyamar sampai tadi malam. Aku juga bekerja untuk mengakhiri Exodus."

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol, yang hanya memutar matanya.

"Kalian berdua..." kata Baekhyun setelah suaranya pulih, "mengenal satu sama lain?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kami seperti saudara sejak hari pertama di akademi."

"Kami telah terpisah selama sekitar tiga tahun, sejak Sehun mulai berpura-pura menjadi seorang penjahat untuk mendekati Kai," tambah Chanyeol. "Sehun memberitahuku tentang segala sesuatu yang ia temukan."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menyelamatkanku..."

"Ya. Tetapi juga karena kau lucu."

Chanyeol memelototinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia bertanya, mengubah topik.

"Mencarimu. Keluarlah sebentar." Sehun tidak menunggu sebuah jawaban, ia langsung berbalik dan keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol mengikutinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang sedang mencoba untuk memproses semua informasi baru yang dia terima hanya dalam beberapa menit setelah bangun. Dia merasa sangat kelelahan.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Pendek banget ya? heheh

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	16. XVI

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XVI-**

 **.**

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak perlu bekerja lagi, sepertinya mimpi buruknya menjadi semakin intens. Dia sering bermimpi tentang saat-saat ia masih SMA bersama Kyungsoo, kemudian ia mendengar suara tembakan lalu Kai dan anak buahnya menyerbu ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil temannya pergi. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengikuti mereka, tapi akhirnya ia jatuh ke tanah, tidak bisa berteriak. Ia juga bermimpi tentang saat-saat dirinya sedang bersama Kris di ruang bawah tanah, sementara laki-laki itu menyiksanya menggunakan pisau, dan mimpi itu hanya akan berakhir setelah Kris _membunuh_ -nya.

Kecemasannya juga meningkat. Dia seperti merasa jika dirinya tidak bisa bernapas dengan bebas, seperti ada pisau di punggungnya setiap saat, seperti ia harus melangkah tanpa alas kaki di atas pecahan kaca setiap kali ia pergi ke luar. Ketika ia keluar di jalanan, setiap suara keras membuatnya gentar, setiap kali dia melihat seorang pria tinggi, otaknya langsung berteriak: _LARI_.

Kris mungkin tidak memiliki cara untuk mencari Baekhyun lagi, tapi memori tentang Kris menghantui anak itu seperti setan, kemanapun ia pergi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mengingat kapan dirinya merasa tidak sedang dalam bahaya, rentan, seperti target, dan sangat, sangat kesepian. Setidaknya dulu ia bisa menangis di bahu Kyungsoo, bahkan jika dia bukan yang orang yang terbaik dalam hal menghibur seseorang, tapi sekarang dia tidak punya siapapun untuk diajak bicara.

Ia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongdae. Selama beberapa hari terakhir Baekhyun telah menjadi gurunya, karena anak kecil itu terlalu lelah dan memiliki terlalu banyak efek samping karena kemoterapi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Baekhyun tidak ingin dia gagal dan menyia-nyiakan satu tahun penuh (karena ia yakin bahwa Jongdae _akan_ menjadi lebih baik dan bisa melanjutkan studinya), sehingga ia pergi ke sekolah dan meminta sebuah program agar ia bisa membantu adiknya supaya tetap bertahan.

Baekhyun juga telah memaksa makanan masuk ke tenggorokannya seperti orang gila karena dokter telah mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu kurus dan perlu mendapatkan beberapa pon sebelum ia layak menjadi pendonor sel induk untuk Jongdae. Untungnya tes darahnya yang telah keluar menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sehingga prosedur akan dapat dilaksanakan dalam beberapa minggu ke depan.

.

.

Bangunan JH adalah sebuah kompleks besar, seperti mal. Ada café modern di luar untuk pengunjung, menampilkan iklan dari kombinasi band dan artis mereka. Seluruh sayap tampaknya ditutup, dengan jendela yang sedikit pecah dan spanduk tak berwarna yang hampir jatuh ke bawah. Baekhyun telah membaca beberapa artikel online tentang penyempitan perusahaan, karena pasar menjadi lebih kecil dan sebagian besar orang tidak memiliki uang yang bisa dikeluarkan untuk pertunjukan dan merchandise.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu kaca. Dia tidak begitu yakin untuk melakukan hal ini. Mimpinya adalah untuk bisa kuliah dan belajar bioteknologi, dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain _ini_. Untuk saat ini, ia rasa ia tidak mampu jika harus menunggu selama lima tahun untuk mendapatkan gelar dan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang baik. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa hanya mendapatkan pekerjaan sederhana seperti menjadi kasir atau pelayan, yah, karena gajinya bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk menutupi biaya bulanan dirinya dan ibunya yang berasal dari pinjaman bank. Dan akhirnya, ia juga tidak bisa berharap pada Chanyeol untuk membantunya dalam waktu yang lama.

Jika dia ingin menjaga janjinya pada Chanyeol _dan_ tidak mau kehilangan apartemen keluarganya, dia harus mencari sesuatu yang lain, dan performance director yang malam itu berada di bar memberinya rencana B yang sangat cemerlang.

Dia menghela napas dan melangkah ke ruang resepsionis.

"Ya? Bisa saya bantu?" Seorang gadis bertanya dari balik meja marmer putih dan abu-abu yang elegan.

"Selamat siang," kata Baekhyun. "Aku direkrut oleh seorang performance director..." ia mencari kartu di sakunya. "Lee Jinki? Dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk datang dan mengikuti audisi. "

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengambil kartu itu. "Tentu. Isi formulir ini dengan informasi pribadi Anda," ia menyerahkan selembar kertas. "Dan berjalan lurus ke pintu kaca di ujung lorong, Anda akan menemukan seorang sekretaris, berikan formulir itu dan tinggal menunggu bersama yang lain."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Baekhyun mengambil formulir dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja depan untuk mengisinya.

Usia, 18. Tinggi, 5,7". Berat, 115 lbs. Operasi, tidak ada. Pengalaman dalam pertunjukan, tidak ada. Tingkat pendidikan, SMA. Pekerjaan, tidak ada. Keterampilan, bermain piano, sedikit bernyanyi.

Dia merasa formulir itu membuatnya terdengar agak sia-sia, tetapi ia meninggalkan pena yang ia pinjam di meja resepsionis dan mengikuti arahannya. Dia membuka pintu kaca dan terkejut oleh jumlah orang yang berkumpul di ruang tunggu yang luas itu.

Ada setidaknya lima puluh anak laki-laki dan perempuan, beberapa duduk berkelompok di lantai, beberapa bersandar di dinding atau hanya berdiri di sana. Sebagian besar berpakaian dengan sangat baik dan memakai full makeup. Dia mulai merasa sadar diri karena dirinya hanya memakai kaos polos putih, celana jeans longgar dan wajah tanpa makeup, belum lagi rambutnya, tanpa produk apapun dan dengan rambut baru yang sudah muncul, karena ia tidak punya tenaga untuk mewarnainya lagi .

Jika Kyungsoo masih ada bersamanya, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya datang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sudah terlambat sekarang, meskipun, ia tetap menyerahkan formulir ke sekretaris dan menunggu. Audisi yang sangat singkat, ia rasa. Semua orang keluar dari ruang dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit setelah dipanggil. Beberapa tampak sangat percaya diri dan puas setelah berjalan keluar, sementara yang lain tampak di ambang air mata.

Baekhyun semakin lebih gugup dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia hanya harus pergi karena sudah banyak orang yang dipanggil. Bahkan banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang terus menerus datang, dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar dari banyak percakapan tentang cerita perekrutan mereka. Dia benar-benar bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian tibalah gilirannya, dan ia masuk ke ruang latihan. Ada tiga orang yang duduk di belakang meja, ada tanda T di lantai kayu, dan kamera yang menyorot ke arah itu. Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa mereka ingin dirinya untuk berdiri di tanda itu.

"Katakan namamu dan mulai," kata seorang wanita tua dengan nada bosan. Seorang pria lain menunjuk remote ke kamera dan menekan tombol. "Sekarang."

"Baekhyun," katanya dan menelan ludah. Tidak ada piano di dalam ruangan, sehingga ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang ia nyanyikan pada malam terakhirnya di pub.

 _"...It's just as if I had lost you, you, the night sky's empty, silent... Out there, nothing moves. So, baby, hold on, I need to be with you, but the distance between us is so vast I don't know what to do,"_ Baekhyun merasa telapak tangannya berkeringat saat ia bernyanyi. Mata mereka tertuju padanya sekarang, tapi tetap tanpa ekspresi.

 _"Can't reach out to touch you, or to hold you in my arms-"_

"Cut," kata salah satu dari mereka dengan kasar. "Cukup."

"Besok datang jam sembilan untuk audisi kedua dan wawancara. Jangan terlambat. Itu saja," wanita tua itu menambahkan dengan pasif.

Baekhyun menatapnya selama beberapa detik. "...T-terima kasih," ia membungkuk dalam-dalam dan pergi dengan cepat setelah orang lain menepukkan tangannya dan berteriak, "Berikutnya!"

Dia tidak bisa percaya jika dirinya telah berhasil sampai ke babak kedua. Dia berjalan ke luar dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, dan tidak melihat Chanyeol yang sedang parkir di depan gedung, sampai ia memanggilnya.

Baekhyun mendekatinya, terkejut. Dia hanya membalas pesannya bahwa ia akan datang ke JH, tetapi mereka tidak berencana untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang mobilnya dan menahannya untuknya. "Masuk."

Baekhyun tidak menanyainya, dengan patuh masuk ke dalam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol sejak dari rumah sakit.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya sekali Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, Baek. "

Anak itu menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku diberitahu untuk datang lagi besok."

"Aku pikir kau ingin menjadi seorang ilmuwan."

"Memang, tapi aku tidak mampu jika harus kuliah selama lima tahun," jawab Baekhyun, terkejut dengan fakta Chanyeol ingat detail tentang dirinya.

"Kau tahu bahwa walaupun kau bisa debut, jika kau tidak berhasil mereka akan menendangmu keluar dan kau masih harus membayar mereka kembali untuk biaya pelatihanmu, kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tampaknya pilihan itu lebih baik daripada... "

Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi dia memang tidak perlu melakukannya.

"Pasti," jawab Chanyeol. "Kau tampak sedikit malu hari ini."

"Yah, semua ini aneh karena aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu."

"Aku hanya berbohong tentang pekerjaanku."

"Dan bahwa kau bisa memasukkanku ke penjara. Sungguh mendetail. "

Chanyeol tertawa. "Maafkan aku. Itu akan berbahaya bagimu jika mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun berdehem dan tetap diam selama beberapa menit berikutnya.

"Kau tahu, suatu hari saat aku berada di apartemenmu, aku melihat senjatamu," katanya tiba-tiba. "Dalam lemari."

Chanyeol meliriknya dengan terkejut dalam beberapa saat. "Kau melihatnya?!"

"Ya... Kau harus menguncinya atau sesuatu. Aku pikir kau seorang kriminal. "

"Kau seharusnya bilang."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kau pasti akan berbohong."

"Itu benar," Chanyeol kebobolan. "Tapi aku berbohong untuk memberikan ketenangan pada pikiranmu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti... Kenapa kau tetap ingin bertemu denganku? Jika semuanya hanyalah untuk penyamaranmu... "

"Katakanlah aku menemukan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu jika aku akan menikmatinya."

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya tentang pernyataan ini. Chanyeol tampak seperti orang baik, bahkan sekarang setelah ia mengungkapkan jati dirinya. Bukan jenis orang yang mengancam seseorang untuk menerima uangnya demi seks, tapi itulah dirinya.

.

.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman yang bersemangat tepat setelah mereka masuk ke apartemennya. Baekhyun merintih di dalam pelukannya dan dia melambat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol dan mengabaikan setiap tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan yang ia tunjukkan. Dia menarik diri dan meraup Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat memaksa Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia telah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia adalah seorang manusia yang baik dan bahwa semua yang ia inginkan adalah untuk membebaskan Baekhyun, tapi anak itu telah menyajikan dirinya di sebuah piring perak, dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

Mungkin dia memang tidak sebaik itu.

Dia membaringkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur dan mengamatinya. Ia hampir takut melepas pakaiannya, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia temukan di baliknya. Baekhyun mengawasinya dengan gugup, dan Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mencium bibirnya perlahan, sementara tangannya nyaris membuka pakaiannya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan desahan gemetar, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya. Keduanya terengah-engah saat ia menarik diri. Baekhyun seperti candu baginya. Hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun berada di bawah tubuhnya, dengan pipi memerah, bibir bengkak dan rambut kusut membuat miliknya menegang, dan membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk bercinta dengannya sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri.

Tapi dia harus menahan diri dan mengumpulkan pikirannya kembali. Dia mungkin tidak sebaik seperti yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia tidak seperti bajingan yang telah menyakitinya. Dia tidak ingin terburu-buru pada anak itu agar tidak menjadi sesuatu yang bisa memicu ingatan tentang apa yang telah pria itu lakukan kepadanya.

Dia duduk dan menepuk tempat tidur di depannya sehingga Baekhyun bisa duduk di sana. Baekhyun bergerak untuk melakukannya, dan Chanyeol meraih pinggulnya sebelum ia bisa duduk, membuatnya berbalik, sehingga ia duduk dengan punggung yang menghadap ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol meninggalkan ciuman di sisi lehernya. Untuk beberapa alasan, ini membuat Baekhyun tegang.

Chanyeol terus meninggalkan jejak ciuman di bawah leher ke arah bahunya. Dia menarik kaosnya untuk lebih mengekspos kulitnya, dan hatinya berdetak kencang saat melihat ujung luka memerah yang hampir sembuh.

Dengan cepat ia menemukan hem kaos Baekhyun dan langsung menariknya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk berbalik, tapi Chanyeol menahannya di tempat, menatapnya ngeri.

Punggung pucat Baekhyun ditutupi dengan luka panjang, vertikal yang hanya bisa disebabkan oleh _cambuk_. Ada juga bekas gigitan di bahunya, dan memar ungu di pinggang. Baekhyun tidak hanya dipaksa, namun disiksa, sementara dulu ia hanya duduk di atap seperti seorang idiot. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan marah di dadanya, tangannya gatal untuk mengobrak-abrik bajingan gila yang telah melakukan ini.

Pikiran dendamnya terganggu oleh sebuah isakan pelan. Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun gemetar, dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun, menyandarkan dahinya di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Chanyeol. "Jangan menangis."

"B-berhenti m-menatapnya," Baekhyun memohon.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil selimut dan menyampirkannya di pundak Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali memeluknya

"Aku berjanji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," Chanyeol mendesis keras.

Baekhyun berbalik, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, mengubur wajahnya di dadanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil kain basah yang ada di dahi Kai dan meremasnya ringan. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Dia menggantinya dengan yang baru dan menyisir rambut Kai dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku harus pergi keluar dan membeli beberapa antibiotik, Nini," kata Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan mata khawatir.

"Aku bilang-jangan pergi keluar," Kai membuka matanya dan memelototinya, tapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat usahanya untuk terdengar mengancam ketika ia hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur dan suaranya terdengar begitu lemah. "Jangan berani-berani menertawakanku."

Kyungsoo terus membelai rambutnya. "Maaf, tapi kau akan mati jika aku tidak pergi keluar. Demammu terus naik."

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tidak bisa melawan ini dengan keras kepalamu itu," kata Kyungsoo tegas.

Dia telah berhasil membawa Kai keluar dari Little Midnight Sun dengan _hampir_ tanpa luka. Dia telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Kai, tetapi pada saat itu, itulah naluri pertamanya.

Jongin tertembak dan memiliki luka di lengannya. Bahkan di saat ia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat ia tetap mengendarai sepeda motornya dan membawanya ke sini. Sebuah apartemen kecil yang Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu jika ada tempat seperti ini, tapi tampaknya ini adalah rumah Jongin yang _sebenarnya_. Ini kecil, dan tidak terletak di lingkungan yang sangat baik, tapi interiornya sangat mewah dan modern.

Kyungsoo telah membersihkan lukanya dan menghentikan perdarahan, tetapi itu sudah sedikit terinfeksi, dan tidak ada antibiotik di apartemennya.

"...Baik. Tapi tinggalkan pistolku di dekatku," jawab Jongin, membuka tangannya yang sehat. "Untuk berjaga-jaga."

Kyungsoo tidak menanyainya, tapi secara internal memutar matanya. Jongin hampir tidak bisa bergerak, ia pasti tidak bisa membunuh siapa pun.

Dia menunggu sampai gelap untuk pergi ke apotek 24/7 yang berada beberapa blok jauhnya.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin apa yang dia lakukan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tahu Jongin adalah seorang kriminal kejam, dan bahwa hal yang benar untuk dilakukan adalah memanggil polisi dan membiarkan mereka menangani hal itu, tapi ia tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk menyerahkan orang yang telah melindunginya selama setahun terakhir kepada pihak yang berwajib, ketika ingat bahwa pihak yang berwajib tidak melakukan apapun untuknya ketika ia membutuhkannya. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk menekan tuntutan terhadap ayahnya, dan tidak ada yang membantunya, sampai Jongin datang. Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Ia melihat sebuah bilik telepon di sisi lain jalan. Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia pun menyeberang jalan dan berlari ke dalam bilik. Ia mencari kartu di dompetnya, memasukkannya ke dalam slot dan menekan sebuah nomor setelah mengambil handset.

 _"Halo?"_ Kata Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek. Ini aku..."

 _"KYUNGSOO! Di mana kau?! Apa kau ba- "_

"Dengar, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir tentang diriku. Aku hanya... Jaga dirimu baik-baik. "

 _"Tolong kembali. Pulanglah,"_ kata Baekhyun putus asa.

"...Aku tidak bisa. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku meneleponmu. Aku harus pergi selamat tinggal."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Maaf belom bisa apdet 2 chap sekaligus, jadi masih pendek kayak gini *bow*

Apdet bareng author cb yang lain: Baekbychuu, RedApplee, Railash61, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, Flameshine, JongTakGu88, Oh Yuri, Cactus93. Silakan cek ff mereka juga~

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	17. XVII

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XVII -**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki kamar tidurnya dengan tangan yang memegang sarung pistol, menatap ke sosok tubuh seseorang di tempat tidurnya, tertutup sepenuhnya dengan selimut. Hati-hati untuk tidak membuat suara, ia mendekati sosok itu, tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari pistolnya, lalu ia menariknya keluar dari sarung pistol itu dalam satu gerakan cepat.

Baekhyun meringkuk, tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Rambut hitamnya yang telah dicat jatuh tak beraturan di dahinya, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih sederhana dan celana training, sehingga Chanyeol menyimpulkan ia pasti habis dari JH. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa tenang, tapi masih tidak mengerti apa yang anak itu lakukan di sini. Dia memang telah memberi tahu passwordnya agar ia bisa masuk ke apartemennya, dan mengatakan kepadanya berkali-kali bahwa dia bisa datang kapan saja yang ia mau, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengambil tawarannya (dan Chanyeol menduga Baekhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya karena ia hanya melakukan itu demi bayaran).

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun untuk saat ini dan pergi untuk melepas seragamnya lalu mandi. Pada saat ia kembali ke kamar, yang lebih muda telah duduk dan menggosok salah satu matanya.

"Hai," katanya kepada Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

"Hai. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil pergi ke lemari untuk mengambil pakaian baru.

"Oh, tidak, tidak," kata Baekhyun cepat, tiba-tiba tampak cemas. "Aku hanya sangat lelah setelah pelatihan dan aku ingin tidur tapi ibuku dan Jongdae ada di rumah dan kau tahu aku tidak memiliki kamar lagi sehingga tidak mudah untuk bersantai dan karena kau mengatakan kepadaku hari itu kalau aku bisa datang, aku pikir aku masih boleh, tetapi jika itu mengganggumu aku akan pergi sekarang, itu tidak masalah, ma- "

"Baekhyun!" potong Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar. "Bukan masalah sama sekali. Aku serius ketika aku mengatakan kau bisa datang kapan saja. "

Senyuman malu tercetak di bibir anak itu. "...Terima kasih."

"Jadi bagaimana latihanmu?"

Senyum Baekhyun jatuh saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Itu..." desahnya. "Mengerikan. Aku payah dalam segala hal. "

"Aku pernah melihatmu tampil, dan kau tidak payah."

"Itu bukan apa yang kau katakan saat itu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku sudah minta maaf untuk itu."

"Pokoknya, setiap peserta pelatihan sepuluh kali lebih baik dariku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bahkan meloloskanku! Semua guru menggunakanku sebagai contoh dari apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Aku selalu mendapatkan bentakan," kata Baekhyun, frustrasi. Itu sulit, tapi masih ada harapan. Karena ia harus banyak berlatih, dia merasa sangat lelah setiap saat, mimpi buruk dan kecemasannya sudah semakin membaik (meskipun ia masih lebih suka tidur di siang hari atau bersama Chanyeol untuk menghindarinya.) Bahkan pelatihan itu mengalihkannya dari mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo setiap lima menit.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku pikir kau akan bersama dengan orang-orang di tingkatmu."

"Ternyata tidak ada orang lain yang begitu buruk. Dan tugasnya konyol! Di kelas akting saja mereka memberiku sekitar tiga skrip masing-masing dua puluh menit yang harus dipelajari untuk minggu depan! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bahkan masih berusaha. Apa kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan kepada kami? "

"Apa?"

"Kami dua puluh orang baru, dan dari kami semua, perusahaan ingin dua artis solo. Dua! Aku tidak akan pernah berhasil, tapi jika aku ingin memiliki setengah kesempatan aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain jika aku gagal! "

"Kau tidak perlu pekerjaan lain, Baek, aku sudah membayarmu cukup banyak."

"Ya, aku tahu," ujar Baekhyun, memalingkan muka.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di bawah dagunya. "Dan aku pikir jika kau fokus dan melakukan yang terbaik, kau bisa berhasil. Kau itu jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tahu kau memang seperti itu." Chanyeol membungkuk dan meninggalkan ciuman kecil di bibir Baekhyun. Dia lalu berbalik dan membiarkan handuknya jatuh dari pinggulnya untuk mulai memakai baju. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melirik ke tempat lain, tapi tatapannya terpaku pada pahatan tubuh Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol tidak berusaha untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali setelah ia melihat luka-lukanya. Dia akan memberinya ciuman di pipi dan bibirnya kadang-kadang, dan mereka akan berpelukan di tempat tidur atau sofa, tetapi ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mengangkat pakaian Baekhyun.

Sebagian besar bekas lukanya sudah menghilang. Baekhyun hampir menangis bahagia saat ia melihat cermin sehari sebelumnya. Dia tidak berani melihatnya sejak pertama kali Wu telah menyakitinya, tapi sekarang sudah jelas, bekas lukanya sudah tidak terlalu terlihat. Beberapa memar paling bandel masih berwarna kuning, tetapi sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Dia bertanya-tanya kapan (dan jika) Chanyeol akan menjadi intim dengannya lagi. Dia terkejut menemukan dirinya tidak sedang ditolak oleh kemungkinan. Dia tersipu dan memalingkan wajahnya segera ketika Chanyeol berbalik lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun menyalakan layar telepon untuk memeriksa waktu, untuk ketiga kalinya di menit yang sama, dan kemudian menepuk kakinya cemas, meremas telepon di tangannya. Hari ini adalah hari prosedur Jongdae dilaksanakan, dan hanya satu orang yang diizinkan untuk menemaninya. Biasanya mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun masuk, tapi karena anak kecil itu akan terjaga selama seluruh proses dan ia akan merasa sangat gugup, mereka telah memperbolehkan ibunya masuk, sementara Baekhyun duduk di luar, sendirian dan tidak sabar.

Pintu lift terdekat terbuka dan Baekhyun mendongak, tertarik. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat Chanyeol, memakai seragam polisinya, melangkah ke lantai, memegang buket bunga kecil di tangannya.

"Chanyeol?" Katanya, kaget, dan yang lebih tua berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya membawa dukungan moral," kata Chanyeol, menyerahkan buket bunga.

Baekhyun merasa pipinya terasa panas. Chanyeol tampaknya tidak melupakan detail dari apa yang dia katakan, tidak pernah. Dia baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menemuinya hari ini, pada beberapa hari yang lalu. "Terima kasih," gumamnya, menerima bunga itu. "Kau tidak per-"

"Aku hanya ingin," Chanyeol memotongnya dan duduk di kursi di sampingnya. "Bagaimana adikmu?"

Baekhyun mengendus bunga itu, mencoba untuk bersantai sedikit dengan bau segar. "Takut. Kami mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepadanya dengan baik, tapi itu tidak mudah untuk menutupi fakta bahwa kau akan memiliki tabung di dalam dadamu selama berbulan-bulan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mudah-mudahan ini akan menjadi pengobatan terakhir yang dia butuhkan."

"Mudah-mudahan." Baekhyun mendesah dan tetap diam, muncul sedikit kerutan di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Itu hanya..." ia menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak percaya aku melakukannya. Aku berhutang banyak tapi aku melakukannya, dan aku takut merasa terlalu senang dengan hal itu. Aku merasa seperti, jika aku seperti itu, sesuatu yang mengerikan pasti akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika terjadi kesalahan dan aku berakhir menjadi penyebab-"

"Tidak ada yang hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi," Chanyeol meyakinkannya, memberikan sedikit remasan pada lututnya.

"Dan itu seperti... Aku tidak mengenali siapa diriku lagi," lanjutnya, sekali lagi mengabaikan batas-batas yang seharusnya ada antara dirinya dan kliennya. "Semua yang telah kulihat, dan segala sesuatu yang kulakukan... Ini mengubahku. Selama-lamanya. Dan hal ini, mereka tidak tahu. Ibuku, adikku, orang yang menjadi alasanku melakukan semua itu, mereka tidak tahu aku harus membuat orang yang mereka dulu suka menghilang untuk membantu mereka. "

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Baekhyun, aku-"

"Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu padamu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun memotongnya.

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Kyungsoo meneleponku."

Ini pasti bukan apa yang Chanyeol harapkan untuk didengarnya. "Apa?!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol sudah lebih tenang.

"Bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi ia tidak bisa kembali."

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini sekarang?"

"Dia memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa... Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia... aku pikir ... Mungkin ini bisa membantumu."

"Sehun benar," Chanyeol bergumam lebih untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun masih mendengarnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang temanmu yang menjadi bagian dari Exodus."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Tidak!" Dia hampir berteriak. "Kyungsoo bukan bagian dari geng, Chanyeol. Dia hanya... tergila-gila oleh Kai, tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dia tidak akan pernah!"

"Beri aku ponselmu," Chanyeol menuntut, mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

"Jika kau menemukan mereka... Kau tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun memohon sambil menyerahkan perangkat itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Chanyeol. "Tapi Kim Jongin tidak akan lolos kali ini," tambahnya mantap.

.

.

"Baiklah, itu sudah cukup! Aku akan bertemu kalian pada hari Senin. Jangan repot-repot datang jika kau tidak tahu koreografinya pada saat itu!" Instruktur mereka berseru setelah memeriksa waktu dan menyadari pelajaran telah usai. Ada erangan halus ketidakbahagiaan ketika para trainee menyeret diri mereka ke belakang ruang praktek untuk mengambil tas mereka dari loker. "Dan hentikan ekspresi itu, ada pemegang saham penting mengunjungi kita hari ini, sehingga jangan berteriak dan berlarian di lorong, dan pastikan kalian terlihat pantas!"

Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan memeriksa waktu di ponselnya. Dia mengantuk dan kelaparan, belum lagi setiap otot di tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia akan makan siang dengan Chanyeol dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya sebelum yang tua harus berangkat kerja, karena ia ada di shift malam minggu ini, berusaha untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian Jongin. Setelah itu, dia seharusnya membantu ibunya di rumah sakit. Jongdae harus tinggal selama beberapa minggu, karena ada risiko tinggi terkena infeksi. Dia kebanyakan tidur atau menangis karena kateter yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam dadanya, tidak peduli berapa banyak Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi dokter telah meyakinkan mereka bahwa itu akan menjadi lebih baik, kateter itu tidak akan terasa sakit lagi. Baekhyun berharap begitu, benda itu harus ada di sana selama berminggu-minggu.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk menuju tangga (instruktur mereka dan seluruh staf marah jika trainee menggunakan lift). Dia berbalik di sudut, mundur dengan cepat dan menekan tubuhnya ke dinding, jantungnya berdebar di dadanya.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun berhenti bernapas saat ia melihat Wu berjalan melewatinya dengan sekelompok orang. Pria itu tidak melihat ke arahnya, terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat wajahnya selama kurang dari setengah detik sebelum ia bersembunyi, dan kemudian punggungnya ketika ia berjalan pergi, tapi itu benar-benar dia.

Dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci diri di salah satu bilik, sesak napas. Apa yang orang itu lakukan di sini? Apakah dia melihatnya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?!

Kilas balik dari Wu Kris muncul di pikirannya seperti seratus TV yang tiba-tiba dinyalakan pada volume penuh pada saat yang sama yang membuatnya tidak mampu untuk menghindari suara-suara itu. Kris membisikkan kata-kata memalukan ke telinganya saat memasuki dirinya, Kris memukulnya dengan keras ketika dia memohon padanya untuk berhenti, Kris menertawakannya sementara Baekhyun menggeliat sia-sia dalam belenggu berusaha untuk menghindari pisau.

Tiba-tiba Ponselnya mulai berdering, Baekhyun terlonjak dan membiarkan tasnya jatuh ke tanah. Dia membuka ritsleting saku depan tasnya, tangannya gemetar. Chanyeol memanggil.

"H-hei," katanya, berusaha terdengar senormal yang ia bisa sementara dirinya berada di ambang air mata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, segera menyadari nada bicaranya.

"T-tak apa... Apa-kau di sini?"

"Ya, aku menunggu di luar. Apa kau akan datang? "

"Y-ya. Aku akan ke s-sana." Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan itu sebelum Chanyeol sempat bertanya lagi tentang apa yang terjadi.

Bagaimana cara ia pergi ke luar? Dia bisa bertemu dengan- _nya_.

Dia berusaha menahan air matanya. Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu. Atau mungkin dia bisa menyelesaikan tangisnya dulu, melihat bahwa pipinya sudah basah.

Tapi masih ada masalah yang akan terjadi dan mungkin berhubungan dengan Tuan Wu.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membasuh wajahnya, memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti gemetar. Dia melihat-lihat kedua sisi jalan sebelum ia berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"JANGAN BERLARIAN DI LORONG!" Teriak seseorang, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya, adrenalin dalam tubuhnya membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat menuruni tangga dan keluar dari gedung. Chanyeol sedang bersandar mobilnya, mengenakan kacamata hitam dan menyesap limun dari cangkir plastik.

"Ha-"

Baekhyun tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan sambutannya. Dia membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk, segera membanting pintu, meninggalkan yang lebih tua dalam keadaan bingung. Chanyeol masuk ke mobil juga, dan melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap anak itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu," katanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Hari yang buruk," jawab Baekhyun, menghindari mata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Baek-"

"Aku baik! Bisakah kita langsung PERGI?!" seru Baekhyun, meskipun ia tidak bermaksud untuk terdengar begitu takut.

"...Oke," kata Chanyeol, termenung sebentar, dan akhirnya mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	18. XVIII

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XVIII -**

 **.**

Mayat Kim Jaewoon terbaring di tempat tidur, organ tubuhnya tercecer, dan ekspresi terakhir dari ketakutan masih beku di wajahnya. Jongin mencabut pisaunya dan mengamati darah yang melapisi pisau itu dalam cahaya redup ruangan.

Dia tahu ini sudah berakhir. Dia sudah tahu sejak lama, meskipun ia tidak berani mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo, yang terus berbicara tentang bagaimana mereka bisa melarikan diri bersama-sama dan memulai lagi semuanya di suatu tempat.

Anak itu naif, setidaknya.

Keinginan utama Jongin adalah untuk membalas dendam terhadap para pengkhianat, terutama Oh Sehun. Genggaman di pisau itu terus bertambah kuat karena memikirkan mantan pengawalnya itu, dan ia menusukkannya kembali ke tubuh korban yang sudah lama meninggal untuk menyalurkan amarahnya.

.

.

"Seperti ini, lihat. Satu," kata lelaki itu, melebarkan kaki rampingnya bersiap untuk sebuah langkah ke depan. "Dua," ia membuat lompatan kecil untuk menyimpang ke kanan, "tiga," dan yang lain, "empat," dan yang lain, kembali ke posisi pertama.

Putarannya begitu cepat membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku, bingung.

Lelaki itu tertawa melihat ekspresinya, dan Baekhyun menunduk malu. "Tidak! Aku tidak mengolok-olokmu!" Kata yang lain. "Tapi kau terlihat begitu bingung. Tidak apa-apa, lihat, aku akan melakukannya lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali dan mengamati lelaki itu mengulangi langkah-langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Namanya Luhan, dan dia adalah satu-satunya peserta pelatihan yang baik kepadanya. Sisanya biasanya akan cemberut dan mengolok-oloknya, tertawa keras setiap kali ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, dan mengabaikan dirinya sepenuhnya di luar pelatihan. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar keberatan. Dia memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih buruk.

Luhan juga orang buangan, tapi Baekhyun yakin itu karena peserta lain cemburu padanya. Dia adalah pasti yang terbaik di antara mereka semua, dengan gerakannya yang seperti kucing lincah dan suara peraknya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau membantu orang penyebab kesalahan seperti dirinya.

"Sekarang, kau coba," kata Luhan dengan senyum bahagia.

"Sebenarnya, bisakah kita istirahat?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ini adalah step ketiga Luhan membantunya dan ia merasa sudah lelah (sebagian besar karena telah mencoba sekitar seratus kali untuk bisa benar dalam menarikan dua step pertama. Ini benar-benar bukanlah keahliannya).

"Oke," Luhan setuju. Mereka pergi ke sudut ruang pelatihan yang luas di mana mereka telah meninggalkan tas mereka dan duduk di lantai. Luhan mengambil candy bar yang sangat mahal dari tasnya dan menawarkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Apa kau mau satu?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum dan membukanya dengan sebersit kegembiraan. Ia belum membeli itu dalam beberapa tahun ini. Dia mungkin memiliki cukup uang, tapi setiap sen yang diperolehnya akan pergi baik ke rekening bank untuk Jongdae atau untuk membeli makanan yang benar-benar diperlukan.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hah?"

"Yah, aku selalu ingin menjadi idol. Aku sudah menari dan menyanyi sejak aku berusia lima tahun," Luhan tersenyum. Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa sangat bagus. "Tapi ayahku ingin aku menjadi seorang dokter, seperti dia."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebagian besar peserta pelatihan di sini berasal dari keluarga kaya. "Aku... Jujur ini bukanlah hal yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin belajar bioteknologi. "

Luhan mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Mereka mengambil proses biologis dan menggunakannya untuk keuntungan kita sendiri. Bisa memanipulasi genetika atau membuat produk seperti antibiotik dan vaksin," jelasnya.

"Oh. Kau pasti adalah kutu buku di sekolah. Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir di sini?"

"Aku pandai dalam matematika, kimia dan biologi, tapi tidak luar biasa... Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan beasiswa, dan aku tidak bisa membayar biayanya. Aku bekerja di sebuah bar..." tatapan Baekhyun menerawang jauh dari Luhan. "Dan suatu malam aku bernyanyi untuk menghibur pelanggan kami, dan Tuan Lee Jinki memberiku kartu namanya. Aku dipecat beberapa waktu lalu dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk dilakukan."

Luhan menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Oh begitu."

"Ketika dia memberiku kartu namanya, aku tidak tahu jika akan ada persaingan sengit di sini. Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan datang," tambah Baekhyun.

"Hei, jangan katakan itu. Jika ia memilihmu, seharusnya ia pasti telah melihat sesuatu, kan?"

"Wajahku, mungkin?"

Mereka berdua tertawa, dan melanjutkan percakapan ringan mereka sementara mereka mengunyah makanan ringan. Luhan bercerita tentang bagaimana ia telah meyakinkan ayahnya untuk membiarkan dia mengejar karir ini, dan bagaimana ia akan langsung ke sekolah medis jika ia gagal.

Pada suatu waktu, ia pergi ke luar untuk menerima panggilan dan Baekhyun menggulir news feed di ponselnya ke bawah untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

 _Dua mantan perwira polisi yang menyamar ditemukan tewas,_ adalah berita tren di sana.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya menegang, dan dia menggulir ke bawah untuk terus membaca dengan tangan gemetar. Dia mampu bernapas lagi ketika ia membaca nama-nama korban. Bukan Sehun atau Chanyeol, tapi mereka telah terlibat dengan kasus Exodus. Itu berarti orang di belakang kasus itu adalah Kai, dan dia pasti akan datang untuk teman-temannya.

Dia meletakkan ponselnya, merasa sangat gelisah setelah membaca berita itu. Dia tidak berpikir dia bisa berlatih lagi. Dia harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin petugas itu pasti sudah menyadari situasinya dan siap untuk menanganinya, karena ia selalu aktif berusaha untuk menemukan Kai, tapi dia masih khawatir setengah mati.

Ada ketukan di pintu dan Baekhyun mendongak. Itu perekrutnya, wanita yang telah memperkenalkannya kepada perusahaan setelah ia diterima sebagai trainee.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya Lee," kata Baekhyun sopan.

"Hai, Baekhyun," katanya. "Aku sangat senang kau masih di sini. Datang ke ruanganku, aku perlu berbicara denganmu. Hai, Luhan," tambahnya kepada anak yang lain, yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan.

"Halo, Nyonya Lee," kata Luhan sambil membungkuk sebentar.

"Luhan, aku harus pergi dengan Nyonya Lee, tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya," kata Baekhyun kepada Luhan sambil mengambil tasnya. "Sampai bertemu besok!"

Luhan melambaikan tangan, dan dia pergi dengan Nyonya Lee ke ruangannya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di mejanya dan menunjuk ke kursi di depannya. "Silahkan Duduk. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya.

"Kabarku... baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak memanggilmu untuk memberi sesuatu yang buruk," katanya sambil tersenyum, merasakan rasa gugup. Itu tampak agak palsu. "Justru sebaliknya. Seperti yang kau tahu, dari kelompok trainee kami yang baru-baru ini diterima, kami berharap untuk memiliki debut artis solo segera. Kau telah diamati sejak kau bergabung dan kami telah menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah orang yang kita butuhkan."

Hal ini membuat hati Baekhyun hampir berhenti dan matanya melebar. "...Apa?"

"Jangan takut!" Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau masih memiliki sekitar satu tahun untuk berlatih dan merekam mini album pertamamu. Tapi kau perlu menandatangani kontrakmu segera."

"...Segera?"

"Ya. Ini sangat panjang dan membosankan, tapi aku sudah menyoroti poin yang paling penting bagimu," dia mengambil dokumen tebal keluar dari laci dan Baekhyun memiliki déjà vu yang mengerikan. "Pastikan kau memahami bahwa kontrak ini berlaku selama tujuh tahun, sehingga kau harus bekerja secara eksklusif dengan kami sampai kau berumur dua puluh lima tahun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengerutkan alisnya, dan mengambil kontrak di tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil pekerjaan lain, kau tidak bisa menyebarkan segala jenis konten tanpa izin kami, kau tidak bisa berbicara tentang apa yang kau lakukan kepada siapa pun yang tidak bekerja di sini," ujarnya. "Kau akan dibayar dari saat kau debut, tetapi kau tidak akan mendapat gajimu sampai kau telah membayar utangmu secara penuh. Setelah itu kau dapat menerima persentase dari semua yang kau lakukan. Artis baru biasanya membutuhkan satu atau dua tahun untuk bisa membayar utang mereka."

"...B-baiklah."

"Melanggar salah satu persyaratan yang ditentukan akan mengakibatkan hukuman dengan jumlah uang yang sangat besar, jadi pastikan kau yakin dengan semua ini." Dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku harus mengurus sesuatu, sementara kau dapat membacanya lebih lanjut. Permisi."

Baekhyun menatap kontrak itu dengan gugup. Ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Bagaimana bisa mereka telah memilihnya hanya dalam beberapa minggu? Dan kenapa? Dia adalah yang paling tidak berkompeten di antara anak laki-laki lainnya.

Kemungkinan dirinya bisa benar-benar bergabung dengan perusahaan ini tampak begitu jauh dari jangkauannya karena ia tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini. Dia tidak berpikir hati-hati tentang kontrak itu, tentang berapa lama itu akan berlangsung, tentang semua konsekuensi pada hidupnya. Ini bukan pekerjaan seperti dia bisa pergi kapan saja yang dia suka, tapi pilihan apa yang dia punya?

.

.

Ketika Nyonya Lee memasuki ruangannya lagi, dia melihat kontrak di meja, pena tergeletak di atasnya, dan tanda tangan Baekhyun ada pada halaman pertama.

"Oke!" Katanya agak terlalu antusias. "Mulai sekarang kau akan dilatih secara individual, dan kau akan bertemu manajermu segera setelah kami menetapkan seseorang untukmu. Dia akan menjadi orang yang membuat jadwal harianmu dan menemanimu di mana saja kau perlu pergi. Kegiatan pertamamu adalah shooting rookies reality show yang akan dimulai dalam dua minggu-"

Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri. "Tapi kau bilang aku masih punya beberapa waktu un-"

"Ya, ya, ini hanya sebuah mini online series yang selalu kita lakukan untuk memperkenalkan artis baru yang sudah ditetapkan untuk debut, sehingga orang-orang tahu namamu saat pertama kali kau perform nanti," jelasnya. "Hal ini juga akan menghasilkan banyak pendapatan. Ada sesuatu yang baku dan alami tentang rookies sehingga target pasar kami bisa benar-benar menikmatinya!"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu masih mengenakan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah tersenyum dan bersenang-senang di kamera, jangan khawatir. Sampai jumpa besok!"

.

.

Baekhyun merasa agak pusing saat ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia tidak siap untuk ini. Itu terlalu cepat. Dia berpikir jika ini lebih pantas untuk orang lain, seperti Luhan.

Pintu ruang praktek yang ia lewati terbuka, dan tiba-tiba ia diseret ke dalam dan ia didorong dengan keras ke dinding, menarik udara keluar dari paru-parunya.

Dan, hanya dengan seperti itu, ia berhadapan dengan Wu Kris.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Dia bertanya. Suaranya membuat tulang Baekhyun menggigil.

Dia tak bergerak, melihat seorang pria dalam setelan yang menjulang tinggi di atasnya, matanya melebar ketakutan. Wu tidak menyentuhnya, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia telah dihukum karena itu di masa lalu, dan itu masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Kris, dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Tidak ada yang berteriak untukku seperti yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun membiarkan tatapannya jatuh. Kris menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menyerang bibirnya, menciumnya dalam-dalam. Tangan anak itu mengepal kaku di sisi tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan aroma musky dari cologne yang lebih tua menyerbu hidungnya. Itu bau yang memuakkan.

Sebuah rengekan lembut lolos dari bibir Baekhyun ketika Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik diri, masih memegang kepalanya di tempat. "Aku sangat senang mendengarmu datang ke sini. Aku tahu kau harus berlatih keras setelah apa yang baru saja kulakukan padamu, jadi jika kau bersikap baik, aku akan mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih mudah untukmu. "

Baekhyun menganga padanya.

"Oh? Apa kau bingung? Kau tidak berpikir mereka mempekerjakanmu karena kemampuanmu, kan?" Kris tertawa dan melepaskan wajahnya. "Tidak, aku pribadi meminta direktor untuk memasukkanmu. Dia tidak memiliki banyak harapan pada dirimu, jadi cobalah untuk tidak membuatku terlihat buruk."

Setelah menyadari bahwa ia baru saja terjatuh dalam sebuah jebakan, Baekhyun mampu menemukan suaranya lagi. "Apa... apa yang kau inginkan?" dia berbisik.

"Kau, tentu saja." Kris meraih pinggul Baekhyun dan membawanya lebih dekat. "Aku ingin dirimu untuk diriku sendiri, setiap saat aku menginginkannya. Atau kau dapat pergi... Dan berutang jutaan pada perusahaan ini."

"A-aku akan memberitahu o-orang-orang!" Baekhyun menangis.

Senyum jahat di bibir yang lebih tua ini tidak goyah. "Silahkan. Beritahu semua orang, dan kaulah yang akan masuk penjara, Baekhyun. Apa kau pernah membaca soal hukum? Lima tahun untuk prostitusi... Dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada dirimu di penjara, posisi untuk menjadi pelacur? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Selain itu, kau tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikannya dulu. Aku akan membayarmu seperti sebelumnya."

Baekhyun sekali lagi tidak bisa bicara.

"Aku bahkan akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal ini," kata Kris. "Aku akan bertemu denganmu setelah latihan besok sore."

Dan dengan itu, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun runtuh ke lantai dengan beban dari nasib buruknya sendiri.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Kris' coming~ Kasian amat bbh :(

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	19. XIX

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XIX -**

 **.**

"Aku meminta kalian untuk menangkapnya, bukan mengubahnya menjadi legenda!" seru Yixing, membanting koran yang berisi berita tentang dua petugas ditemukan tewas ke mejanya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menurunkan pandangan mereka. "Ini tidak bisa diterima! Ia tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja! "Dia terus berkata. "Chanyeol, kau tidak punya petunjuk apapun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sehun dan aku telah menyelidiki diam-diam dan berpatroli di daerah itu, tapi kami tidak menemukan apapun."

"Kami tidak ingin dia tahu, jadi kami telah sangat berhati-hati," kata Sehun. "Selain itu, dia sedang mencariku, jadi kita mungkin bisa menunggu sampai saat itu."

"Aku akan mengirim tim untuk mengikutimu setiap saat. Kita juga perlu memasang kamera di apartemenmu. Mudah-mudahan dia akan memutuskan untuk menyerangmu nanti, dan kemudian kita akan menangkapnya. Chanyeol, aku ingin kau terus menyelidiki. Kita perlu mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menangkapnya sebelum ia menghilang," kata Yixing kepada mereka. "Selesai."

Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kantor dan berjalan ke tempat parkir dalam keheningan. "Seharusnya aku menembaknya," kata Sehun.

Chanyeol memberi temannya sebuah tatapan khawatir. "Sehun..."

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Mereka mati karena aku, dan kau tahu itu."

"...Kau tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Aku membiarkan dua penjahat pergi. Dan berbohong tentang hal itu."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia adalah satu-satunya, selain Sehun, yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi di malam ketika mereka menggerebek Little Midnight Sun. Sehun melihat Kyungsoo membantu Jongin pergi, melindunginya dan membantunya berjalan. Dia bisa saja menghentikan mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa menyakiti anak itu, bahkan di saat ia melihat bahwa dia bersalah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Selain itu, ia telah berbohong tentang hal itu, hanya untuk membersihkan nama Kyungsoo, berharap bahwa dia akan sadar pada akhirnya. Ini jelas menjadi hal yang bodoh untuk dilakukan.

"Sudah selesai. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menyesalinya sekarang," kata Chanyeol. "Kau harus waspada."

Sehun mengangguk sekali. "Sampai besok," katanya datar, dan ia berjalan menuju motornya.

.

.

Matahari bahkan belum terbit namun Nyonya Byun terlihat masuk ke kamar anaknya, setelah lelah meneriakkan namanya dari dapur.

"Baekhyun!" Serunya, menyalakan lampu. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh anak itu, tapi Baekhyun hanya mengerang. "Kau bilang kau punya hari yang sibuk hari ini!"

Baekhyun terus berbaring di sana, jadi dia menarik selimut dari tubuh anaknya dan menampar pantatnya. "Baekhyun!"

"Aku sudah bangun!" Baekhyun berteriak, matanya masih tertutup.

"Kau orang yang memberitahuku untuk membangunkanmu! Sarapan sudah siap, cepat! "

Dia berjalan pergi setelah itu, dan Baekhyun perlahan duduk, merasa seperti ada beban yang melekat pada anggota tubuhnya. Dia hampir tidak tidur malam sebelumnya, dan ia takut pada perusahaan saat ini, karena ia harus menghadapi... dia.

Ia telah begitu bodoh karena menandatangani kontrak itu, tapi sudah berminggu-minggu sejak ia melihat Kris, jadi ia berpikir orang itu mungkin tidak melihatnya. Dan, jika ia tahu, ia tidak akan berani mendekatinya. Dia telah begitu salah.

Dia tidak ingin membiarkan rasa takut merusak kesempatannya kali ini, tetapi malah berakhir mengacaukan hidupnya menjadi lebih mengerikan lagi. Apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai ia harus mendapatkan semua ini?

Dia tergoda untuk hanya bersembunyi di kamar tidurnya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ibunya tahu yang sebenarnya dan ia bisa saja dilemparkan ke dalam penjara, karena berutang jutaan pada JH. Tidak ketika dia sudah begitu dekat untuk menarik keluarganya keluar dari masalah mereka.

Dengan pemikiran itu, ia memaksa dirinya keluar dari tempat tidur.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di luar JH, sambil mendengarkan musik di mobilnya. Dia tidak mengatakan kepada Baekhyun kalau dia akan menjemputnya, tapi hari ini hari libur, dan ia teringat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ibunya akan menghabiskan hari bersama Jongdae. Selain itu, ia memiliki beberapa kabar baik untuknya. Tadi malam Kim Taeyeon telah ditangkap saat ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari kota. Chanyeol berharap dia akan membusuk di penjara.

Saat itu ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari bangunan-

Tidak, Baekhyun _diseret_ keluar dari gedung. Seorang pria tinggi menyeret lengannya, dan wajah anak itu berkerut dalam ekspresi ketakutan. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, melihat pria lain, tampaknya sopir, membuka pintu van hitam yang diparkir di depannya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan dengan cepat mendekati mereka sebelum mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kendaraan itu. "Permisi!" Serunya. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang melihat ke arahnya, matanya melebar selebar piring.

Sopir itu menghalangi jalan Chanyeol dan mengancam. "Menjauh," katanya.

Chanyeol menarik indentitasnya dari sakunya dan membukanya, menunjukkan lencana emas dan identitasnya. "Polisi. Sekarang, tolong mundur. "

Sopir / pengawal itu mundur dengan ragu-ragu.

"Maafkan aku, petugas, apa ada masalah?" Pria jangkung yang sedang memegang Baekhyun bertanya dengan sopan. Wajahnya tampak akrab, Chanyeol rasa.

"Sepertinya kau membawa anak muda ini dengan paksa," katanya.

Baekhyun mulai menangis pelan. Chanyeol menahan keinginannya untuk memukul penculik itu dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Dia hanya sedang sedih, dia mengalami hari yang buruk," kata pria itu acuh. "Aku akan memperkenalkan diri, petugas. Aku Wu Kris, CEO dari Wuhan Financial Group, dan salah satu pemegang saham JH Entertainment. Anak ini adalah seorang karyawan yang akan aku antar pulang."

Chanyeol ingat, ia adalah salah satu klien Little Midnight Sun. Dan dia tidak peduli tentang posisinya. "Baekhyun," katanya, akhirnya ia berbicara padanya. "Benarkah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menatap Wu, yang memberinya tatapan mengancam, dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Dia diam sejenak, tapi kemudian menepis tangan Kris dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol, memeluk pinggangnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Yang lebih tua memeluknya dengan protektif.

"Silakan pergi, Wu, dan aku tidak akan masalah ini berlanjut," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berpikir ini perlu, petugas. Dia hanyalah seorang anak-anak. Aku bilang dia salah satu dari karyawanku-"

"Ya, tapi perbudakan adalah ilegal di negara ini. Anak itu tidak ingin pergi denganmu, dan dia tidak akan pergi denganmu. Sekarang, silakan pergi sebelum aku menggunakan wewenangku untuk menangkapmu atas tindakan pelecehan dan usaha penculikan."

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Seru Kris. "Apa kau tahu siapa aku?!"

Chanyeol menjawabnya tanpa ekspresi. "Ya, Pak, aku sudah pernah melihat wajahmu di berbagai tempat. Majalah, TV, E-jurnal... Bar ilegal remang-remang."

Itu membuat Kris diam. Dia menatap Chanyeol marah selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam van.

Chanyeol menunggu sampai mobil itu menjauh dan melihat ke bawah pada anak yang gemetar dalam pelukannya. "Baek... Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, dia sudah pergi," katanya lembut.

Baekhyun hanya terus menangis, memeluknya erat-erat. Chanyeol memberinya beberapa waktu, membelai punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke apartemenku, ayolah," katanya.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan segelas air di tangan Baekhyun dan duduk di sofa di sampingnya. Baekhyun meminumnya dengan perlahan, sudah agak lebih tenang.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang itu? Aku pikir kita telah memiliki kesepakatan," katanya.

Baekhyun tidak memandangnya. "Dia hanya..."

"Aku ingin kebenaran."

"Dia-d-dia itu..." dia tergagap. "Dia... K-klienku yang lain."

Chanyeol merasa darahnya mendidih. "Bajingan itu yang menyakitimu?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kenapa kau pergi dengannya?! Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?!"

"Aku... aku menandatangani..." Baekhyun berbisik, kepalanya menggantung rendah. "Kontrak... Tujuh tahun..."

"Aku yakin tidak ada sesuatu dalam kontrak yang berhubungan dengan melayani pemegang saham secara seksual!"

"Dia mengancamku... Dia bilang jika aku mengatakannya... Dia akan memasukkanku ke penjara... Dan semua orang akan tahu... Dan aku t-tidak bisa pergi, karena aku sudah menandatanganinya... "

"Tapi kenapa mereka menyuruhmu untuk menandatanganinya secepat ini?!"

"D-dia yang m-mengaturnya... Dia sengaja melakukannya..."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri!" Chanyeol geram. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan di sekitar ruang tamu seperti singa yang marah. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal yang sama dua kali!"

"...Kenapa kau p-"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Keheningan muncul mengikuti pernyataan itu. Baekhyun menatapnya kaget, bibir bawahnya menggantung terbuka.

Chanyeol berputar dan berjalan kembali ke sofa. "Kita harus bicara, dan bicara serius," katanya. "Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, dan itu membunuhku ketika kau terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri. "

"Tapi kau bilang..."

"Aku berbohong! Aku egois, aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi, dan kau salah paham dan aku hanya..." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku pikir, mungkin jika aku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kau akan mulai menyukaiku, bukan hanya menyukai uang orang tuaku." Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Pada awalnya aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu, lelaki berwajah cantik, tapi kemudian aku menjadi lebih mengenalmu dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri dalam hidupku. Kau seperti malaikat. Kau tidak layak untuk membayar dosa-dosa dunia.

"Kau bebas pergi. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk tinggal denganku, tetapi kau tidak bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Maafkan aku. Maaf aku membeli keperawananmu. Maaf aku tidur denganmu tanpa memperhatikan perasaanmu. Aku minta maaf tentang segalanya."

Baekhyun mendekat. "Apakah... Apakah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol memeluknya, "ya," katanya, dan mereka berpelukan dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang memecah keheningan itu.

"...Ketika ...Ketika aku bersamanya..." Dia berbisik. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku punya mimpi buruk sepanjang waktu... Kecuali saat aku bermimpi tentang dirimu. "Dia menarik tubuhnya sedikit, akhirnya bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol. "Aku bisa saja berakhir di tangan orang yang buruk, tetapi kau melindungiku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu tapi... aku benar-benar, benar-benar menyukaimu."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut mendengar ini. "Kau menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjauh dari Wu Kris."

"Serahkan padaku. Hanya saja, jangan biarkan dia meletakkan jarinya pada dirimu."

"...Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang sedikit curiga. "Meskipun aku benar-benar ingin, aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Aku punya teman pengacara yang bisa membantu."

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun, senyum tulus tercetak di bibirnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol."

"Ini pekerjaanku." Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat. "Aku tahu ini semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba, tetapi jika kau menyukaiku dari dulu... Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Dan kau yakin akan memaafkanku karena... Menjadi klienmu?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau akan membiarkanku untuk tetap membantumu secara finansial?"

Baekhyun ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tolonglah," Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Biarkan aku tetap membantumu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. "...Oke, tapi aku akan membayarnya kembali kepadamu."

"Oke," Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluknya lagi. "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku sudah menunggu untuk memilikimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu lagi."

"...Kai masih di luar sana."

"Ayo kita lupakan semua itu untuk hari ini. Kumohon. Kita berdua perlu istirahat, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya..."

.

.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol memasak makan malam dan kemudian berpelukan dengannya di ruang hiburan. Dia masih tidak percaya ini nyata. Mungkin Kris telah memukulnya terlalu keras sehingga ia kehilangan kesadaran, dan ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dia belum pernah merasa seringan ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Meskipun kehadiran Chanyeol disampingnya terasa sangat nyata.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, kan?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya dari layar dan menatapnya. "Tidak. Aku berjanji ini adalah rahasia terakhirku. "

Baekhyun mengambil remote dan mematikan TV. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Aku... aku ingin mencoba sesuatu," katanya. "Jangan bergerak." Dia naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan perlahan-lahan memeluk lehernya.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun, dan ia melakukannya, sementara anak itu mengamati wajahnya dengan hati-hati.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Baekhyun membungkuk dan dengan lembut menekan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol selama beberapa detik sebelum melepasnya. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gugup, membuatnya sedikit memerah.

Semua yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah mendorongnya di sofa dan menciumnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, lalu menarik kemejanya dan-

Dia mencoba untuk menghentikan fantasinya, karena dia merasa dirinya terlalu bersemangat, dan Baekhyun telah duduk di pangkal pahanya. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat Baekhyun membungkuk lagi dan mencium pipinya. Bibir Baekhyun beralih ke arah telinganya, meninggalkan jejak ciuman kecil, dan kemudian turun lehernya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk memberinya akses yang lebih baik.

Baekhyun semakin sedikit lebih berani, membiarkan lidahnya menyapu kulit Chanyeol. Dia menghisapnya, dan Chanyeol tersentak.

Baekhyun menarik diri dan tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya, terengah-engah. Dia bisa merasakan milik Chanyeol yang sudah mulai mengeras menyentuh bokongnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sebelum keluar dari kontrol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat anak itu menarik diri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya itu?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya," kata yang lebih muda dengan senyuman tak bersalahnya.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu kecewa. Dia tidak ingin mendesak Baekhyun. Dia mungkin telah melakukannya berkali-kali dulu, tapi ia tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar memilih untuk mencium atau berhubungan seks dengan seseorang. Chanyeol tidak ingin dia hanya pasrah mengikutinya. Dia ingin Baekhyun menginginkan dirinya sebanyak ia menginginkan Baekhyun.

"Haruskah kita menonton episode lain?" Ia bertanya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Yah Baek, lanjutin dong.. kasian itu ceye wkwk

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	20. XX

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XX -**

 **.**

Benda pertama yang pernah Jongin curi adalah apel. Hatinya terasa berdebar di telinganya sepanjang waktu saat ia mengambil buah itu dan berlari di sekitar pasar secepat yang seorang anak berusia enam tahun bisa. Tak ada yang memperhatikan, dan ia merasa sangat bangga dengan dirinya selama sekitar sepuluh detik, sampai ibunya datang ke arahnya, memukul kepalanya dengan marah dan menyambar apel itu darinya, bertanya siapa yang telah menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu.

Ibunya memakan apel itu, lalu meraih lengan anak yang menangis itu dan menariknya ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas di sana.

Jongin diam setelah mereka melangkah ke dalam, kagum dengan bagaimana bersih dan berwarna-warninya tempat itu. Dia belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu. Orang di sini terlihat seakan mereka berasal dari dunia lain, dengan pakaian cantik dan gaya rambut yang aneh.

Mereka pergi ke food court, di mana tercium bau yang lezat dan ada berbagai macam makanan yang membuat perut anak itu berbunyi. Ibunya mengabaikannya dan mendekati salah satu meja, di mana seorang pria duduk seorang diri.

"Permisi, Pak, dapatkah Anda membantu saya dan anak saya dengan sesuatu? Dia lapar," katanya. Dia hanya menggeleng.

Wanita itu pergi ke meja berikutnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi selama berjam-jam, mendorong Jongin di depannya dan berusaha terdengar semenyedihkan mungkin, sampai tasnya terasa berat dengan semua koin yang ia kumpulkan. Pada akhir sore hari dia membelikan anak itu roti.

"Itu untuk sarapan besok juga, jadi jangan makan semuanya sekaligus," ia memperingatkan.

Jongin tidak mendengarkannya. Keesokan harinya ia pingsan di saat ibunya mengemis di food court yang sama, dan dia mendapat luka bekas kuku di lengannya yang membuktikan bagaimana marahnya ibu Jongin.

.

.

Sebenarnya sebagian besar uang itu tidak digunakan untuk membeli makanan. Jongin selalu melihat ibunya memberikan sebagian besar uangnya kepada laki-laki menakutkan yang datang ke rumah kecil mereka, yang menukarnya dengan paket aneh berisi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Jongin sentuh.

Hari-hari Jongin sebagian besar dihabiskan untuk beres-beres. Dia akan menyapu lantai beton, mencuci beberapa pakaian mereka di wastafel (dia akan berdiri di atas kotak kayu yang mereka temukan di tempat sampah untuk mencapainya), membersihkan kamar mandi, (yang terdiri dari sebuah ruangan kecil dengan lubang di lantai yang mereka tutupi dengan sepotong kain dan gagang shower yang berkarat). Jongin sangat menikmati waktunya sendirian di rumah. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai dia bisa bermain dengan beberapa mainan yang telah ia buat sendiri dengan pisau kecil dan potongan kayu dan aluminium yang ia temukan di jalanan. Ibunya biasa pergi sampai larut malam. Dia akan pulang dengan bau aneh dan seringkali Jongin harus membantunya sampai ke kasur yang ada di lantai, tempat mereka berdua tidur.

.

.

Suatu malam mereka tertangkap oleh petugas keamanan mal. Hal ini terjadi sekitar seminggu sekali, dan petugas itu biasanya hanya akan mengusir mereka, berkata bahwa mereka tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua lagi. Kali ini ada sekelompok polisi yang menunggu di luar. Mereka menarik ibunya ke gang gelap dengan paksa, dan menarik Jongin darinya, yang menjerit karena mereka merobek pakaian ibunya dan mendorongnya ke tanah.

Anak itu menangis di sudut disaat setiap orang telah mengambil gilirannya dan pergi. Dia menghabiskan sepanjang malam di sisi ibunya, tapi ibunya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Pagi harinya, ia dibangunkan oleh teriakan seseorang yang memanggil polisi, dan ia segera lari, takut orang-orang yang sama akan datang kembali.

.

.

Tidak terlalu lama setelah peristiwa itu, anak berusia tujuh tahun itu diculik oleh sekelompok mafia dan dipaksa mengemis di jalanan demi sedikit makanan, atap untuk berteduh dan kasur bersama. Jongin tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal ini. Dia terlalu malu dan berbicara terlalu pelan, sehingga kebanyakan orang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Hari pertama dia kembali dengan tangan kosong dan mendapatkan pukulan.

Perlahan Jongin mulai mengembangkan kebencian terhadap semua orang yang melewatinya seakan dirinya itu tak terlihat. Seperti ia hanyalah seonggok sampah di trotoar, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa mereka tidak memiliki apapun untuk diberikan sementara mereka memakai pakaian bagus dan memegang tas penuh dengan benda murahan.

Dia membenci mereka. Suatu hari ada seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan jijik yang membuat Jongin tersentak. Dia mengikutinya dan, segera setelah ia melihat kesempatan, ia mengambil dompet dari sakunya seperti saat dia mengambil apel bulan lalu, dan berlari demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menjadi anak yang menghasilkan uang paling banyak, dan ia bahkan diberi kasur khusus untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Jongin diminta untuk ambil bagian dalam perampokan besar ketika dia baru berumur dua belas tahun. Kata mereka, dia telah mengembangkan keterampilan untuk pekerjaan itu. Dia terampil, licik dan berani.

Pemimpin kelompok kecil mereka adalah seorang remaja yang disebut Chwe Kwansoo, dan ia mengundang Jongin secara pribadi untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka mencoba keberuntungan mereka di supermarket kecil pada awalnya, menggunakan pisau untuk mengontrol korban-korban mereka, karena hanya Kwansoo yang memiliki pistol. Ternyata itu terlalu mudah baginya. Jongin belum pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu.

Dia bukan hanya kecanduan pada perasaan yang memacu adrenalinnya selama perampokan dan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya ia merasa memiliki kekuatan. Dia bisa mengendalikan sesuatu. Jongin ingin mencuri di setiap sudut kota, hampir setiap hari, sementara Kwansoo hanya ingin melakukannya ketika diperlukan saja.

"Di sini aku bosnya, bocah," kata Kwansoo kepadanya di satu malam, setelah Jongin mencoba untuk meyakinkan kelompoknya untuk pergi.

Kwansoo ditemukan tewas pada hari berikutnya, tenggorokannya digorok. Mereka tahu yang melakukan itu adalah Jongin. Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan itu, dan Jongin sangat menikmati sensasi memiliki senjata pertamanya, dan sekelompok orang yang akan selalu mematuhinya.

.

.

Jongin menikmati beberapa tahun ini. Gengnya tumbuh, dan ia mulai pergi dengan nama samaran "Kai". Mereka tidak hanya mencuri, tetapi juga menculik, menjual obat-obatan dan menawarkan perlindungan untuk perusahaan ilegal. Dengan semua uang yang ia punya dan ia melakukan pencucian uang (Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu tentang bagaimana uang elektronik bekerja) lalu ia membeli sebuah apartemen besar yang ia bagi dengan beberapa anggota yang paling terpercaya.

Dia mulai mendapatkan reputasi. Dia tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi rencananya, tapi apa yang membuat orang benar-benar bergidik ketika mereka mendengar namanya adalah saat ia membunuh pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang menolak untuk membayar serta dua anak perempuan remaja dengan brutal dan memotong-motong tubuhnya, lalu meninggalkan mereka di depan pintu agar semua orang bisa melihatnya.

.

.

Dia dijebloskan ke penjara pada usia dua puluh tahun. Tapi ini tidak menghentikannya. Korupsi di mana-mana, dan jika kau memiliki uang, kau bisa memiliki siapa pun melakukan apapun. Dengan cepat ia menemukan akses telepon dan berhasil meneruskan bisnisnya dari selnya.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda pada saat ia keluar. Sebuah kelompok yang lebih besar, yang disebut Exodus, mengancam gengnya. Jongin yang keras kepala menolak untuk berada di bawah kendali siapa pun, dan kehilangan banyak anak buahnya sebelum ia diculik, dibawa ke hadapan bos dan dipaksa bekerja untuknya.

Hal ini terbukti bukan menjadi langkah yang sangat cerdas dari orang tua itu, karena hanya dalam waktu satu tahun Jongin telah berhasil mengubah sebagian besar geng untuk melawan pria itu dan membunuhnya untuk merebut posisinya.

.

.

"Nini, kembali ke dalam, dingin," kata Kyungsoo, semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Jongin, duduk di kursi balkon dengan sebotol rum, menatapnya. Kyungsoo memegang selimut tebal, seakan dia sudah yakin jika yang lebih tua tidak akan mendengarkannya.

'Nini', nama panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin akan mencekik orang lain sampai mati jika mereka berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang seperti nama hewan peliharaan bodoh itu, tapi Kyungsoo berbeda dalam banyak hal.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, sambil menjauh dari anak itu. Hal berikutnya ia merasakan sebuah selimut disampirkan di pundaknya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menghargai itu, karena ia kedinginan, tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya.

Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau pergi. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu, mengawasinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memainkan ujung kemejanya. "Kapan kita meninggalkan tempat ini? Polisi akan segera menemukan kita di sini. "

"Kemarilah," katanya. Anak itu mematuhinya, dan segera duduk di pangkuannya. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang anak itu. "Bantu aku membalas dendamku pada Sehun, dan kita akan keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo menatapnya takut. "Kumohon, jangan. Sehun bukan..."

"Bukan apa? Seorang pengkhianat yang kotor? Apa kau berpikir bahwa seragam yang ia pakai membuatnya lebih baik dariku? Bahwa dia bisa mengejar kita seakan kita hanyalah kecoa, hanya karena dia seorang _polisi_?" Kata Jongin mengejek.

"...Jangan ada pertumpahan darah lagi, kumohon."

"Dan kenapa tidak? Jadi darah anak buahku tidak masuk hitungan? Kenapa tidak? Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Kau pikir Sehun berbeda dariku? Satu-satunya perbedaan antara dia dan aku adalah bahwa dia adalah boneka sialan dari pemerintah dan aku bukan. Aku melakukan apapun untuk diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo mendesah dan memalingkan muka. Jongin melihat ketidaknyamanannya.

"Apa? Apa temanmu akhirnya berhasil meyakinkanmu? Kau sekarang berpikir bahwa aku seorang 'penjahat', dan Sehun semacam malaikat?" Dia berdecih. Dia membuat jeda untuk mengambil seteguk dari botol nya. "Dan berbicara tentang temanmu, kau tahu siapa yang menikmatinya di malam saat aku tidak bisa?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "...Siapa?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Sehun. Semua orang berbicara tentang bagaimana kerasnya temanmu itu, dan tentang bagaimana ia harus membawanya keluar dalam keadaan pingsan. "

"Apa?!" serunya, ekspresi ngeri tercetak di wajahnya.

"Yap." Jongin meletakkan botolnya di lantai dan menatap serius ke mata Kyungsoo. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu kau pahami, Soo. Segala sesuatu di dunia ini hanyalah sebuah pertempuran untuk kekuasaan. Jika kau tidak memiliki apapun, kau harus menjadi boneka orang lain, selamanya. Jadi kau hanya mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah tempat 'terhormat' dan melakukan apa yang orang lain katakan dan membayar pajakmu sehingga mereka dapat membeli budak lucu dariku disaat kau menghabiskan hari-harimu terhipnotis dengan kebohongan bahwa mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Tidak berbeda, terlalu takut untuk membebaskan. Tapi, jika kau ingin kekuasaan, kau harus siap menggunakan darah dan tulang musuhmu untuk membangun tahtamu. Tidak peduli siapa mereka dan seberapa banyak mereka mencoba untuk memberitahumu bahwa _mereka_ tidak bersalah dan bahwa mereka adalah orang baik, mereka telah melakukan hal yang sama, karena itulah aturannya. Berhenti percaya dengan dongeng yang mereka berikan kepadamu. Satu-satunya hal 'salah' telah kulakukan adalah tetap bertaham hidup dan hidup dengan aturanku sendiri, bukan aturan orang lain."

"Kau benar, tapi aku pikir ada hal-hal penting lainnya yang bisa menggerakkan orang-orang..." Kyungsoo bergumam, memalingkan muka.

"Seperti apa?"

"Cinta."

Jongin tertawa. "Yah, kau pengecualian dari aturan itu."

Dia menarik Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Anak itu memeluk lehernya dan menciumnya kembali dengan bersemangat, mendesis ketika lidahnya menemukan jalan ke dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo adalah pengecualian, memang. Kyungsoo tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal bersama dirinya sekarang, dan tapi dia tetap tinggal.

Jongin menarik dirinya kembali, terengah-engah. "Kau memiliki tiga detik untuk bilang bahwa kau akan membantuku, atau kau harus pergi."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Tiga?!"

"Satu."

"Tapi-"

"Dua."

"Oke, oke, aku akan membantumu! Berhenti menghitung. Aku benci ketika kau melakukan itu. "

Yang lebih tua tersenyum. "Kau begitu manis, baby."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Btw, ini umur para karakternya:

Baek dan Soo: 18

Sehun: 25

Chanyeol: 23

Kris: 41

Kai: 28

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review

See ya~


	21. XXI

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XXI -**

 **.**

* * *

 **Double update ya, chap 20 dan 21 ;)**

* * *

Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan Chanyeol yang menunggunya di luar. Dia sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit ketika ia melihatnya, berdiri di samping mobilnya dan melambai kepadanya. Bibir Baekhyun melengkung membentuk senyum cerah dan ia segera menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari ke arahnya. Dia berjingkat untuk memberinya kecupan di bibir.

"Hai," kata Chanyeol dan saat itulah Baekhyun melihat bahwa pacarnya (hatinya bergetar setiap kali ia memikirkan Chanyeol adalah pacarnya) berpakaian dengan sangat baik malam ini. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan kemeja abu-abu, celana jeans gelap dan sepatu. Rambutnya ditata ke atas. Dia masih terlihat kasual, tapi Chanyeol tidak biasanya memperhatikan penampilannya seperti ini.

"Hi, uhm... Kau terlihat sangat tampan," kata Baekhyun malu-malu. "Apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Terima kasih. Kita akan melakukan kencan pertama, tentu saja. "

"Kencan pertama?"

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku benar-benar membawamu keluar, kan? Semua yang dulu-dulu tidak termasuk kencan bagiku."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu bahkan kalau-"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Sekarang ayo, kita akan terlambat untuk reservasi kita." Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang untuknya.

"Kita akan pergi ke sebuah restoran?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, restoran Perancis."

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sebuah restoran, dan lihat apa yang kupakai!" Dia memberi isyarat pada kaos, celana dan sepatu olahraganya.

"Jangan tersinggung, Baek, karena kau tetap terlihat sangat manis, tapi... sudah lama aku belum pernah melihatmu memakai pakaian yang berbeda."

Baekhyun tersipu. "Aku tidak punya banyak pakaian..." gerutunya. "Kau tahu semua pakaian yang kukenakan sebelumnya bukan milikku, kan?"

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku. Ketika kami akan menggeledah sisa-sisa dari Little Midnight Sun, lemari sialan itu terkunci, kami pikir itu berisi obat-obatan atau sesuatu dan setelah satu jam kami berhasil membukanya, ternyata isinya hanyalah pakaian desainer."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya Tuhan. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu semua?"

"Yixing sangat marah. Kami mengirimnya untuk dicuci dan disumbangkan."

"Pokoknya, aku tidak punya banyak pakaian tapi aku masih bisa memakai sesuatu yang lebih sesuai untuk pergi sebuah restoran."

Chanyeol tertawa dan mendekat. "Aku paling suka jika kau tidak memakai pakaian," ia berbisik di telinganya, membuatnya tertawa. "Aku akan pinjamkan jaketku, ayo kita pergi."

Baekhyun mendesah keras. "Baiklah," katanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongdae?" Tanyanya sambil menyalakan mesin.

"Jauh lebih baik! Dia hampir tidak merasakan kateternya lagi dan dia sudah bertingkah energik seperti biasa. Hari ini ia bahkan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak-anak lain," kata Baekhyun. "Kami tetap tidak akan tahu apakah prosedur itu akan berhasil saat ini tapi aku benar-benar senang melihat dia seperti itu."

Antusiasme itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baguslah. Kapan dia bisa pulang?"

"Aku rasa minggu depan. Dia juga super gembira karena rambutnya sudah tumbuh lagi, jumlah selca-nya di ponselku ada sekitar seratus foto."

.

.

Baekhyun memegang menu di tangannya selama tiga menit penuh sebelum menyerah. Restoran itu indah. Mereka berdua duduk di samping jendela panorama yang menampilkan pemandangan kota, dan lampu kuning yang memberikan perasaan hangat, tapi ia membutuhkan penjelasan tentang makanan yang mereka sajikan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang apa yang tertulis di sini," Bisiknya.

Ekspresi Baekhyun yang putus asa membuat Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku akan memesankannya untukmu. Aku tahu kau tidak suka mentimun, daging kelinci dan zaitun."

Anak itu meletakkan menunya dan menatap Chanyeol, sikapnya menjadi serius. "Oke. Kita harus membicarakan hal ini."

Chanyeol melepas pandangannya dari menu dan mendongak seperti rusa yang tersorot lampu. "Apa?"

"Apa kau merekam semua yang kukatakan atau sesuatu? Bagaimana kau bisa ingat semua hal tentangku? Maksudku, kau mengatakan tanggal ulang tahunmu kepadaku suatu hari dan aku sudah lupa hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Ini tidak normal."

Chanyeol tertawa, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku memiliki memori yang baik. Dan aku... sering memikirkanmu. Tapi aku tidak mengingat _semuanya_."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis. "Apa warna favoritku?" Anak itu mengujinya.

Yang lebih tua berpikir selama beberapa detik. "Emas. Kau mengatakan itu sekali ketika kau bilang bahwa case ponsel baruku itu keren."

"Apa makanan favoritku?"

"Jajangmyeon. Saat kita memasak, kau bilang kau ingin tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya."

"Apa mata pelajaran favoritku di sekolah?"

"Biologi."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, mencoba untuk memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan sulit. "Kapan hari ulang tahun Jongdae?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun tertawa. "Tunggu, aku rasa aku tahu!" Katanya. "Ah... Kita pernah membicarakan hal itu... Uhm... September? September... duapuluh satu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau gila."

"Untukmu."

Mereka berdua tertawa. "Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mudah!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Ya, benar," jawab Baekhyun. "Mungkin, tapi aku masih tidak tahu apapun tentangmu. Aku pacar yang buruk."

Chanyeol membuat jeda untuk memesan makanan mereka dan kemudian melirik kembali pada anak itu, yang tampaknya sedikit merajuk. "Ini hari kedua kau menjadi pacarku, kau tidak buruk," katanya, tapi Baekhyun tetap cemberut. "Warna favoritku adalah biru langit, seperti mobilku. Aku tidak memiliki makanan favorit, aku benar-benar menyukai makanan, tapi baru-baru ini aku suka tteok galbi." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Mata pelajaran favoritku di sekolah adalah matematika, karena aku suka memecahkan masalah dan mencari sesuatu yang baru. Dan aku tidak punya saudara... Keluarga ibuku pindah ke Amerika dan aku tidak tahu kabar mereka akhir-akhir ini. Aku punya seorang paman sebagai waliku setelah orang tuaku meninggal, ia mencoba untuk mencuri perusahaan mereka. Dia meninggal karena serangan jantung tahun lalu."

"Oh maafkan aku."

"Jangan meminta maaf, kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Itu adalah beberapa fakta tentang diriku." Dia tersenyum. "Kau bisa membuat catatan," godanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tapi jangan tersinggung jika aku tidak ingat sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Aku berusaha menahan rasa ingin tahuku sebelumnya karena aku rasa itu tidak sopan jika aku menginterogasimu. "

"Yah, kita punya waktu sekarang. Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau menjadi seorang polisi?"

.

.

Baekhyun belajar banyak tentang Chanyeol malam itu. Dia bercerita tentang bagaimana sejak dia masih remaja dia merasa seperti dia perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki negaranya. Semua teman-temannya ingin pergi ke perguruan tinggi di luar negeri dan hidup di tempat lain, tetapi untuk Chanyeol itu bukanlah hal yang benar.

Dia diculik saat dia berumur enam belas tahun. Penculikan bukanlah kejadian yang sangat langka di kalangan kelas atas. Dia tidak sadarkan diri saat dia bersama para penculiknya, ia hanya mendengar mereka tertawa kepadanya karena ia adalah anak Park Changho, dan ia tidak mengerti apapun saat itu, tidak tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah dilakukan ayahnya untuk bertahan hidup. Pamannya telah membayar uang tebusan, dan ia segera dikembalikan.

Dia diculik lagi dua tahun kemudian. Kali ini ia melawan, dan itu tidak berakhir baik baginya. Pamannya membayar tebusan, sekali lagi, tapi Chanyeol terpaksa menghabiskan seminggu di rumah sakit untuk memulihkan luka-lukanya.

Dia marah dan kecewa, dan tidak mau pergi walaupun itu satu-satunya tindakan yang bisa diambil, dan saat itulah ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk pergi ke akademi polisi. Dia ingin menegakkan keadilan bagi para penjahat yang tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun hidup dengan damai. Dia benar-benar yakin setelah mengungkap kegiatan ilegal yang terjadi di perusahaan almarhum ayahnya, dan menghancurkan bisnis itu.

Chanyeol tidak suka menjalani kehidupan mewah. Dia rasa itu tidak cocok dengan seorang polisi, jadi ia memecat pembantu dan pengawalnya dan menjual rumah orangtuanya. Dia terus hidup nyaman tapi tanpa kemewahan, terlepas dari jumlah uang yang ia simpan di rekening bank-nya, meskipun ia mengaku ia telah menggunakan uang itu untuk salah satu hobinya, terjun payung.

Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa Sehun telah berbohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah seperti saudara sejak hari pertama di akademi. Pada awalnya mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain, dan selama berminggu-minggu mereka terus berusaha untuk bersaing, sampai salah satu guru mereka menyadarinya dan memaksa mereka untuk bekerja sama, membuat mereka menyadari bahwa ternyata mereka cocok satu sama lain.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang tertutup, ia menyimpan semuanya di dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak terbiasa untuk berbagi dan memberikan penjelasan, yang membuatnya diputuskan oleh mantan pacarnya. Setelah putus, dia telah mencoba untuk menjadi salah satu dari playboy yang klasik, tampan, dan misterius, tapi ia sadar bahwa _one night stand_ bukanlah gayanya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan bermain video game daripada mencoba meyakinkan orang asing untuk berhubungan seks dengannya.

Dia mencoba untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa berpikir terlalu banyak tentang masa depan. Dia bilang prediksi biasanya salah, dan situasinya terlalu stabil.

Selain itu, Chanyeol juga suka hiking dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati alam. Dia juga memiliki sebuah gitar yang ia gunakan untuk belajar, tetapi ia bilang bahwa ia sangat buruk dalam hal itu, dan ia rasa ia semakin buruk setiap kali ia mencobanya.

Dia meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak menyebutnya orang yang romantis, karena dia tidak romantis (terlalu dangkal untuknya), tapi ia berharap untuk membangun hubungan jangka panjang dengannya.

.

.

Pada akhir malam Baekhyun masih ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol, jadi dia kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mungkin telah salah paham, Baekhyun menyadarinya saat Chanyeol membaringkannya di atas kasur dan mulai menciumnya.

Baekhyun meraih kemejanya dan menariknya lebih dekat, tapi kemudian Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya, dan salah satu kenangan dari Wu Kris membasuhnya, seperti ada seember air dingin yang dituangkan di atas kepalanya.

Dia tidak bisa bernapas, dan ia tidak suka dalam keadaan terkurung, ditahan, disentuh.

Dia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan semua tenaganya. Chanyeol tidak berharap ia akan didorong seperti itu sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai dengan sebuah erangan.

Baekhyun duduk dan menatap Chanyeol seakan dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih duduk di lantai.

"Maaf... aku hanya... aku teringat sesuatu..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Sial, apa yang kulakukan?" Tanyanya cemas. "Baekhyun, aku sangat menyesal, aku pikir kau ingin melakukannya."

"Aku ingin. Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, aku menginginkan dirimu, tapi ingatan itu datang ke dalam diriku secara tiba-tiba," gumamnya, sambil menatap seprei.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Ayo kita coba lagi," kata Baekhyun dengan tegas, bernapas perlahan untuk menyingkirkan tekanan di dadanya akibat memori itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tapi jangan... jangan langsung ke intinya. Aku tidak tahu. Jika kau mau."

"Tentu saja. Apa pun yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman." Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah. Berbaring. Dan jangan bergerak. "

Chanyeol melakukan seperti yang ia perintahkan, dan Baekhyun perlahan naik di atas tubuhnya, mengangkangi pinggulnya. "Tutup matamu."

Baekhyun mengamatinya. Dia merasa bahwa Chanyeol lucu karena ia tinggi, dan dia tampak sangat seksi berbaring di bawahnya seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak berbahaya, setidaknya kepada dirinya. Dia meraih salah satu tangan besar itu dan membawanya ke arah mulutnya. Dia merasakan tekstur kasar itu dengan bibirnya. Tangan Chanyeol ini tidak akan menyakitinya.

Setelah ia merasa lebih tenang ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mulai mencium leher Chanyeol, seperti yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tampaknya itu menjadi tempat yang sangat sensitif untuk Chanyeol, karena ia menggerutu pelan dan alisnya berkerut setiap kali lidah Baekhyun menyentuh kulitnya.

Dia membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol dengan tangan gemetar. Yang lebih tua tidak bergerak atau membuka matanya, seperti yang ia minta tadi, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat napasnya memburu. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia melihat dada Chanyeol yang terekspos.

"Angkat badanmu sedikit," kata Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol langsung mengikuti perintahnya, dan Baekhyun selesai melepas bajunya.

Baekhyun mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur dan mulai membelai kulit hangat Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Bibirnya segera menggantikan tangan itu, dan Chanyeol melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang; "Baekhyun!" dengan nada mengumpat ketika Baekhyun menjilat salah satu puting nya. Baekhyun tertawa dan melanjutkannya, menikmati reaksi Chanyeol.

Dia merasa lebih bisa memegang kendali dengan cara seperti ini, bebas bergerak dan dengan mata yang tertuju ke arah pacarnya. Dia mendambakan untuk disentuh juga, tapi dia tidak berani memicu memori lain.

Ketika bibirnya menyentuh celana jeans Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas karena Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terkikik. "Maaf."

"Aku harus mandi dengan lama sekarang," katanya, berdiri dari tempat tidur. "Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu," tambahnya, dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Kasian sekali dirimu chanyeol wkwk

Maaf lama banget ya apdetnya? *bow*

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	22. XXII

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XXII -**

 **.**

Teman Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai pengacara adalah seorang wanita tua dengan rambut abu-abu pendek dan kacamata persegi bernama Haejin. Chanyeol menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun bahwa wanita itu dulu adalah teman ibunya dan telah membantu dirinya melindungi haknya di saat sang paman mencoba untuk merebutnya.

Haejin setuju untuk bertemu dengan mereka di apartemen Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa merasa tidak terintimidasi saat melihat wanita itu duduk di meja makan dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan. Bibirnya tampak membentuk kerutan kecil secara alami. Dia berpakaian sangat elegan, dengan celana panjang merah muda.

"Halo, Baekhyun," kata wanita itu. "Ayo duduk."

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun menuju meja dan keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan. "Namaku Go Haejin, senang bertemu denganmu," lanjutnya. Baekhyun menunduk hormat. "Chanyeol memberitahuku bahwa kau dulu bekerja sebagai pelacur di sebuah bar ilegal, kau dibayar oleh seorang mucikari, dan dia memaksamu untuk melayani Tuan Wu Kris, yang menyiksamu ketika kau bersamanya, apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya menghangat, malu karena wanita tua itu mengulangi ceritanya seperti itu. Dia berbicara dengan sangat tenang dan profesional, dan tidak ada jejak penghakiman di wajahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kemudian kau menandatangani kontrak tujuh tahun dengan JHE, dan Tuan Wu mengancam akan menuntutmu untuk kejahatanmu di masa lalu jika kau tidak mau melayani dirinya, atau membicarakan tentang hal ini."

'Kejahatan'. Kata itu terdengar begitu berat, namun secara hukum itu benar. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Dan kau tidak bisa meninggalkan JHE karena akan dikenakan biaya dalam jumlah yang gila seperti yang kulihat di salinan kontrak yang Chanyeol berikan padaku," pungkasnya. "Chanyeol, jadilah anak baik dan ambilkan aku segelas air."

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan menuju ke dapur, yang berada di sebelah ruang makan, sehingga ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"Yah, Baekhyun, aku telah menganalisis masalah ini dan kabar baiknya adalah, ancaman Wu Kris tentang membuat tuduhan terhadap dirimu untuk masalah prostitusi benar-benar hanya omong kosong. Kau bisa yakin bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun menatapnya ragu. "...Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Jika dia mencoba melaporkan itu, dia harus mengakui bahwa ia juga menikmati mempekerjakan pekerja seks yang masih sangat muda dan menyiksa mereka di ruang bawah tanah, dan itu akan merusak reputasinya sebagai CEO terhormat dan pria berkeluarga," jelasnya. "Terima kasih," katanya kepada Chanyeol, yang baru saja meletakkan segelas air di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, bingung. _"Pria berkeluarga?"_

"Iya. Kau mungkin tidak tahu itu, tapi dia sudah menikah dan memiliki bayi perempuan berusia dua tahun. Istrinya adalah putri dari Menteri Luar Negeri."

"Apa? Dia sudah menikah?! Dia memiliki bayi?!" suara anak itu bergema. "Rakasa itu tidak bisa membesarkan anak-anak!"

"Mungkin tidak," jawab Haejin, suara Baekhyun yang meninggi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada wajah tanpa ekspresi wanita itu. "Intinya adalah, dia tidak bisa melapor dan mengatakan bahwa dia membayar mucikari untuk menyiksa seseorang yang masih anak-anak. Meskipun ini bisa saja berjalan dengan baik. Kau tidak pernah bisa melaporkan apa pun kepada hakim tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadamu karena kau menerima uang untuk pelayananmu."

"Aku tahu," bisik Baekhyun. Dia sudah tahu dia tidak bisa melaporkan Wu, tapi ia lega mendengar pria itu dalam situasi yang sama.

Haejin meneguk air dalam gelasnya sebelum ia berbicara lagi. "Kabar buruknya adalah, ini tidak akan menghentikan dirinya dari melecehkanmu di perusahaan. Kau bisa memberitahu semua orang apa yang dia lakukan dan tak seorang pun akan percaya padamu, itu hanya akan merusak karir masa depanmu. Chanyeol memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol, terkejut bahwa pacarnya tidak memberitahu dirinya terlebih dahulu. "Apa itu?"

Chanyeol berdehem, tapi tidak membalas tatapannya saat ia berbicara. "Jika kau bisa mengumpulkan beberapa bukti pelecehannya, kita bisa menggunakannya untuk membuatnya berhenti."

Jantung Baekhyun terasa terhenti.

"...Mengumpulkan bukti?"

"Ya, kau bisa merekamnya, misalnya-"

"Kau ingin aku menemuinya lagi?!"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Baekhyun, aku tahu ini akan sulit, jika ada cara lain yang dapat kau lakukan aku tidak akan mengusulkan hal ini, tetapi tidak ada cara lain agar orang-orang akan percaya padamu, dan dia pasti mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu lagi."

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak. "Baekhyun berdiri, tapi Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku berharap aku bisa menembaknya tepat di kepala, tapi aku tidak bisa, setidaknya tidak tanpa menerima hukuman seumur hidup!"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menyentuhku lagi, aku pikir aku lebih memilih untuk mati!" Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang makan. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar tidur Chanyeol dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Dia duduk di lantai, mencoba menenangkan napasnya. Dia sudah percaya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Wu lagi, setelah Chanyeol berjanji tanpa henti bahwa dia akan melindungi Baekhyun setiap kali dirinya memiliki kenangan atau terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Seluruh tubuhnya menolak rencana itu sehingga ia merasa muak.

Ada ketukan lembut di pintu.

"Aku sangat menyesal," kata Chanyeol dari sisi lain. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih banyak, tapi aku berjanji jika kau setuju, kita akan merencanakannya. Kau tidak akan berada dalam bahaya, aku akan berada di sana untuk menghentikan dia- "

"Pergi!"

"...Aku akan memberimu waktu," kata Chanyeol. "Tolong pikirkan hal itu."

.

.

Ini sudah malam dan Baekhyun masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi, tidak peduli berapa banyak Chanyeol memohon padanya. Yang lebih tua memiliki kunci pintu itu, tapi ia masih menunggunya untuk keluar dengan kemauannya sendiri. Setidaknya dia menjawab ketika Chanyeol mengetuk, jadi dia tahu Baekhyun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dia akan memberinya waktu satu jam lagi sebelum ia sendiri yang akan membuka pintu itu.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah, melihat reaksinya. Dia berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain, tapi tangannya telah terikat oleh keadaan. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Wu Kris, dan itu membuat darahnya mendidih.

Bel berbunyi, dan Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa untuk membuka pintu. Dia terkejut karena ternyata itu adalah Sehun.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, melihat temannya di ambang pintu, berpakaian santai. "Apa karena Jongin?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Tidak, santai saja. Jongin masih hilang. Aku datang karena Baekhyun."

Chanyeol bergeser ke samping untuk membiarkannya masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Yah, dia tampak sangat tertekan di telepon jadi aku datang untuk melihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya sekarang."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya!" Chanyeol mendengus. "Selain itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau punya nomor telepon _pacarku_ ," tambahnya sedikit cemburu yang membuat Sehun menyeringai nakal.

"Oh yah, dia pasti punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahumu." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Dimana dia?"

"Di kamar mandi... Dia belum keluar selama berjam-jam..." kata Chanyeol, dan Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Yah. Aku hanya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia harus mengumpulkan bukti terhadap Kris sehingga kita bisa menyingkirkan dia, dan dia tidak mau."

"Tentu saja dia tidak mau," kata Sehun, menuju ke kamar tidur Chanyeol seakan dia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Membujuknya agar ia keluar, tentu saja."

Chanyeol mengikutinya. Sehun mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan memberikannya tiga ketukan lembut. "Baekhyun? Baekhyun, ini aku, Sehun. Buka pintunya!"

Yang lebih tinggi menyilangkan lengan. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencoba memintanya-"

Gagang pintu bergerak, pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca muncul dari balik pintu.

Sehun mengangkat alis ke arah Chanyeol, seolah diam-diam mempertanyakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Chanyeol menatap dari jauh, hampir cemberut. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia masih cemburu.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk menyeka air matanya untuk melihat tatapan mereka. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku lagi bahwa aku harus melakukannya..."

"Aku tidak datang untuk melakukan itu."

Baekhyun melirik dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Lalu apa...?"

Sehun mendekat. "Pertama, katakan padaku, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau mengalami serangan panik, bukan? "

"...Aku tidak tahu," jawab anak itu dengan tulus. "Mungkin."

Sedetik kemudian mereka berpelukan, Sehun memeluknya dengan protektif, sementara Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa kalian butuh sebuah privasi?" Tanyanya sinis.

Baekhyun melepaskan Sehun dan menjauh darinya, seolah dia baru saja menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. "Maaf," gumamnya.

"Jadi, aku datang untuk memberikan beberapa trik untuk membela diri," kata Sehun.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersembunyi atau sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"'Bersembunyi? Aku tidak sedang bersembunyi. Sekarang, ayolah, Chanyeol dan aku tidak bisa berada di ruangan yang sama ketika kau melakukan hal itu, jadi kami harus memastikan dirimu bisa mendorongnya dan melawannya jika ia mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Dia benar. Kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa perlindungan di hadapannya," kata Chanyeol. Ia takut Baekhyun terluka karena idenya. Sebenarnya hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membunuh seseorang. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu ke Chanyeol sebelum ia menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

"Tuan Wu, ada anak dari JH Entertainment bernama Baekhyun yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Saya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Anda sangat sibuk, tapi dia sudah berada di sini selama dua jam."

Kris mendongak dari layar laptopnya, terkejut. "Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau yakin? "

"Ya, itulah yang ia katakan, Tuan," kata sekretarisnya, memegang pintu ruangannya. "Dia anak kecil dengan rambut hitam, dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Dia terus menunjukkan kartu ID nya ke resepsionis, dan ia tampaknya benar-benar seorang artis dari JHE. Haruskah saya menyuruhnya pergi? "

"Tidak, aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang, bawa dia kemari," kata Kris, penasaran.

Kenapa Baekhyun mau pergi melalui begitu banyak kesulitan hanya untuk menemuinya? Pertemuan terakhir mereka sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Kris bermaksud pergi ke JH lagi, tapi ia adalah seorang yang sangat sibuk, dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk muncul di perusahaan itu sama sekali. Dia hanya pemegang saham untuk kekuasaannya agar ia bisa memiliki setiap artis yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seperti Baekhyun-nya yang cantik.

Mungkin anak itu merindukannya. Dia yakin ia telah memiliki banyak waktu yang hebat bersamanya. Dia menjilat bibirnya, mengingat bagaimana wajah cantik Baekhyun ketika ia orgasme.

Anak kecil itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya yang luas sesaat kemudian, kepalanya menggantung rendah. Baekhyun mengenakan jeans gelap yang sangat ketat yang memeluk pahanya erat, dan kemeja dengan _V neck_ yang sangat rendah, yang menunjukkan bagian dari tulang selangkanya.

"Kunci pintunya, Yoona, dan jangan menggangguku," kata pria itu kepada sekretarisnya, yang membungkuk dan mengikuti perintahnya. Dia berdiri dari mejanya dan mendekati anak itu. "Nah, apa yang kita miliki di sini?"

Dia mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun dengan dua jari di bawah dagunya. Dia tertawa melihat ekspresinya. "Bernapaslah, Baekhyun. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun terus menatapnya, dengan mata yang melebar. Bibirnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku sedang bertanya," Kris mendesis. "Apa aku benar-benar harus menamparmu agar mau bicara?" Ia melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang anak itu, telapak tangannya berada di punggung Baekhyun, dan merasakan jika anak itu gemetar. Sangat lucu.

Dia tersenyum, melepaskan dagu anak itu dan memukul pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya. Baekhyun terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah sampai pantatnya menyentuh meja Kris. Kris berjalan ke arahnya, siap untuk mendorongnya ke atas meja itu, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya telah membaca niat pria itu, dan dengan cepat menjauh dari sana.

Tiba-tiba ia menatapnya dengan berani. "Aku hanya- a-aku datang untuk m-mengatakan jika a-aku tidak menerima tawaranmu, t-tuan. Aku tidak ingin b-berhubungan seks denganmu," katanya dan mengusap darah dari bibirnya.

Kris mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, benarkah?" Dia tertawa. "Kau benar-benar anak yang bodoh." Dia meraih segenggam rambut anak itu dan menyeretnya lebih dekat.

"...Jangan menyakitiku," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk mencari sesuatu, bukan? Sekarang kau akan mendapatkannya," katanya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendorong tangannya. "Berhenti bergerak atau kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama berminggu-minggu setelah aku sudah selesai denganmu!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang perut pria itu, saat ia sedang lengah. Kris melepaskan rambutnya, dan terdorong ke belakang, terengah-engah. Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan ini dan dengan cepat berlari ke pintu, membukanya dan menyelinap pergi.

"KEMBALI KE SINI!" Kris meraung setelah ia pulih. "HENTIKAN DIA! ANAK ITU BARU SAJA MENCURI DARI RUANGANKU, HUBUNGI KEAMANAN! "Dia meneriakkan alasan pertama yang bisa ia pikirkan kepada sekretarisnya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mondar-mandir dengan cemas di sekitar lobi kantor itu. Sehun memegang surat perintah palsu yang telah ia cetak di rumah agar ia bisa memaksa seseorang untuk membiarkan mereka masuk dan lencana di salah satu tangannya, sementara Chanyeol memfokuskan matanya pada jam tangannya, menghitung setiap detik sebelum mereka akan masuk ke sana.

"Sudah waktunya," kata Chanyeol, tetapi pada saat itu Baekhyun keluar dari tangga dan melangkah ke lobi, sesak napas, dan berlari ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau mendapatkan rekamannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam di dada pacar nya.

"Apa dia mengatakan seperti apa yang kita inginkan?"

"Iya."

"...Apakah dia menyakitimu?"

"Iya."

Pintu lift terbuka sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengatakan sesuatu lagi, dan sekretaris Kris menuding mereka "Itu dia!" Teriaknya kepada penjaga keamanan yang mengikutinya.

"Permisi, Tuan, bisakah Anda menjauh dari anak itu? Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantor CEO," ujar salah satu penjaga.

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukannya, dan tidak, aku tidak bisa," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menekan dirinya ke tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tuan, tolong menjauh, atau kami akan memanggil polisi."

"Kami polisi sialan," kata Sehun, mengangkat lencananya. "Dan kalian tidak boleh menyentuh dirinya."

Penjaga keamanan saling melirik sejenak. "Dalam hal ini, saya minta maaf, tetapi CEO Tuan Wu menuduh dia, dan kami mendapat perintah untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi."

"Kalau begitu mari kita tunggu CEO itu. Aku akan senang jika bisa mengobrol," jawab Sehun.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya, dan tidak ada orang lain yang bergerak. Mereka tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk melihat lift terbuka lagi dan melihat CEO yang tampak marah.

Kris berjalan ke arah mereka, mendorong sekretarisnya agar menyingkir dari jalannya dengan kekerasan. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau lagi?" Dia berdecih. "Kenapa kau tidak menangani urusanmu sendiri dan biarkan aku menangani urusanku?!"

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan mematikan. "Maafkan aku, tapi dia urusanku, bukan milikmu."

"Anak ini bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Bahkan, jika kau tahu, kau harus menangkapnya, bukan membelanya seperti ini. Benarkan, Baekhyun?" Tambahnya sambil menatap anak itu, yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kenapa kita tidak pergi saja dan menghindari masalah?"

"Kami benar-benar tahu siapa Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, dan kami juga tahu siapa _dirimu_ ," kata Sehun, melangkah di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Dan apa yang kau mampu. Kenapa kita tidak bicara di ruanganmu, Tuan? Ini mungkin memalukan bagimu jika aku berbicara tentang apa yang aku tahu secara terbuka."

"Kau berbicara omong kosong," kata Kris, tapi Sehun bisa melihat ia tegang.

"Oh benarkah? Apa kau ingin aku menjelaskan tentang bagaimana kau bisa berhubungan dengan anak ini di depan umum? Apa kau ingin mereka tahu _di mana_ kau bertemu dengannya? Dan kenapa?" Sehun tertawa kecil. "Tidakkah kau pernah melihatku, Wu?"

Kris menatap Sehun untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian memucat. "Mustahil-Kau... Kau tidak mungkin!"

"Ya aku. Aku polisi yang menyamar, Wu, dan aku tahu semua tentang dirimu. Jadi kenapa kita tidak berbicara di ruanganmu saja? Aku benar-benar hanya ingin mengobrol."

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa memar di pipinya itu tidak apa-apa, dan itu adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri karena dia terdiam terlalu lama setelah berhadapan dengan Tuan Wu.

Namun, Chanyeol diam, alisnya mengerut, meremas kemudi dengan tangan saat mereka menunggu Sehun di mobilnya.

"...Jangan marah, itu membuatku merasa lebih buruk," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan roda kemudi dan mengusap rambutnya. Dia menghela napas. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengikat bajingan itu dan menyambuknya sampai dia mati."

Mereka melihat Sehun keluar dari gedung itu dan mendekati mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah ia masuk ke dalam.

"Dia menerimanya," kata Sehun. "Dia akan menjual saham JHE dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian."

"Jadi dia hanya berkata ya?"

"Eh, tidak seperti itu tapi aku lebih suka memberitahu rinciannya nanti." Sehun melirik cepat ke kursi penumpang, di mana Baekhyun berada. "Anggap saja dia tidak ingin mendapat banyak kesulitan hanya karena Baekhyun."

Chanyeol paham dan menyudahi pembicaraan itu, ia lega. Dia mulai melajukan mobil. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu lagi, Baek. Sekarang kau bisa berlatih dalam damai!"

Baekhyun terus menatap ke luar jendela. Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa saja menanyainya karena mereka khawatir, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan ruang padanya untuk saat ini.

"Ayo kita pesta barbekyu di atap apartemen Chanyeol!" Seru Sehun.

.

.

Jalanan di malam hari di wilayah pemukiman ini benar-benar sepi bahkan pada sembilan malam. Kebanyakan orang takut jika ada pencuri dan penjahat lainnya, sehingga mereka pulang lebih awal, seolah-olah mereka punya jam malam.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar blok pada saat ini. Dia melakukan ini untuk ketiga kalinya secara berturut-turut. Itu adalah jalan dengan bilik telepon yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk menelepon Baekhyun waktu itu, beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Dia kehilangan harapan saat tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di daerah itu, tapi ia masih harus berpatroli, menyamar sebagai warga sipil. Bukan hanya karena ia ingin bertemu Jongin, tapi ia memiliki tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa minggu, memikirkan setiap kemungkinan rute yang bisa Kyungsoo ambil, ia telah bertanya pada setiap pemilik toko apakah mereka melihat seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti dia, namun tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Chanyeol sudah mendekati bilik telepon sekali lagi, ketika pintu terbuka, dan sosok kecil keluar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia berhenti di tengah jalan, bertanya-tanya apakah ia berhalusinasi untuk beberapa saat.

Akhirnya itu dia.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah nya untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian berlari menjauh.

Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya, yakin bahwa ia bisa menangkapnya dengan kaki panjangnya. Kyungsoo berbelok ke kiri ke gang. Itu jalan buntu, dan anak itu terpaksa berhenti. Dia perlahan-lahan berbalik. Chanyeol melihat dia memegang tas di dadanya, menutupinya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau bingung dan takut, tapi aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku rasa kau bisa," kata Kyungsoo.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku janji tidak ada yang akan terjadi padamu. Baek merindukanmu. "

Yang lebih pendek mengerutkan kening karena ia menyebutkan Baekhyun. Dia melihat ke bawah dan menggeleng.

Chanyeol menunggu, sampai ia mendengar sebuah isakan, dan menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo menangis. Dia melangkah lebih dekat dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya dengan lembut. "Ayo, kita harus keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo menatapnya. Dia memiliki mata hitam yang kosong. "...Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Dia melepaskan tas yang ia pegang, dan Chanyeol merasakan logam dingin dari ujung senjata menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menggunakan itu, Kyungsoo," kata yang lebih tua dengan tenang. "Kau orang baik. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membunuh."

"Mungkin dia tidak mau, tapi aku akan melakukannya."

Kai.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, menyadari kesalahan konyolnya.

"Angkat tangan," kata Jongin. "Angkat tanganmu, kecuali jika kau ingin meninggalkan putrimu tanpa kesatria putih," tambahnya ketika Chanyeol tidak segera mematuhinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya sementara Kyungsoo memeriksa tubuhnya untuk merebut senjatanya.

"Kau begitu bodoh, berjalan di sekitar sini sendirian dan berpikir kau bisa mengubah anak buahku menjadi melawanku. Kau pikir aku hanya akan bersembunyi, kan? Kau pikir aku tidak akan berani keluar?"

Kyungsoo menjauh dari dirinya dengan dua pistol, telepon dan pisaunya, dan Jongin memberi tendangan keras pada kaki Chanyeol, efektif menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar bodoh," kata Chanyeol, akhirnya bisa menatapnya. "Dan senapan itu benar-benar konyol," tambahnya, melihat senjata itu. Dia tahu itu hanya untuk menakut-nakutinya.

Perkataannya itu membuatnya mendapat pukulan pertama di wajah malam itu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	23. XXIII

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XX** **I** **II -**

 **.**

Bahkan walaupun Wu Kris bukan pemegang saham di JHE lagi, Baekhyun telah menandatangani kontrak dan masih perlu untuk mematuhi peraturan-peraturannya. CEO perusahaan sangat geram, karena ia menerima anak itu hanya untuk menjamin investasi Wu.

Manajer Baekhyun, seorang pria muda bernama Min Yoongi, dan Jinki, _performance director_ , telah mencoba untuk meyakinkan sang CEO agar tetap menjalankan rencana awal mereka untuk mendebutkan anak itu pada tahun ini sebagai artis solo, tapi CEO itu sama sekali tidak yakin dengan kemampuan Baekhyun, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa ia akan menundanya.

Semua ini seharusnya menjadi informasi rahasia, tapi rumor itu tersebar, dan jika peserta tidak mau menerima Baekhyun sebelumnya, maka mereka benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Dia selalu ditanyai mengenai penis siapa yang dia hisap sehingga ia bisa debut, yang telah membuat si rambut hitam itu hampir terkena serangan panik karena _itu_ _memang_ _benar_. Suatu malam Baekhyun sudah yakin bahwa mereka akan memukulinya, jika saja bukan karena Chanyeol yang muncul untuk menjemputnya. Bahkan Luhan tampak menjauh ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor.

Itu bukan lingkungan yang terbaik, tapi Baekhyun bertekad untuk bekerja sekeras mungkin. Selain itu, adiknya ada di rumah, majikannya yang dulu berada di balik jeruji, dan Kris tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi (meskipun ia masih bisa mengejar orang-orang yang tidak bersalah lainnya, yang mengganggunya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan). Dia bisa berurusan dengan beberapa penghinaan.

Meskipun, masih ada sesuatu yang belum bisa ia lakukan: mengungkapkan kebenaran pada ibunya. Chanyeol bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ibunya harus tahu, bahwa dia akan mengerti dan mendukungnya.

Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan melakukannya, tapi setiap kali dia menatap wajah ibunya dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya menunjukkan bagian gelap dari dirinya sendiri. Ny. Byun tidak pernah terlibat dengan dunia kriminal, dan Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah dia akan tetap menerima seseorang yang sangat kotor dan rusak di rumahnya.

Ibunya sudah melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya, tapi dia tidak mungkin tahu apa sebabnya. Kadang-kadang ibunya akan menggenggam lengannya dan melihat ke dalam matanya dan bertanya apakah pekerjaannya berjalan lancar, apakah pacarnya memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik, apakah ia membutuhkan bantuan. Baekhyun selalu berkata ya, ya dan tidak, ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Dia hanya sibuk, dan Ny. Byun hanya bisa mengangguk ragu-ragu dan membiarkan anak pertamanya itu begitu saja, berdoa setiap malam agar dia tidak akan kehilangan anaknya itu seperti dia telah kehilangan suaminya.

.

.

Ini adalah hari Sabtu sore dan Baekhyun masih berada di gedung agensi untuk berlatih. Taehyung meneleponnya untuk memberi tahunya kalau dia pergi bersama Jongdae dan ibunya ke bioskop (mereka sudah menjadi teman baik dalam jangka waktu ini) sehingga dia akan sendirian di apartemen sampai nanti.

Tidak suka sendirian, Baekhyun pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol setelah latihan selesai. Chanyeol pasti sedang bertugas, tapi dia baik-baik saja kalau harus menunggunya. Pacarnya tidak membalas smsnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia pasti sedang sibuk.

Ia tiba di apartemen, ganti baju, membuat dirinya memakai salah satu hoodie Chanyeol, dan meringkuk di tempat tidur pacarnya untuk tidur siang. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Chanyeol akan selalu membangunkannya ketika ia sampai di rumah dan mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Itu tidak terjadi malam ini. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan meraih ponselnya saat ia masih setengah tertidur, merasa sakit kepala. Matanya melebar saat melihat jam.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Chanyeol seharusnya sudah pulang, sekitar jam tujuh, atau maksimal jam delapan.

Dia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Dengan tangan gemetar dan jantung berdebar, ia duduk di tempat tidur dan menekan nomornya. Langsung dialihkan ke voicemail. Dia menekan nomor Sehun berikutnya. Sehun menjawab setelah tiga deringan.

 _"Hei. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"_ Kata Sehun. Dia terdengar seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Sehun, kau tahu Chanyeol di mana?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menyapanya. "Dia seharusnya sudah pulang sekarang tapi dia tidak ada di sini," ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan nada tenang.

 _"..._ _Aku_ _tidak_ _tahu_ _. Apa_ _kau_ _yakin ia_ _sedang_ _tidak bertugas?"_

"Aku yakin! Aku mencoba menelepon dan teleponnya dimatikan!" Serunya, kehilangan ketenangannya. "Aku sangat khawatir, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menghilang seperti itu! Tidak pernah! Apa kau pikir sesuatu terjadi padanya?!"

 _"Baek, tenang_ _lah_ _, aku akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Mungkin ada keadaan darurat dan dia tidak bisa menghubungi_ _mu_ _dan sekarang teleponnya mati. Apakah kalian berdua_ _punya rencana kencan_ _atau sesuatu?"_

"Tidak, aku hanya datang ke apartemennya setelah latihan..."

 _"Nah,_ _mungkin dia tidak tahu_ _kau_ _sedang menunggunya._ _Santai saja_ _,"_ kata Sehun menenangkan.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Oke, aku akan berusaha."

 _"Aku akan meneleponmu_ _nanti jika_ _aku punya informasi."_

"Oke bye."

Baekhyun berbaring lagi di kasur, berusaha tidak membayangkan hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol kamera untuk mulai merekam saat Jongin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah sang perwira polisi. Dia tersentak, dan teleponnya hampir terjatuh dari tangannya, tapi ia mampu menahannya kembali stabil.

Adegan di layar menunjukkan Chanyeol, terikat ke kursi di samping salah satu tangga logam dari ruang bawah tanah kasino yang seharusnya menjadi pintu masuk utama ke Little Midnight Sun. Di sana, kini sepi dari orang, karena polisi telah menutup sebagian besar bangunan di jalan itu. Furnitur dan segala sesuatu yang lain masih ada, meskipun, hanya beberapa kursi dan meja yang terbalik atau pecah di sana-sini. Ada meja poker yang hampir utuh di ruang bawah tanah, chip dan kartu masih ada di atasnya seakan ada permainan yang tengah berlangsung.

Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Setiap detik yang berlalu membuat ia menyesal pernah tinggal bersama Jongin dulu.

.

.

"Baek, berhenti mondar-mandir."

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Itu tidak akan membuat Chanyeol muncul, kau tahu?" Kata Sehun. Dia datang ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk menemani Baekhyun, karena tidak ada kabar dari Chanyeol. Departemen kepolisian sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk menemukannya, tapi sejauh ini, sepertinya dia belum bisa ditemukan.

Sehun sudah sering mengalami perasaan seperti ini, jadi dia telah terbiasa. Dia tahu Chanyeol dilatih untuk menghadapi situasi berbahaya, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah percaya bahwa rekannya itu bisa menangani apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun, di sisi lain, hampir sesak napas pada setiap menit yang berlalu.

Telepon Sehun berdering. Yang lebih muda berharap penuh dan Sehun membukanya untuk melihat apa isi pesan itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika alis Sehun berkerut dan matanya melebar. Bahkan _poker face_ alami Sehun tidak bisa menangani apa pun yang ia lihat, itu pasti serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya mendesak.

Sehun berdehem dan mengantongi ponselnya. "...Tidak ada."

"Sehun!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Beri aku ponselmu!" Serunya dan meluncurkan dirinya ke arah Sehun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan!" Polisi itu berteriak saat Baekhyun berjuang untuk mengambil telepon itu.

Kesal, ia meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya dan memaksa anak itu duduk ke pangkuannya, lengannya yang lain melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya, menahannya di tempat. "Tidak sampai kau mengatakannya padaku! Aku tahu itu tentang Chanyeol! Aku melihat wajahmu!"

Sehun menghela napas. "Ya, itu memang tentang Chanyeol, dan aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa?!"

"Kai."

Muncul keheningan. "...Apa?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol pergi sendirian untuk berpatroli di daerah sekitar bilik telepon, dan tampaknya pria itu menyanderanya. Kami akan mengurusnya. Tolong tetap tinggal di sini."

Baekhyun menggeleng, pikiran terasa penuh. Dia merasa bersalah. Jika dia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol tentang panggilan itu, ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan juga Kyungsoo... Apakah temannya itu melakukan hal ini atas kemauannya sendiri? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Biarkan aku pergi denganmu," katanya pelan. Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?!"

"Ini salahku Chanyeol bisa ada di sana, aku tidak bisa hanya duduk di sini! Dan Kyungsoo adalah teman terbaikku, aku bisa membantumu membuat dia bekerja sama. Kumohon. Biarkan aku pergi bersamamu."

"Kau serius berpikir jika kau bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap kejahatan paling kejam dalam dekade ini? Semua yang kau lakukan hanya akan membuat dirimu terbunuh. Kau terlalu lemah."

"Iya! Itulah semua yang kau pikirkan! Tidak mungkin kau bisa menyelamatkan Chanyeol sendirian, jika Kai melihat petugas lain dia akan membunuhnya segera! Tetapi jika aku pergi bersamamu dan dia melihatku- Dia mungkin akan tertawa, mungkin dia masih ingin balas dendam karena aku tidak jadi tidur dengannya, aku tidak tahu, intinya adalah, itu akan memberimu lebih banyak waktu untuk memperhitungkan sesuatu."

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku tahu itu akan menjadi kematian terhormat atau apa pun itu jika Chanyeol mati selama operasi penangkapan Kai, tapi aku tidak menginginkannya!" Seru Baekhyun, suaranya mengeras. "Aku tidak ingin hanya duduk di sini lalu mendapatkan panggilan yang memberitahuku bahwa Chanyeol sudah mati, kumohon, Sehun, lebih baik aku yang mati menggantikannya!"

Dia memegang bahu Sehun dan ia gemetaran, air matanya sudah bergulir di wajahnya. Sehun mendesah lagi. "Kau akan mencoba untuk mengikutiku jika aku tidak membawamu, kan?"

"Ya, aku akan mengikutimu," jawab Baekhyun hampir menantang pria itu.

Yang lebih tua melepaskan anak itu dan bangkit. "Baik. Ikut denganku. Tapi kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Jika aku memberitahumu untuk lari, kau harus lari, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat segera menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dan kau benar," kata Sehun, mengunci tatapannya pada si rambut hitam. "Prioritas kami adalah untuk menangkap Kai, hidup atau mati. Ini prioritas Chanyeol juga."

"Ya, dan prioritasku adalah menyelamatkan temanku dan pacarku."

"Anak kecil yang menyusahkan tiba-tiba ingin menjadi pahlawan," Sehun mencibir. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

Sehun memarkir sepeda motornya di tempat yang sangat familiar. Baekhyun menatap pintu belakang Little Midnight Sun. Dia tidak pernah berpikir ia akan kembali ke tempat ini. Jalan ini sangat berbeda sekarang, menyerupai sebuah kota hantu, semua bangunan ditutup.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Mereka memberi kita sepuluh menit untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol, jadi lakukan apa pun yang kau bisa dan pergi bersamanya segera setelah kau mendapatkan kesempatan, oke?" Kata Sehun dengan suara rendah, sambil memeriksa ke sekitar.

Sisa tim mereka bersembunyi. Yixing ingin menyerang tempat itu segera, karena dia tidak ingin memberikan Kai kesempatan sedikit pun untuk melarikan diri, bahkan jika itu berarti mengorbankan Chanyeol, tapi Sehun telah berbicara kepada Yixing untuk memberinya beberapa waktu. Dia tidak yakin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu dalam sepuluh menit, tetapi ia harus mencoba.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berurusan dengan Kai. Permasalahnya adalah denganku."

Anak itu menatapnya khawatir, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun meraih lengannya.

"Jika kau takut kau masih bisa tinggal di luar. Aku lebih suka jika seperti itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak."

Mereka berjalan ke kasino, yang benar-benar gelap. Baekhyun meremas lengan Sehun dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia berbohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak takut. Kesunyian itu menekannya, hanya ada suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar di kompleks besar itu.

Sehun memegang sebuah senjata dengan salah satu tangannya, siap untuk menembak. Dia menyalakan senter telepon dengan tangan yang lain untuk menerangi jalan mereka. Baekhyun menelan ludah, menunggu untuk melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di setiap tempat yang Sehun sinari, tapi selain kekacauan di tempat itu, tidak ada yang aneh.

Perlahan-lahan, mereka berjalan melalui lorong, tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Di sana," Sehun berbisik, dan menunjuk ke arah tangga logam di samping mesin _roulette_. Ada cahaya redup yang berasal dari lantai bawah. "Tetap di belakangku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka pergi menuruni tangga. Basement itu remang-remang, dan tepat di tengah-tengahnya ada-

"Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun, melupakan instruksi Sehun dan berjalan tepat ke arah sosok tinggi yang terikat ke sebuah kursi.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara itu. Wajahnya penuh dengan memar, luka dan darah segar. Dia melirik dari Baekhyun ke Sehun dengan mata lebar, memberinya tampilan yang jelas bertanya _'_ _kenapa_ _kau_ _membawanya ke sini?!'_

Orang yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya itu adalah Kyungsoo, pistol kecil ada di tangannya dan matanya terpaku ke lantai.

"Itu cukup dekat," kata suara Kai. Sehun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah suara dalam bayang-bayang. Kai mengejek. "Jatuhkan atau kutembak dia sekarang," katanya dengan suara tenang.

Sehun sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Dia sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia cukup peduli pada Chanyeol dengan kedatangannya ke sini. Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak peduli. Dia membiarkan senjatanya jatuh ke lantai. Itu bukan satu-satunya senjata yang ia bawa, omong-omong.

"Kenapa kau juga membawa rubah kecilmu?" Tanya Kai remeh.

"Kau melakukan ini karena kau ingin aku untuk datang ke sini. Aku di sini sekarang, jadi biarkan mereka pergi," kata Sehun, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Kau bukanlah orang yang bisa menyuruhku, kau pengkhianat sialan," Pria itu meludah. "Dan kupikir aku bahkan pernah menyelamatkan bokong tak berhargamu sekali."

"Aku pikir aku menyelamatkan bokong tak berharga- _mu_ lebih dari sekali, bos."

"Kau bisa punya semuanya jika kau berada di sisiku dan kau memilih untuk mengkhianatiku."

Sehun tertawa. "Semua? Semua apa? Kau dan orang-orang sejenismu adalah alasan kenapa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa," katanya dengan gigi terkatup. "Sekarang biarkan mereka pergi."

"Bunuh kami berdua, tapi biarkan Baekhyun pergi," Chanyeol mendesis, berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatannya.

"Tidak percaya kau masih memiliki keberanian untuk bicara," Kai mendecih. "Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Dia yang datang sendiri ke sini."

"Soo, tolonglah, Chanyeol adalah pacarku-" kata Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, tetapi anak itu tidak mau menatapnya.

"Diam!" Kai berdecih. "Baik. Sehun, aku akan membiarkanmu menukar hidupmu salah satu dari mereka," katanya menggoda. Dia tampaknya sangat bahagia dengan situasi ini.

Wajah Sehun tetap tenang. Waktunya untuk bermain telah habis. "Biarkan Baekhyun pergi."

"Aku tidak bilang kau bisa memilih." Dia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan Baekhyun tersentak, mengira itu adalah sebuah granat atau sesuatu, tapi itu hanya sebuah koin. "Ini adalah uang picisan, atas, rekanmu pergi, dan bawah, pelacurmu pergi."

Dia melemparkan koin ke arah Sehun, mendarat beberapa langkah di depannya. Baekhyun melihatnya ngeri karena itu masih berputar.

Atas.

Dalam beberapa detik, Kai melepas pengaman pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Baekhyun. "Bye, Baekhyun!"

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriak Chanyeol.

DORR.

.

.

Tidak ada keraguan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah jatuh cinta. Bahkan jika Jongin menertawakannya ketika dia berkata begitu, ia masih memiliki keyakinan bahwa dia bisa 'memperbaiki' orang dengan cinta, karena itu satu-satunya hal yang ia miliki.

Tapi, keyakinannya mulai goyah. Kyungsoo menyadari betapa berbedanya saat ia mendengar cerita Jongin dan kemudian pergi tidur bersamanya, lalu benar-benar bekerja untuknya dan melihatnya beraksi.

Kai benar-benar orang yang berbeda, dan bukan hanya julukan untuk menyembunyikan identitas Jongin. Kai itu tidak punya belas kasihan, brutal, dan tidak terkendali. Kyungsoo takut padanya, tetapi sudah terlambat baginya untuk pergi tanpa konsekuensi. Dia sudah terlalu sombong dengan sedikit pengaruh yang tampaknya bekerja pada Jongin, dan ia telah yakin jika Jongin tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, tapi dia salah.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin sangat ingin tahu kenapa polisi tampak berada di sekitar apartemennya tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo, merasa bersalah tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia telah mengaku kalau ia memanggil Baekhyun sekali. Itu membuat Jongin marah, dan Kyungsoo berakhir dengan mata lebam dan diancam.

Kyungsoo telah jatuh cinta dengan versi yang paling rentan dan lucu dari Jongin. Dia telah melihat pria itu tidur dalam pelukannya, telah merawatnya ketika dia sakit, telah memasak untuknya, bahkan pergi berjalan-jalan dengannya dan membantunya membaca peta ketika ia terlalu bingung untuk menunjukkan jalannya. Ketika ia melihat Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa, ia telah yakin bahwa dia hanyalah orang normal dalam situasi yang salah.

Dia masih percaya itu, tapi hatinya pecah saat ia menyadari kebenarannya dengan jelas. Jongin sudah pergi terlalu jauh. Dia terlalu berbeda, dan tidak ada yang pernah berubah demi siapa pun kecuali untuk diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat mendengar suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga. Jadi ini akhirnya, pikirnya.

Tapi dia tidak mati.

Dia membuka matanya. Sehun melompat ke arah Kai dan mereka berakhir bertarung di lantai, genangan darah terbentuk di lantai di bawah mereka. Kyungsoo mengarahkan pistol ke mereka dengan ekspresi kaget.

Kemudian itu menyadarkannya. Kyungsoo baru saja menembak Kai. Dia tidak mengarahkannya dengan benar, tetapi ia melukai siku Kai. Dia telah menyelamatkannya.

Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol dan mulai melepaskan kawat yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya, yang berdarah karena usahanya untuk melepaskan diri. "Pergi dari sini! Kalian berdua!" Teriaknya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan, ia akan melepaskannya-

DORR.

Tembakan lain, dan Sehun tergeletak di lantai dengan luka tembak di dahinya, tak bergerak, dan Kai berlari menaiki tangga logam dari kasino.

"Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, akhirnya bebas, bangkit, merebut pistol Kyungsoo dan mengikuti Kai.

Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Sehun. Air mata sudah menggenang di matanya saat ia meminta pertolongan.

.

.

Waktu habis, Yixing dan para petugas bergabung dengan Chanyeol, berlari menaiki tangga di belakang Kai, yang melambat karena lukanya. Mereka sampai di atap bangunan, dan bersama-sama mereka mengepung Jongin, yang kembali terpojok di pagar, namun masih tampak menantang seperti biasa, memegang senjatanya.

"Kau sudah terkepung! Menyerah saja!" Teriak Chanyeol. Jongin tidak menurunkan senjatanya.

"Kau punya tiga detik untuk menjatuhkan pistol itu!" Teriak Yixing. Pria itu melirik sekelilingnya seperti hewan yang tengah tersudut. "Tidak akan."

"TEMBAK!" perintah Yixing, dan anak buahnya tidak ragu-ragu untuk menembak mantan mafia itu, yang menembak kembali, tapi lalu jatuh berlutut dan runtuh karena setidaknya ada beberapa luka akibat peluru di tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, Kim Jongin mati, dan Exodus secara resmi telah berakhir.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Luka-luka Chanyeol sudah diobati, dan ia memeluk Baekhyun seakan ia takut jika anak mungil itu akan menghilang. Sehun tengah berada di ruang gawat darurat. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya, tapi dia masih bernapas pada saat ia tertembak, beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mereka tetap diam, menyaksikan fajar menyongsong dari jendela. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa percaya jika Jongin sudah benar-benar mati, dan temannya telah ditangkap. "Kita harus sarapan," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku tidak lapar, dan kita harus menunggu kabar tentang Sehun."

"Oke," jawab Chanyeol. "...Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi, Baekhyun," tambahnya.

"Hah?"

"Datang untuk 'menyelamatkanku? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku harus datang, Chanyeol. Aku harus," anak itu berbisik. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan mampu hidup sendiri jika aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Baekhyun sambil bertatapan dengan pacarnya.

Setelah semua itu, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Masih ada yang inget sama cerita ini kah? Hehe

Tinggal satu chap lagi dan epilog, terus selesai deh

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	24. XXIV

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- XXIV -**

 **.**

Sehun terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, masih tak sadarkan diri, dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Ada karangan bunga kecil yang masih segar di meja samping ranjang dan kartu dengan ucapan semoga lekas sembuh yang ditulis oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga sudah membacakan kartu itu untuk Sehun beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Dia telah dinyatakan dalam keadaan koma oleh tim medis. Peluru mengenai sisi kiri otaknya dan menembus kepalanya, tapi peluru itu tidak mengenai area kritis yang mengendalikan fungsi dasar, seperti pernapasan. Sebagian dari belakang tulang tengkoraknya dihilangkan untuk membiarkan otaknya membengkak tanpa merusak apapun, dan kemudian bagian itu digantikan dengan prostesis plastik.

Para dokter tidak terlalu optimis tentang kemungkinan dia bisa kembali sadar, tapi Baekhyun tetap berpegang pada sedikit kemungkinan itu. Dia berdoa pada seluruh alam semesta agar bisa adil untuk kali ini saja.

Baekhyun mengunjunginya sebanyak yang ia bisa, dan ia terus menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, walaupun ia tidak tahu pasti apakah Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi ternyata selama ini aku..." Baekhyun berhenti selama beberapa detik untuk mengingat sesuatu, "memiliki gangguan stres pasca-trauma," katanya.

Chanyeol dan ibunya telah meyakinkannya agar ia pergi ke psikiater untuk berbicara tentang kecemasan, mimpi buruk dan serangan panik, yang belum juga membaik seiring berjalannya waktu karena mereka semua berharap para psikiater itu bisa membantu. Kehidupan masa lalunya masih menghantuinya. Kris, Taeyeon, Kai mereka masih sering muncul dalam kehidupannya.

Ibu Baekhyun akhirnya hampir mengetahui semua yang telah dilalui anaknya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Baekhyun belum menceritakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah klien utamanya dulu. Baekhyun membuatnya terdengar seperti ia memiliki hubungan yang terpisah dengannya, karena takut Ny. Byun akan menolak Chanyeol setelah itu. Ibunya pun mengejutkan Baekhyun karena sangat tenang dan mendukung hal itu. Wanita itu menangis, tapi tidak memaksanya, dan bahkan tidak membuat keputusan yang nekat. Semua yang ia inginkan adalah agar bisa melihat anaknya bahagia.

"Tapi dokter bilang kalau aku tetap bisa sembuh. Hanya saja, ini begitu menyebalkan karena aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin melupakannya..." dia melemah.

"Tapi setidaknya aku punya Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia tetap bertahan denganku," Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku hampir tidak bisa menangani diriku sendiri saat dia bertugas, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa sendiri di apartemennya lagi. Hari itu kami menelepon tempat pizza favorit kami dan ternyata sepeda pengiriman mereka sedang diperbaiki sehingga Chanyeol pergi dengan berjalan kaki karena hanya beberapa blok jauhnya. Dia kembali setelah setengah jam dan aku sudah mengalami serangan panik. Aku sangat bodoh."

Anak itu membuat jeda. Ia menatap wajah damai Sehun, memperhatikan rambut pria itu sudah mulai panjang sekarang. Rambutnya dulu dicukur karena ia harus dioperasi. Dia tampak lebih familiar dan normal sejak rambutnya tumbuh kembali.

"Tapi Chanyeol sangat pengertian. Dia bahkan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya kepadamu, jadi aku tidak khawatir, tapi aku bisa melihat betapa ia merindukanmu. Ketika kau menyelesaikan penyamaranmu dia pikir dia bisa bersamamu lagi... Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa-"

Baekhyun berhenti bicara. Apa Sehun baru saja mengerutkan keningnya selama beberapa detik? Dia tetap diam, mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Tidak. Mungkin itu hanyalah imajinasinya.

"Uhm, apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras.

Lalu ia mendengarnya.

"...Hm."

Sebuah suara yang sangat lembut baru saja keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Huh?" Kata Baekhyun, kaget dan bingung.

"Hmmm..." Ada lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"...Sehun?" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Tidak ada lagi suara atau reaksi selama beberapa menit. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia baru saja membayangkan semua itu, namun ketika tiba-tiba mata Sehun membuka, ia merasa hatinya seakan akan meledak. Sehun menyipitkan mata, ada ekspresi sedikit kesakitan di wajahnya, mungkin karena cahaya.

Tampaknya ia butuh waktu untuk berkedip dan melihat-lihat, menggerakkan bola matanya aja, sampai tatapannya berhenti pada Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sampai Sehun membuka bibirnya. "...Ggg." Dia mengerutkan kening, seperti sedang melakukan upaya yang besar. "Gg- a..."

"Sehun, semuanya baik-baik saja!" Kata Baekhyun segera, berharap untuk menenangkannya. "Kau di rumah sakit, aku sangat senang kau sudah sadar!" Dia tersenyum dan bersandar di dada Sehun, setengah memeluknya, masih tak percaya pada apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Kerutan Sehun semakin dalam. "Kk- ah."

"Kau tertembak di kepala, sebuah keajaiban kau masih hidup. Itulah kenapa kau mungkin tidak bisa berbicara dan bergerak dengan benar," jelas Baekhyun lebih lanjut, menarik diri untuk menatapnya.

Anak itu tiba-tiba khawatir. Apa Sehun bahkan bisa memahami apa yang ia katakan? Apakah ia bahkan masih tetap orang yang sama?

Dia harus memanggil perawat sekarang, tapi ia tetap di sana, menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun mengambil napas perlahan. "...Kai?" Bisiknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, meskipun itu bukanlah topik yang membahagiakan. Yang pasti, ia tahu bahwa dia masihlah Sehun, temannya. "Dia sudah mati. Ia menolak untuk menyerah sehingga mereka harus menembaknya."

"S... Ss... Soo?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia dijatuhi hukuman tiga bulan penjara, dan dia sudah bebas sekarang. Dia tinggal denganku dan mendapat pekerjaan sebagai kasir. Chanyeol juga tidak apa-apa, ia tidak menderita luka berat. Kau sudah koma selama empat bulan. Tunggu, aku harus memanggil perawat sehingga mereka bisa memeriksamu. Aku akan segera kembali!"

Baekhyun berlari keluar ketika dokter memeriksa Sehun dan menghubungi nomor Chanyeol.

"Tebak dengan siapa aku baru saja berbicara!" Katanya riang setelah pacarnya mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Uhm. Aku tidak tahu. Seorang selebriti di tempat kerjamu?"_

"Bukan."

 _"CEO-mu?"_

"Tidak!"

 _"Ibumu? Jongdae? Aku tidak tahu, Baek, dan aku sedang bertugas-"_

"Sehun!"

Ada keheningan panjang di ujung telepon.

 _"...Apa?"_

"Sehun sudah siuman, Chanyeol!" Ia berteriak. "Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya lalu bertanya tentang Kai."

 _"Apa kau serius?"_

"Tentu saja! Apa kau pikir aku akan bercanda tentang hal seperti itu? Kau harus datang, sekarang!"

.

.

Sehun diizinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya beberapa minggu setelah itu. Dia duduk di kursi roda, karena meskipun ia telah berhasil mendapat beberapa perkembangan selama sesi fisioterapi pertamanya, ia masih belum memiliki kontrol penuh atas kakinya.

Berbicara juga merupakan tantangan besar baginya, tapi dia mengerti segala sesuatu yang dikatakan kepadanya. Dilihat dari betapa marahnya setiap kali ia mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu dan tidak bisa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa kenangan dan kepribadian masih tetap utuh.

Dokter telah menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa otak tetap bisa memproses dan beradaptasi ketika ada beberapa area yang rusak, tapi ini memerlukan waktu dan latihan, dan dalam jangka waktu itu, Sehun tidak akan mampu untuk merawat dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo segera menawarkan diri untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengurus Sehun _fulltime_. Dia tampak hampir putus asa untuk melakukannya. Sejak kematian Jongin, ia telah mencari setiap kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan dirinya.

Sehun tidak menyukai gagasan itu pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya ia menerimanya, karena dia tidak memiliki orang lain. Kyungsoo pindah ke apartemennya langsung. Taehyung telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan meninggalkan negara itu untuk mencari peluang yang lebih baik, dan Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan kamarnya kembali.

.

.

"Baiklah berdiri di pantai sana dan melihat ke arah laut!"

Baekhyun mengikuti _rookies_ lain dan berdiri disamping Luhan. Mereka berada di pantai di pulau Jeju, syuting episode terakhir untuk _web series_ mereka.

Kru kamera merekam saat mereka menatap laut, semua berdiri bersama-sama seakan-akan mereka adalah teman baik yang sedang menikmati momen itu. Pada kenyataannya, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang dekat satu sama lain. Baekhyun masih terus menjadi yang terbuang, meskipun di depan kamera mereka bertindak seolah-olah dia hanyalah teman yang mereka tertawakan tetapi itu hanya sebatas menggoda karena sayang. Baekhyun tidak percaya penonton percaya pada omong kosong itu, tapi memang tim editing sangatlah menakjubkan. Dia sudah menonton sebuah episode dan bahkan ia akhirnya meragukan jika yang lain benar-benar membencinya.

" _Cut_ ," kata sang sutradara. "Kita selesai. Selamat, semuanya," katanya dengan nada membosankan. Ada beberapa tepuk tangan kelelahan. Mereka sudah bangun sejak jam 03:00.

"Anak-anak, pastikan kalian tidak melupakan apapun dan ayo kita kembali ke hotel dengan cepat!" Teriak koordinator. "Luhan, kopermu sudah ada di sini, manajermu telah menunggumu. Hyunwoo, hentikan itu! Yang lain, cepat!"

Baekhyun mendekati koordinator dengan malu-malu. "Bu?"

Wanita itu mendongak dari melihat isi tasnya sendiri. "Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Karena rekaman sudah selesai dan akhir pekan libur... Aku harap aku bisa tinggal di sini? Sampai Senin?"

Koordinator mengangkat alisnya. "Dengan siapa kau akan tinggal?"

"...Seorang teman," gumam Baekhyun. Dia sudah mendapat ceramah tentang tidak boleh berkencan.

"Seorang teman," ulangnya.

"Iya..."

"Tentu, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi hati-hati dengan jenis 'teman' yang kau miliki," ia memperingatkan. "Pastikan untuk menelepon Yoongi dan biarkan dia tahu."

"Ya terima kasih!"

.

.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat ketika ia membuka pintu kamar hotel elegan itu adalah pintu kaca yang mengarah ke balkon, dan pemandangan laut. Dia melemparkan tasnya ke lantai begitu saja dan pergi untuk membukanya. Ada meja dan dua kursi di luar yang cocok dengan lantai kayu. Baekhyun bersandar di pagar dan melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam. Cahaya oranye dan emas tercermin indah di laut, dan di langit ia bisa melihat bintang terang sudah bersinar.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat laut. Ketika ia masih kecil keluarganya tidak pernah membawanya ke pantai, dan setelah tahun pertama resesi, harga semua kebutuhan naik, liburan adalah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka pikirkan.

Dia mulai menabung untuk akhir pekan ini karena ia tidak sengaja mengetahui bahwa mereka akan melakukan perjalanan ke Jeju untuk acara final. Cuaca musim semi yang luar biasa, dan ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan belas. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sempurna.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar dan duduk di tempat tidur _queen size_ dengan telepon di tangannya. Dia mengirim pesan untuk Chanyeol.

 _Aku sudah di kamar._

 _Kapan kau datang?_

 _07:34 PM_

 _Aku akan ke sana besok jam enam pagi_

 _07:35 PM_

 _Besok? :(_

 _07:35 PM_

 _Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tiket pesawat untuk malam ini,_

 _maafkan aku!_

 _07:36 PM_

Baekhyun ingin menulis 'aku sudah bilang kan', karena ia telah memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk membuat reservasi di awal, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak melakukannya.

 _Oke, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok_

 _07:39 PM_

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja_

 _Pastikan untuk menutup pintu dan jendela_

 _Biarkan lampu menyala_

 _Kau bisa meneleponku setiap saat di malam hari_

 _Aku akan mengangkatnya_

 _07:39 PM_

Baekhyun bisa melihat ia masih menulis, dan ia bergegas untuk menenangkannya.

 _Chanyeol jangan khawatir!_

 _Aku pikir aku hanya akan mandi dan segera tidur_

 _Aku baik-baik saja :)_

 _07:39 PM_

Dia tersenyum pada balasan pesan Chanyeol. Dia telah membuat kemajuan sejak ia bertemu terapis dan minum obat. Berada di kamar hotel sendirian di malam hari akan membuatnya takut sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali sekarang.

Dia meninggalkan telepon di tempat tidur setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada pacarnya, lalu mandi busa dan memesan makanan yang diantarkan ke kamarnya. Wanita muda yang membawa pesanannya dengan malu-malu bertanya apakah dia adalah Baekhyun dari JH Rookies Show. Itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang mengenalinya. Dia tertawa canggung dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menonton acara itu, mungkin sama gugupnya dengan gadis itu.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di sana tepat jam enam pagi pada hari berikutnya, masih terlihat sedikit khawatir, bahkan jika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia telah menghabiskan malam yang luar biasa.

Setelah sarapan pagi di restoran hotel, mereka pergi untuk melihat lahan kuning cerah penuh dengan bunga canola. Chanyeol menikmati waktunya saat melihat Baekhyun sangat gembira di sekitar bunga-bunga itu dan mengambil gambar, terlihat sangat cantik dikelilingi oleh lautan bunga-bunga cerah.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di atas pasir pantai yang putih untuk makan siang beberapa jam kemudian, di bawah payung. Baekhyun mengenakan celana berenang pendek dan kecil yang membuat Chanyeol melihat ke arah itu setiap menit. Itu adalah bagian kulitnya yang belum pernah ia lihat lagi sejak dia berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Dia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya jika menyentuhnya.

"Haruskah kita pergi bermain air?" Tanyanya setelah beberapa saat.

Baekhyun memandangnya seolah dia adalah orang gila. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan ke sana."

"Kenapa tidak?!"

"Itu tidak terlihat aman."

"Baek, ada anak usia lima tahun bermain di sana."

"Itu masih tidak terlihat aman."

"Ayo ke sana!"

"Tidak."

"Ayo!" Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, memaksanya berdiri.

Chanyeol menyeretnya lebih dekat ke pantai. Baekhyun ragu-ragu mendekat beberapa langkah ke dalam air, tetapi segera setelah gelombang kecil datang ke arahnya ia menarik tangannya dan berlari kembali ke payung mereka.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja, dan ia berlari setelah ia memanggil nama anak itu. Dia menangkapnya dan mengangkat Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya untuk membuat jalan kembali ke pantai.

"Chanyeol, tidak mau!" kata Baekhyun, tertawa, berjuang untuk membebaskan dirinya. "Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Seperti yang kau inginkan," jawab yang lebih tua, dan ia membiarkan Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam air.

"DINGIN!" Anak itu berteriak, dan Chanyeol tergelak melihat ekspresi marahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menyaksikan matahari terbenam di tempat yang sama di hari sebelumnya, kecuali kali ini Chanyeol kembali memeluknya saat mereka berdua menikmati waktu dalam keheningan.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. "Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ada sebuah jeda. Baekhyun menekan dirinya ke arah Chanyeol, merasa sedikit dingin, tetapi belum ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Baek?" Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Terima kasih... Oh, kau tidak perlu," katanya. Chanyeol memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang baru saja ditarik keluar dari sakunya. Dia membukanya dan kotak itu berisi dua cincin identik, emas putih dengan garis hitam dari baja di samping, salah satu sedikit lebih besar dari yang lain. "Cincin Couple," dia tersenyum. "Ini cantik, terima kasih banyak!"

Mereka saling memakaikan cincin di jari masing-masing, dan sekali lagi mereka terdiam.

"Baek?" Kata Chanyeol untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa... kau tahu... melakukannya?" Tanyanya pelan. Dia berharap dia bisa bicara secara spontan, tetapi mungkin itu bukanlah ide yang baik.

Baekhyun berbalik sambil tersenyum. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan bertanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, membungkuk dan meraup bibirnya. Dia perlahan-lahan menyapu belah bibir itu dengan lidahnya, menarik pinggul Baekhyun agar lebih dekat. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membuka mulutnya, menyambut lidah Chanyeol ke dalamnya. Dia menghisap lidah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Chanyeol, sementara dia berjingkat untuk mendapat posisi yang lebih baik.

Tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan ia meletakkan tangan anak itu ke lehernya sendiri tanpa memutuskan ciumannya. Kemudian ia meraih bagian belakang paha pacar kecilnya dan mengangkatnya dari lantai. Kaki Baekhyun melilit pinggangnya saat ia membawanya ke tempat tidur. Dia membaringkannya dan meninggalkan ciuman kecil di dahi, pipi dan hidungnya, membuatnya tertawa.

Tangan Baekhyun bekerja di kancing kemeja Chanyeol, dan ia membiarkan kemejanya jatuh ke samping. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan celana dan celana dalamnya, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pipi memerah selama beberapa saat. Dia menciumnya lagi, lebih bergairah saat ini. Baekhyun gemetar saat Chanyeol menguasai mulutnya, merasa jika tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Mereka menarik diri untuk bernapas, dan Chanyeol melepas pakaian Baekhyun tanpa terburu-buru, memberinya ciuman di sela-sela dan menikmati waktunya untuk meneliti setiap inci kulit yang ia temukan. Ia memastikan untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun, memastikan dia nyaman dengan segala sesuatu.

Chanyeol duduk di tengah-tengah kaki Baekhyun yang melebar, membelai pahanya. Sudah begitu lama sejak ia bisa mengagumi tubuhnya yang telanjang, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini ia mencintai Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya juga. Pikiran itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Bibir Chanyeol melekat pada leher Baekhyun sementara jari-jarinya yang sudah dilapisi pelumas mempersiapkannya. Mata Baekhyun tertutup, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol bisa merasakan getaran dari tenggorokannya setiap kali dia mendesah.

Setiap rengekan dan desahan membuat miliknya semakin mengeras, tapi ia terus bersabar, tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa sakit. Dia memompa jari-jarinya keluar masuk di lubangnya sampai Baekhyun mengatakan kepadanya dengan terengah-engah bahwa dia sudah siap.

"Ah, Chanyeol..." ia merintih saat kekasihnya berhasil memasukinya, ia mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, memejamkan matanya, terpesona oleh rasa hangat dan ketat yang sangat ia rindukan, perlahan ia membuka mata dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

"Apa?" Bisiknya.

"Mhm..." Baekhyun bernapas dengan gemetar dan menatapnya. "Kenapa? kenapa? Teruskan."

Chanyeol tertawa lembut. "Aku khawatir untuk beberapa saat, maaf," katanya dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Kaki Baekhyun melilit pinggangnya saat pria itu mulai mendorong ke dalam dirinya secara perlahan-lahan.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, tapi ia tetap menumbuknya dalam dan tetap berhati-hati. Kuku Baekhyun menusuk punggung Chanyeol, desahan nikmatnya mengisi kamar itu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan titik itu. Punggung Baekhyun melengkung dan dia tersentak keras.

Chanyeol menumbuknya lebih keras, membuat anak itu hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dahinya bersandar di bahu Baekhyun, tapi ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, ingin melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ia mencapai klimaks. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke kejantanan sang pacar, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Baekhyun datang dengan rengekan keras, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Dindingnya mengetat di sekitar kejantanan Chanyeol, dan pria itu semakin menumbuknya dengan keras beberapa kali lalu ia juga mencapai orgasme, memenuhi lubang anak itu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan mereka tetap terdiam, napas mereka yang terengah-engah perlahan kembali normal. Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka sebelum ia menarik diri dan berbaring di sampingnya. Baekhyun mendekat ketubuhnya. Chanyeol menutupinya dengan selimut dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini," jawab Baekhyun. Dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Kau?"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum kembali. "Sama."

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Ini seimbang dengan semua itu ," katanya. "Meskipun aku harus mengakui aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku."

"Apakah itu alasan kenapa kau sangat lama di kamar mandi setiap kali aku tinggal di apartemenmu?"

"Bisa jadi itu alasannya."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Haruskah kita pergi membersihkan diri?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Yeah..." ia menutup matanya. "Sebentar lagi."

 **\- TBC(?) -**

* * *

Sehun sama kyungsoo? Hunsoo? wkwk

Chapter selanjutnya epilog~~

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya~


	25. Epilog

**LITTLE MIDNIGHT SUN (Indonesian)**

.

 **Original Story**

Little Midnight Sun by WoodlandSparrow

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1120564/little-midnight-sun-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-mafiaau-ionau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

 **Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight!Kaisoo**

 **YAOI/BxB**

.

 _ **Warning: mature content, violence, mafia!au, prostitution!au**_

* * *

 **.**

 **\- EPILOG -**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Double updates chap 24 dan epilog, yang belum baca chap 24 baca dulu yaa**_

* * *

 **.**

-7 tahun kemudian-

.

Chanyeol menjadi penyimpan rahasia terbaik bagi Baekhyun. Mempertahankan hubungan mereka dengan karir Baekhyun ternyata lebih sulit dari yang bisa mereka bayangkan. Jadwal idol hampir tidak pernah cocok dengan orang-orang dari kepolisian, belum lagi fakta Baekhyun harus menyelinap keluar di malam hari jika ia tidak ingin diketahui oleh para penggemarnya, yang semakin banyak seiring tahun-tahun berlalu.

Ini bukanlah pekerjaan impiannya, tapi Baekhyun telah mengorbankan semuanya untuk berlatih dan untuk penampilannya. Butuh waktu satu setengah tahun untuk membayar semua utang-utangnya, untuk perusahaan dan untuk Chanyeol, dan tiga tahun setelah itu, ia menjadi salah satu bintang solo paling populer di negaranya.

Tapi, memori saat ia menempati posisi sepuluh teratas tidak bisa dibilang memori bahagia. Chanyeol telah putus dengannya pada hari itu.

Hal itu terjadi tak lama setelah polisi itu terluka selama konfrontasi dengan geng kecil. Baekhyun telah memohon pada manajernya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, setelah tidak melihat Chanyeol selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Baekhyun menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan berhenti, bahwa dia tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi.

Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa berhenti, dan depresi mulai merayap pada dirinya. Chanyeol pikir itu semua salahnya, dan pergi ke dorm Baekhyun suatu malam untuk memberitahunya bahwa mereka tidak cocok satu sama lain, bahwa ia tidak pantas lagi berada di dunianya, bahwa mereka harus _move on_. Tidak peduli berapa sering Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming.

Baekhyun merasa seperti dirinya akan mati malam itu.

.

.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kilatan cahaya kamera dan jadwal dan senyum tak ada habisnya yang harus ia palsukan.

Ia beralih untuk menulis lagu dan membuat konsep sendiri untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, dan album itu adalah salah satu yang membuatnya berbeda dan membawanya ke posisi atas.

Tapi, dalam pekerjaannya tidak semuanya buruk. Dia mencintai para penggemarnya, ia tidak bisa percaya dia bisa memiliki mereka, dan hatinya menghangat ketika ia membaca pesan mereka. Dia senang dia bisa membawa cahaya untuk orang-orang, bahkan jika alasan ia bisa berada di posisi ini karena hasil dari sebuah cerita gelap dan mengerikan.

.

.

"Jika kau melanjutkan kontrak selama tujuh tahun lagi-"

"Tidak."

"Ambil saja tawaran ini dan pikirkan-"

"Tidak."

"Baekhyun, kau membuang-buang karier menakjubkanmu"

"Aku bilang tidak."

Yoongi mendesah dan berhenti menawarkan kontrak untuk Baekhyun, meletakkannya di mejanya.

"Semua yang kuinginkan hanyalah memintamu untuk mengadakan satu konser terakhir. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada fansku."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedih. "Yah, aku harap kau mendapat keberuntungan dalam usahamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih!" Ia bangkit berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Sampai jumpa, bye!"

"Baek, tunggu!" Seseorang memanggilnya saat Baekhyun sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong perusahaan, berhati-hati untuk menghindari tempat-tempat yang sedang direnovasi (perekonomian mereka akhirnya mulai membaik, dan CEO mereka memperbaiki segala sesuatu).

Anak itu menoleh untuk melihat Luhan. "Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah menyelesaikan syuting film-mu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Setelah awal permusuhan, Luhan telah menjadi salah satu teman terbaiknya, dan mereka bahkan telah merilis mini album bersama-sama di tahun ini.

"Ya, ya, semuanya bagus," kata Luhan cepat, "tapi semua orang mengatakan kau akan meninggalkan perusahaan!"

"Tentu saja, kontrak-ku sudah berakhir. Kau pikir aku bercanda ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir kau tidak benar-benar serius... Apa kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar-benar yakin. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar suka berada dalam bisnis ini. Aku hanya melakukannya karena itu adalah pilihan terbaik pada saat itu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan kuliah," kata Baekhyun percaya diri.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Kau masih menginginkan itu? Setelah bertahun-tahun kau akan melanjtkan ke _bidang STEM (Science,Technology, Engineering, Math)_? Serius?"

"Serius. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku sangat bersemangat tentang hal itu!"

Luhan tertawa. "Oke, aku berharap kau bisa diterima. Aw, dan aku harap kita bisa merekam sesuatu yang lain bersama-sama. Para fans tidak pernah berhenti meminta untuk itu di internet. Kau akan mematahkan hati banyak orang."

"Yah, aku sudah cukup lelah mematahkan hatiku sendiri demi orang lain," kata Baekhyun ringan. "Aku sudah terlambat untuk bertemu dengan adikku, Lu, sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa!" Luhan melambai kepadanya dan mereka berpisah.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendorong sebuah kursi roda kosong melalui lorong rumah sakit ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar seharusnya kosong itu terbuka lebar, dan karangan bunga muncul di depan wajahnya.

Perawat pendek itu menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sana?"

Senyum Sehun tidak goyah dengan pertanyaan sinis Kyungsoo itu. "Tidak penting. Aku hanya datang untuk mengajakmu berkencan."

Kyungsoo mendesah keras. Sehun biasanya akan muncul di rumah sakit untuk mengajaknya keluar setidaknya sebulan sekali. Mereka sudah tidak menjadi teman sekamar lagi selama empat tahun sampai sekarang, karena petugas kepolisian itu telah sepenuhnya pulih (meskipun ia masih memiliki cara berjalan yang sedikit aneh).

"Karena kau habis di wawancara, aku rasa menerima tawaran kencan tidak akan terlalu merepotkan."

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap Sehun dengan mata lebar. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Sekali lagi, tidak penting."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Seorang penulis baru saja memburunya untuk bertanya kepadanya tentang Jongin, karena dia terpesona olehnya dan bekerja untuk menulis sebuah buku yang berbasis dari ceritanya. Kyungsoo menyukai kenyataan bahwa dia berusaha untuk menggambarkan Jongin sebagai manusia, dan ia telah bersedia untuk menceritakan segala sesuatu kepadanya tentang semua yang ia tahu, dan semua yang telah ia lakukan bersama Jongin, selama dia akan menulisnya sebagai anonim.

"Aku tidak mengungkapkan identitas siapa pun," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa dia tidak dilahirkan sebagai monster. Karena jika ada satu orang saja yang mau peduli, mereka bisa mencegah _Kai_ dari semua yang pernah terjadi," bisik Kyungsoo.

Sehun berpaling.

"...Apakah kau masih mencintainya setelah bertahun-tahun?"

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi. "Dia akan selalu mendapat tempat di hatiku."

"Soo, Kau harus berhenti menghukum dirimu sendiri atas apa yang terjadi," kata Sehun, memegang salah satu tangan perawat itu. "Kau sudah menjalani hukumanmu, kau sudah merawatku, dan sekarang kau mendedikasikan hidupmu untuk membantu orang-orang. Kau bisa membiarkan dirimu untuk menjadi bahagia lagi. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Kenapa kau masih mengingat kenangan itu?"

"...Kau layak untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Jangan terlalu keras pada diri sendiri. Tolonglah. Terima tawaran kencan ini."

Itu bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mencoba untuk meyakinkan lelaki itu, tapi hari ini ia memiliki perasaan bahwa ia akan berhasil.

"Oke," jawab Kyungsoo. "Ayo lakukan."

Sehun tersenyum. "Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"

"Kami akan makan malam di rumah Baek untuk merayakan akhir kontraknya... Apakah kau mau ikut bergabung?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

"Ini adalah Seungwan... Seorang teman," kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun membungkuk pada gadis pirang itu dan tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah sangaaat sering mendengar hal tentang dirimu."

Seungwan tertawa, dan Jongdae memberi kakaknya tatapan pembunuh. Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Jongdae sudah naksir gadis ini sejak lama, tetapi tidak peduli apa yang ia katatan ia tidak bisa meyakinkan adiknya untuk mengajak gadis itu berkencan.

Jongdae telah tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan berusia lima belas tahun. Dia hanya beberapa inci lebih pendek dari Baekhyun sekarang, tapi yang paling penting, ia benar-benar bahagia dan sehat. Yah, mereka kadang-kadang bertengkar, seperti saudara lainnya (terutama ketika salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang remaja), tapi hubungan mereka tetap kuat. Dulu Jongdae dengan canggung menepuk punggungnya setelah ia putus dengan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun selalu menyediakan waktu di antara jadwalnya untuk acara sekolah Jongdae, bahkan jika penampilannya menyebabkan keributan.

"Baekhyunnie, selamat!" seru Ibu Baekhyun ketika ia tiba di rumah, menarik anaknya ke dalam pelukan erat. "Aku yakin dunia akan memberikan kembali segala sesuatu yang telah kau lakukan, dan segala sesuatu yang telah kau lalui untuk kami."

"T-terima kasih, ibu," jawab Baekhyun, mulai merasa tercekik.

Bel berbunyi lagi dan Jongdae pergi untuk membuka pintu. "Kyungsoo!" Jongdae seru gembira. "Dan ...Sehun? Halo."

Kepala Baekhyun tersentak menuju pintu ketika ia mendengar bagian kedua. Memang, Kyungsoo melangkah ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Sehun. Dia tersenyum agak sedih. Dia senang melihatnya, dia sudah tidak melihatnya dalam waktu yang lama, tapi Sehun adalah teman terbaik Chanyeol, dan memikirkan tentang Chanyeol masih sangat menyakitinya, bahkan setelah dua tahun.

Semua orang berkumpul di meja untuk makan malam setelah saling memberi salam. Baekhyun berbagi beberapa anekdot terbarunya di tempat kerja, dan ibu Baekhyun mengajak mereka untuk bersulang atas prestasi itu, yang membuat anak itu sangat malu.

.

.

Mereka tengah memakan makanan penutup ketika bel berbunyi lagi. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang duduk paling dekat dengan ruang tamu, sehingga ia bangkit untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Uhm, Baekhyun? Bisakah kau datang ke sini sebentar?" Ucap Kyungsoo beberapa menit setelah ia pergi.

Baekhyun meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama rumah. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dan itu adalah Chanyeol. Anak itu masih berdiri, tercengang.

"Aku akan memberi kalian privasi," kata Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan kembali ke dalam.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dari kepala sampai kaki, seolah mereka sedang meneliti keadaan satu sama lain setelah mereka berpisah. Rambut hitam Chanyeol menjadi lebih pendek, menurut Baekhyun, dan ia memiliki bekas luka tipis kecil di pipinya ia belum pernah ia lihat, tapi selain itu ia tampak sama.

"...Hai," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah berharap untuk mendengar suaranya yang dalam itu lagi selama berbulan-bulan. Dia telah mencoba, untuk menelepon Chanyeol, meninggalkan pesan suara untuknya, tapi yang lebih tua selalu mengabaikan itu semua. Dia juga telah mengubah kode untuk masuk apartemennya. Namun, yang lebih muda tidak pernah bisa membencinya. Tidak untuk waktu yang lama setidaknya.

"Hai," Baekhyun menjawab dengan berbisik, matanya menatap rendah.

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kita."

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengakhirinya..."

Chanyeol mengambil langkah maju. "Baek, aku mencoba untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena diriku, kau tahu itu tidak berhasil," katanya.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang telah Baekhyun dengar saat ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan Chanyeol di malam ketika dia datang ke dorm untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia telah mencoba membuat janji untuk menelepon lebih sering, akan keluar diam-diam, sedikit mengurangi jadwalnya; namun keduanya sudah tahu kalau itu hanyalah janji-janji kosong.

"Kau melakukan yang sebaliknya."

"Aku tahu kau akan menderita pada awalnya, tapi... aku pikir itu yang terbaik. Sulit, kau tahu? Salah satu keputusan paling sulit dalam hidupku."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kenapa kau mengatakan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku terus memikirkanmu... Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan hari ini Sehun bilang kau telah menyelesaikan kontrakmu-"

"-dan sekarang ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajakku kembali?"

Baekhyun menyesali kata-katanya begitu ia melihat luka di mata Chanyeol.

"Ini... Ini tidak seperti itu." kata Chanyeol. "Tapi kurasa aku harus menerima reaksi ini darimu. Maaf aku datang, akan lebih baik jika aku pergi- "

"Tunggu," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Chanyeol tunggu... aku minta maaf... aku mengerti kenapa... Kenapa kau putus denganku," katanya. "Dan aku juga merindukanmu. Setiap hari aku merindukanmu."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat dan memeluknya, meremasnya di dalam dekapannya. Yang lebih pendek memejamkan mata, menikmati hangat tubuhnya.

"Kau masih memakai cincin itu?" Tanya yang lebih tua setelah mereka mundur dan ia melihat cincin emas putih yang telah ia berikan kepadanya sebagai hadiah di hari ulang kesembilan belasnya masih ada di jari Baekhyun.

"Oh... Ya, tentu saja. Aku selalu berharap kau akan kembali... Dan aku berharap mungkin jika kau melihatku di TV atau internet dan kau melihat cincin ini kau akan mengerti."

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku karena telah menyakitimu. Aku mendengarkan lagu-lagumu untuk menemaniku tidur setiap malam, meyakinkan diriku jika aku pasti bisa menghubungimu pada hari berikutnya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu lagi. Kumohon, Baek, berikan kita kesempatan lain..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol," kata Baekhyun, dan mereka berpelukan sekali lagi. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama, mengambil kenyamanan dari kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita menikah!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"...Apa?"

Yang lebih muda mengambil langkah mundur dan menatapnya dengan senyum penuh harapan. "Park Chanyeol..." katanya perlahan. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ya."

 **\- END -**

* * *

Yah yang ngelamar duluan si Baekhyun hahaha

Dan akhirnya selesai yeyyy!

Maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan selama aku ngetrans ff ini

 _Apdet bareng author cb yang lain: Pupuputri, Redapplee, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Railash61, Homonymous, Ohlan94 (on wattpad), parkayoung, purflowerian. Cek ff mereka juga ^^_

Makasih udah baca, follow, fav, dan review :)

See ya(?)~


End file.
